<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tommyinnit a Vigilante? Never. by greenpinkroe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350068">Tommyinnit a Vigilante? Never.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenpinkroe/pseuds/greenpinkroe'>greenpinkroe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Derealization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Wilbur Soot, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Read by the Author, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Bois Inc-centric, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vigilante, Vigilante TommyInnit, Vigilantism, Work In Progress, not beta read we die like men, tommyinnit is doing his best</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenpinkroe/pseuds/greenpinkroe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommyinnit leads one of the worst double lives in history. After his parents death Tommy was quick to take care of himself, and soon his close friend as well. He became a vigilante because he was never able to have the same opportunities considering his financial condition. So as a remedy he gets a grant based internship with a highly respected corporation.  The very corporation that helps with any legal work that heroes face, meaning Tommy is surrounded by the people trying to catch him for the better part of most days. His biggest issue now is for them to never find out, and to do the occasional coffee run.</p>
<p>Or,</p>
<p>I read a Hero fic with Tommy as a vigilante and fell in love with the idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Dream SMP Ensemble &amp; TommyInnit, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Clem’s Favorite Fics, Keep it going, Pog MCYT Fics, SBI superhero/powers au my beloved, no-rpf dsmp collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Somewhere Only We Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230860">TommyInnit's unbeatable method of avoiding sudden death</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/eneli/pseuds/eneli">eneli</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know what you're thinking, Winter another new work? And the answer is yes! I will not be abandoning Wings of Gods and Many Men though, but I will be updating this one for a happier story plot, and because I really, really like hero fics. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy wasn’t a bad guy. Well he definitely wasn’t a good guy either, but he for sure didn’t fall under the villainy tab. He wasn’t really much of either, so the fact that he continuously gets hurt when in the crossfire is kind of absolute bullshit. Like you wouldn’t think he would, he’s a sixteen year old kid who isn’t even a hero in training, so the flow of steady cuts littered around his body, and bruises that bloomed from beatings seems almost unprecedented. Like come on who would do this to a kid? For what reason too? Missing his homework assignments? Forgetting to study the night before a test?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well at least that’s what it seems on paper, because his vigilante act is typically kept off the table, away from the public eye as he presents an overly obnoxious smile that no one feels the need to look into. A carefully curated facade of a persona, that has it’s edges singed with the flames that is his night job. A calculated glint in his eye, knowing that no hero would feel the need to take a look into his home life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was honestly quite proud of it. Proud of being able to avoid any suspicions, no matter how baggy his pants were, or oversized his tee shirt was, or even the fact that he would wear tee shirts when the nights get so cold. Sure there is mild concern in a few peoples glances, but nothing that garnered anything more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s what made moments like this so frustrating. He was geared up, his outer layer of his classic white tee shirt and a large dark jacket, a mask hiding his face, partnered with a pair of simple pants and thick boots, hiding the chest plate and pads that rested on his joints to avoid any injury. It was to make him look softer on the outside, more vulnerable, when in reality he was ready for most attacked. But it seems as though the typical thug has caught onto his little trick of secretly hiding armor on his weak points. Which in all honesty makes sense, most heroes don’t take the actual time to look into lower ranked criminals, instead opting to take care of them if they pass by on their patrol or on the way to an even bigger issue. So the talk of his weak points running amuck in the streets he normally strolls through? He should have expected it earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyway, now here he is, walking along the sidewalk in a half limp, the distant sounds of police sirens could be heard as the robbers he just dealt with were being arrested, likely screaming about the self named vigilante Big T who just took them down. A chuckle escaped Tommy at the thought, knowing he did a pretty damn well job. Though the pain was a bit hard to ignore as he made his way home, enough to make the moment a tad bit more bittersweet than anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand rested on the sides of buildings as he walked before finally making it to his own small home. Taking off his mask and hiding it under his arm he walked through the apartment buildings lobby, the old lady at the front desk merely smiled at him, “Saw what ya just did, good job on winning. Those sons o’ bitches were being full on leeches here on my poor little business. I owe ya one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy let out a huff of a chuckle, “Can I get another free month outta you? I could use the cushion yaknow, and as payment for my grand work.” Clementine was quick to throw his words back in his face, “Grand underground work that can get you arrested if you’re not careful, and right now you are not being careful, and you are bleeding on my carpet again!” Tommy jumped, quickly wrapping a hand around the wound on his arm to avoid getting said blood on the carpet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older woman let out a deep sigh, turning in her chair to look at him, “But I can hold you your apartment for another month, but only because your friend told me the amount of jobs and internships you’ve been going through.” Tommy nodded, a bit solemnly at his lack of success, “Yeah, and I got a big one coming up in a few days.” Clementine raised her eyebrow in curiosity as Tommy bit the inside of his cheek, “Let’s just say my </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend </span>
  </em>
  <span>had to help me get some documents for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of the older woman's eyebrows shot up in surprise, “That is quite a big deal then. Remember, be careful hun. Don’t get caught with anything.” She hummed out, Tommy only chuckled as he started up the stairs, “Trust me when I say I won’t be caught. I don’t think anyone can get past the documents we’re about to give them.” Walking up the stairs, “Hell even I would think my name is Tomathy Johnson if I saw them without knowing they’re fake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clementine merely shook her head, “Have a good night then Mr. Johnson.” “You as well, Mrs. White.” He retorted back happily, “And make sure you aren’t bleeding on my rugs!” She cried out and it only made him chuckle, “I wouldn’t even dream of it!” He called back out, rushing up the stairs towards the third floor, careful in doing his best to not get any blood on the carpet so he can avoid getting yelled at again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he reached his room Tommy hastily pulled out a key, shoving it in and unlocking the door. Stepping inside with a large smile on his face, ready to hide his pained wounds with his pearly whites when he faced his friend. Closing the door and locking it back up he bounded into the living room with mustered up enthusiasm and barely there energy, seeing his friend on his laptop, the traces of exhaustion ran down the lines on his face, and Tommy couldn’t help but feel the pity swell up in his chest. So he smiled, proudly exclaiming, “Big man! Big Tubbo!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though when Tubbo turned to him a frown plagued his expression, instantly dimming the mood, “Tommy your arm.” He pointed out almost bluntly, with a sigh he moved his laptop from his lap, walking to go get the first aid, “Tubbo! No it’s fine! I can handle it! I can fix it up myself!” He yelled out to him, only for an icy glare to meet him alongside a firm, “Tommy. Sit” So obviously Tommy sat in fear of his friends' wrath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Comically tense as he watched his friend walk over, lugging the first aid kit in hand, sitting in front of his friend as he let out a deep sigh, expectantly holding out his hand for Tommy to place his arm in the palm. When he did the smaller of the two was quick to work on helping him get fixed up. The blond watched, sucking in his lips, a bit of reality slipping into his understanding as he watched his down trodden friend, “It’s really not that bad,” he started only to be interrupted, “It is Tommy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence that followed was quiet and tense, the air around them thick enough for someone to be able to stab it through by a knife and then sew it back shut. Tubbo’s shoulders slouched forwards as his expression crumbled, “I know Tommy. I know you think everything will go fine, but they haven’t in the past, you know this.” The heart in Tommy’s chest was pulled down as his friend spoke, “You have that big interview, and I’m working so hard to pull those documents out to make them look more official than the real thing, I am quite literally writing Tomathy Johnson into existence and carefully combing the information into databases. For this all to work you need to fit the script.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo looked up to him through the locks of his hair, his face taut with an expression of something akin to despair, “I thank you for taking me in. I thank you for doing this all. And I show it, I help you with your gear and plans for your own dream, and I would get an in person job if I didn’t look so much like </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m sorry I can’t do more, but I need you to do this for me. For us. We,” his voice trailed off, hands shaky with the bandages gripped tight in his fingers, “We’ve failed with so many other interviews, so many other smaller interviews, this is the big one. One that if you manage to land we can actually get by without you having to do Clementine favors each month, and get, get so many more things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, but on the flip side if we,” he cut himself off, not wanting to acknowledge the if’s and’s or but’s of this interview. So Tommy continued for him, “But if we get caught it’ll be the worst scenario imaginable.” His friend only nodded solemnly, hands pulling away from his wrapped arm. In a fit of confidence Tommy rested his hands on either side of Tubbo’s head, holding each shoulder with a lopsided determined smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tubbo, I swear to you, and please don’t ever apologize to me again. I swear to you I won’t go back out until I land this interview. I won’t get hurt anymore from this point on, I am going to make a damn good use out of that outfit we got together so I at least seemed to be a bit older. We are going to be eating Happy Meals because we want to, hell Subway will seem cheap to us.” The soft smile of hope was the only thing Tommy needed as encouragement to continue on, “I’ll get you that PC you were looking at, and I can get one as well, Hell, two monitors for us both!” He exclaimed, causing a chuckle to fall past Tubbo’s lips, “Tommy a bit more realistic please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a bright smile he puffed his chest confidently, “That bee.” “... Bee?” Tommy nodded, “Yes. That giant minecraft, blocky bee we saw at Target. I’m going to get it for you.” The glint in Tubbo’s eyes seemed to soften, a smile now gracing his features, “I can beli-bee that.” The simple pun only caused the two to bark out in laughter, which died down into a calm silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo was staring out at the distant window, thoughts clearly rushing behind his eyes, but he felt no need to speak them out, instead opting to turn back to Tommy, “You have this right?” He asked gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course Tubbo,” the taller of the two replied, giving a sure nod to the other, “I have this.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>And if you have a minute, why don't we go. Talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything. So why don't we go somewhere only we know?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Staring up at the pristine building in front of him, Tommy took in everything, from the easily accessible open windows scaling up the many floors, and the fact that there had to have been at least fifty stories, like Christ who needs that many? The anxiety was clawing up through Tommy’s stomach and into his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking hell, I don’t have this.” Holding onto his bag he bit the inside of his cheek as he walked to the front doors, mind racing with thoughts that may or may not matter in the end. He had taken a pretty lengthy shower this morning, followed by Tubbo’s constant nitpicking over his choice of cologne. Saying he doesn’t want to smell, “too manly” or it would seem weird with his appearance or whatever. It was all cheap anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A nice pair of dark jeans, that cost way too much in his opinion, a white undershirt, also way more expensive than necessary, and a red jacket that was kept open, against Tubbo’s plea’s, and some boots that remained hidden under his pant legs. With his awkward single strap bag on his side that held any extra documents he would need he was on his way for the interview.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Going through the building and up to the receptionist everything suddenly felt blurred together, at some point he realized how obnoxiously loud his outfit choice was in comparison to everyone else here, thoughts blurring together his reality, and eventually he landed in a waiting room chair. Silently praying to whatever god there was out there that this would go well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t see them but he could feel the presence that was Philza, the winged hero of the skies. He could feel a distanced swing of an axe that belonged to the Technoblade, a top ranking hero with a secret side that not even the media has ever been able to capture. Then through that door he was scheduled to enter in a few minutes was the man he had to speak to, and just knowing that it was Wilbur Soot who sat in there sent a shiver up his spine. The hero Siren, who doubled as the head of the biggest hero company in the nation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was himself. He who stood in a den of lions on purpose, ready to masquerade himself as one of their own. Because here sat Tommyinnit, a known, wanted, vigilante on the run surrounded by the heroes who were tasked to catch him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 'Til Kingdom Come</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You guys are all so sweet! (*.)u(*.) I'm so happy to hear that you enjoy the story already! Though I will say we still have quite a bit to set up and go through, so I hope you're willing to stay for a while!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tomathy Johnson sat in that waiting room for an unprecedented amount of time. Don’t get him wrong he recognized the fact that he isn’t the only person currently being interviewed, and that these sorts of things take time, but the pure amount of waiting he did was kind of absolute bullshit. It made him tense and anxious, especially because when he looked around the others surrounding him were older, more well dressed, and had an air of sophistication around them. The presence they radiated was just something he didn’t have. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His leg bounced as he looked around the room, the way the rays of sunshine floated delicately into the building, with such a sharp contrast to the sterile bright whites of the floors and ceilings. He remembered once hearing that having clean white objects was a symbol of status. That white fabric was expensive, so people would buy it, knowing that if it got dirty they could buy a new one, or they could afford to keep it a pristine kind of clean. Tommy didn’t have anything that was that clean, let alone anything that lacked the colors of the rainbow. A slightly bitter taste formed in his mouth as he frowned, looking back down to the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t let himself get psyched out now. Not when he was already here. It was better to try and fail than to never try at all, or whatever the saying was, but he couldn’t help the feeling that gnawed at him, that ripped through his mind, ate away at his thoughts as the idea of not being good enough yet again was planted in his mind. Though before they could get too bad his attention was redirected to the further side of the room, and Gods above his heart had stopped beating in his chest for just a split second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three figures were making their way towards the people to be interviewed, and Tommy recognized all of them. The first, and easily the most imposing was the Blade, a terrifying hero that always had rumors floating around about a secret soft side, but the near permeate scowl and angered pig mask just about always deterred any theories of such. The next, and most awe striking was Philza, white wings gracefully resting behind his back, a soft smile laying on his features to seem appealing and almost fatherly. But true fans would know that the soft exterior is just a persona so people would underestimate him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The third, and easily most threatening in his situation was Nihachu, a smaller hero that was all rounded off at the edges, and had one of the kindest reputations in the entirety of the hero world. She was mainly part of rescue and recovery, but even she has had her fair share of moments in battle. Though it wasn’t anything that she could physically do to him that was threatening, but it was her power. Her ability to see through a person's body, or something that they own, to see their memories, their desires, and project them to the world before her. It could uncover everything he and Tubbo have been hiding for years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now her presence wouldn’t be as bad if she and the other two heroes hadn’t seemed to have started mingling with the interviewee’s, saying their hellos and holding small conversations with each one. The three had separated, as if to divide and conquer. Tommy instantly recognized the fact that it seemed as though it wasn’t just Wilbur who was taking a look at the group. From the side of his peripheral vision he saw how with some people they had pleasantly passed them, an instant size up in knowing that it wouldn’t be them, all the while they were being taken into Wilbur’s office one by one. It was an anxiety riddled double blow of sorts. Whoever he gets caught up with first is up in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he silently watches on he notices how sometimes Blade will call out to Philza as if to grab his attention to the person he was with, and vice versa, Nihachu on the other hand seemed to be isolated in her conversations. She was moving quickly, eyes jumping past certain people, and Tommy could see the way that they would deflate under the unconcerned glance. Silently knowing what it meant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then her eyes met Tommys. Then she moved towards Tommy. Oh fuck she’s coming up to talk to him. Oh shit, okay, okay, big man, Big T, you got this. You’re a rugged vigilante, who has fought people three times her size at like five at a time. You can deal with small talk. As she reached him a smile graced her features and she extended her hand, “Hello there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh God, he can’t deal with small talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waving back at her awkwardly he offered her a smile, “Ah, hello there.” He murmured out half heartedly and quite obviously nervous. She raised an eyebrow and let her arm fall back to her side, for which Tommy was grateful for. If they made contact and she wished to see into his deepest memories she could, and he would be arrested on the spot. Though she played off her lack of ability to collect foresight as they started to talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re being interviewed for the internship with the grant money yes?” Tilting her head to the side, silently taking him in as a person, “Yes I am.” He responded simply, and she was quick to jump back in, “That’s wonderful to hear, me and those two are going around to see if any of this group would get picked, make our guesses and place are bets.” She chuckled slightly, and he did so as well, not missing the real fact as to why they’re taking the time to talk to them, “Well I certainly hope I’m one of those you place bets on, or else I think I’d feel a little sad for you if you didn’t and I get in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile remained scarily steady on her face, almost as if she never changed her expression, “You’re quite confident in your abilities huh?” He kept his own steady smile to his face, “If you don’t have hope in what you’re doing, then why are you doing it in the first place? Better to talk my ability and success into existence, even if the confidence is unjustified. Help me be a better me, you know?” He questioned and finally she seemed to let a bit of genuine interest show in her eyes, a bit of her own confidence, “Either you know Wilbur’s type or you just know what to say overall.” He was quick to point at her, “Or maybe I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wilbur’s type. There’s that bit of hope again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nikachu nodded, looking around before grabbing an empty chair and pulling it up to sit in front of him, and he wanted so badly to jump out the window because it seemed as though he was in this for the long haul. On the other hand this is the first and only time one of the three made a move to stay a bit longer than just some small talk, so while it felt like a curse maybe this was a good sign.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The action even seemed to catch notice of the winged hero, who raised a brow in her direction, “Gonna sit with the poor lad until he has to go in? What if he needs prep time?” He asked in a half joking voice Nihachu only shook her head, “I have confidence in him that he’ll be fine, albeit if it is just a front.” Tommy gasped out, in a kind of mocking offended shock, “How dare you Mrs. Nihachu! I can say that about myself, but when it comes from you? I am so wounded.” He feigned a hurt front, raising a turned out wrist to his forehead. Though the simple act seemed to pull out a genuine chuckle from the green coded hero.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man has a point Niki, bit cruel, don't you think?” Philza had moved from the person he was previously speaking to towards Tommy and Nihachu. The hero though seemed to just prefer observing as Nihachu dominated the conversation, as if he was to soften the blow of the questions she would ask. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They really are doing their own section of the interview. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He couldn’t help but think.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” she quickly looked to his given name badge, “Tomathy. If you’re confident in your ability to land the internship, do you have any plans for the gear you would turn in at the checkpoints? Or are you going to be one of the bold ones who take up the business side of things, and then work on your checkpoint gear in what little free time you’ll have left? Or just, what’s your plan?” She was clearly trying to see how far he was willing to go for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well in all honesty I am planning on doing the in office work, and then doing the checkpoint portion in my freetime, try to get as many aspects of the work in one internship.” She nodded, Philza being the next to speak up, “It’ll take up quite a bit of time and energy, you sure you wouldn’t end up burning yourself out by doing it all?” Tommy nodded, “Yes, more than sure even. I’m used to keeping myself moving and on my toes. It’s honestly only natural at this point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two nodded, taking in the information, “Then I’ll look forward to whatever you end up making!” Nihachu smiled as she spoke, “I’m sure your parents are rather proud of you, how old are you by the way?” Tommy hid the way he tensed and cringed at the mention of his parents, rather never having to think about them and what had happened again, though the age question was quite the nailbiter, “Oh I’m actually nineteen.” The two paused as they stared at him for a brief moment of silence before they stumbled over their words, “Wait, what? You’re just nineteen? You’re so young!” Philza had practically gapped. Tommy chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. Oh if only they knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though before anymore small talk could be made his name was called out, and honestly just in the nick of time, because the voice calling out to him asked for his presence just as the Blade was moving to join the other two heroes with him. And so Tommy got back up, straightened out his jacket and waved to the two, relief flooding him as he was able to escape, “Well, I’ll see you guys later!” Quickly making his way to the door, praying to the skies that this will go over smoothly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth went dry as he entered the spacious office, closing the door behind him. Siren was standing in front of a window, looking down at the city for a few more moments before turning to look back at Tommy, “Hello Tomathy.” Tommy straightened up at the greeting, “Hello sir, and Tommy is fine.” Siren hummed out in acknowledgement, silently taking him in, and wow, this is a lot more terrifying than he thought it would be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The three heroes out there seemed to really like you.” Tommy nodded stiffly, “I guess, I would certainly hope so.” Wilbur had moved forwards towards his desk, but didn’t sit down yet, instead still looking towards Tommy in a curious manner, “You make it sound as though they don’t. Why’s that?” The blond quickly noted the intense shift from interview mode to the quiz that had started out of nowhere, but he had no intention of getting the answers wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I say that because they’re out there to help with the interview process aren’t they? They scope out who they think would be beneficial because your interns work can directly affect them. Heroes like yourselves work in teams, so of course you would let your team have at least a slight say and help you choose the one you think would be best fit. People change depending who they’re around after all.” Tommy took a breath, steeling himself up as he looked to Siren, “So you say that they like me, I can only really trust your word on it because you know them better. They’re just doing whatever it takes to truly see how people are and you have more experience with looking through it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur nodded, eyes looking Tommy up and down once again, this time more intrigued, his posture was relaxed, mostly because he knows that with a single string of words he could get anything from Tommy, “So then why them?” Siren didn’t even feel the need to hide the truth of why they were out there, maybe Tommy was doing something right somehow by showing off in fake bravado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Blade is one of the most well respected heroes out there, and is great to subtly intimidate the truth out of someone, because subconsciously they don’t feel like they could ignore him. Meanwhile Philza who stood by pretty close has an almost fatherly reputation with the public, it makes the people around him feel more at ease and trusting,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>even though the man himself could take a head right off someone's shoulders, </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Then Nihachu is there for efficiency, she’s quick, and anyone with true potential she can use her power to get a sense of who they are with a simple handshake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence filled the air, the older man's gaze sharpened as he squinted them “You didn’t shake her hand did you?” Tommy shrugged suddenly, stumbling over his words while speaking, “Uhh, well more reasons than one. One there’s just somethings I would rather never risk anyone seeing, I would like to keep my in shower karaoke to myself please, and two it was more of an accident. I just got really nervous when she came up to me and waved.” Wilbur let a chuckle escape and he nodded, “Oh I get it, and I appreciate the honesty, Tommy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy will admit, he could hardly contain the smile that spread across his face as</span>
  <em>
    <span> the </span>
  </em>
  <span>Wilbur Soot used his prefered name, even though the man laughed at him. A sense in the air had changed as Wilbur took a seat, opening the file that presumably was Tommys. Taking in a deep breath he took a seat down in front of him. Wilbur’s eyes scanned the paper, pausing on a specific piece of information, then looking back up to Tommy, “I’ll try to be thorough but brief with this explanation, how I personally view you comes down to how you answer one question, my team has a say, but the house always wins Tommy. Ready?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel the tension in his shoulders return, visibly building himself up as he nodded firmly to the other, “Ready as I’ll ever be. No need in wasting perfectly good time.” Wilbur didn’t nod in agreement, instead menacingly he pulled himself forward to his arms, resting on them as he held his hands together, “It says here you live in district fourteen, in a neighborhood called Clarencio’s Tower, named after Clarencio Traceno, this area is well patrolled by self proclaimed vigilante Big T. What are your thoughts?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy wanted to jump out of the bulletproof window yet again, what kind of question is this, there’s like half a question, thoughts on what? But he can’t ask Wilbur that, he needs to be self sufficient in his answer. What is something that the older man would like but is close enough to Tommy’s beliefs that he could actually make a compelling argument. Gritting his teeth, he did what he did best. Winging it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a double edged sword of a question sir, but I can certainly try my best to answer,” taking in a deep breath Tommy let out a sigh before starting, “I can’t help but be painfully neutral to the situation as a whole.” Wilbur remained silent, observing Tommy closely as he listened even closer, “There’s one fatal flaw in the hero system and that is a majority of heroes aren’t in the small neighborhoods, they’re helping protect the national banks, and space stations, and government secrets. Not helping get Mr. Mittens the tuxedo cat out of a tree, or stopping a drug deal that isn’t by anyone important enough for them to keep tabs on. That’s where vigilante’s come in, they take care of the people that in the eye of the grand scheme of things, mean nothing. They help the little guy who can’t help themselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But vigilantes can go wrong as well. They can have their own nefarious purposes and reasonings. Vigilantes are illegal for a reason, and the growth behind Schlatt’s power so many years back highlights that. The man started out as an “independent vigilante” with a fake sob story who weaseled his way into government and exploited villainy in his position of power. It was devastating on the nation, so the city? The city was left in shambles, and everyone praises heroes as they become more active in the streets, yet I will be the first to say I’ve only seen a hero in my neighborhood roughly once a month. With the popularity of heroes you would think that the market would be oversaturated with one on every street, but that’s far from the case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Personally I think all vigilantes should be judged individually just as we do to everyone in power. You never know if they’re the next Schlatt or the next Philza until you actually look at them. As far as I know Big T hasn’t done anything devastating unless you think leaving marks on criminals they face is one, then if so every hero would be at fault as well. Personally I don’t think he’s anywhere close to Schlatt, cocky yes, but not evil.” He nearly choked by calling himself cocky, but he had to do what he had to. Just as he had to bring in Schlatt, Wilburs old enemy who always seemed to target the man until the hero threw him in prison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur had remained silent for a few moments more, leaning back in his chair, turning his head to the window that showed the city he spent so much time protecting, gears turning in his head. Then he turned back to him, a small smile on his face and a gentle look in his eyes, “Welcome to the team Tommy.” The blond jumped, eyebrows as well, “What? Just like that? Wait, don’t you have other people to interview?” He questioned, a bit of himself leaking through in the moment, and it made the other chuckle, “Oh I can just go through the formanilities with them, you’re fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was understandably shocked at this sudden development but who is he to look a gifted horse in the mouth. So instead he straightened up, nodding, “Oh, okay. Thank you very much! I promise you will never regret this choice.” He was smiling, face stretching with joy as relief flooded his being, “I will, I will quite honestly… just what whatever it is you need and it’s yours.” His hand was extended to the brunette, who took it and shook, “I’ll keep that in mind Tommy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hold my head inside your hands, I need someone who understands. I need someone, someone who hears. For you, I've waited all these years.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur looked down through the window, standing tall, hands behind his back. The three heroes had come inside quickly, moving to stand next to him and look down as well. The figure of their new youngest intern left the building. He had looked left, then right, and suddenly he was jumping in the air, excited and buzzed with adrenaline. They watched as he pulled out his phone, quick to make a call as he ran off, presumably to a subway to get back home. The sight had made Wilbur feel something in his chest, but he refused to pinpoint whatever it was. Instead he stood by in silence with the others. That was until Nihachu spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s hiding something.” Technoblade was quick to throw back, “We don’t know that Niki, some people just don’t like you using your powers to look into their past without their permission. Not his fault he was able to see past that handshake trick of yours that you use on everyone.” Niki let out a huff, “Then how is he so observant then? He’s so young.” Philza had in turn stepped in, “There are a number of reasons why he could be, though it is not our place to act as the judge in this situation. Though I will admit I noticed what you mean as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur was merely hardly mentally present for them going back and forth before mumbling out, “When was the last time a hero patrolled Clarencio’s Tower?” The three paused, obviously it wasn’t any of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Niki had moved towards the files quickly, pulling out the cabinet marked “CA-CO” and then pulling out the neighborhood file, opening it she paused, voice small as she explained, “A month Siren. It’s been a month.” He nodded, biting into his bottom lip, raising a finger as if he was angry, before deflating with a sigh, then simply straightening up again, clear determination in his form, “I want more heroes in the neighborhoods Big T is in.” The others paused, not expecting the sudden statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People are starting to have faith in vigilantes again, and we all remember what happened last time.” Silence suddenly rang loudly in the group's ears, Wilbur’s somber expression only seemed to emphasize the point. Philza cleared his throat, clicking his tongue before biting the inside of his cheek, “Why him Wilbur? Why choose him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His son turned his head halfway, shadows falling over his eyes, filled with resolve, and highlighted by confidence, he almost looked like a lion in the moment. Ready to jump on anything that seems to be a potential threat, ready to make his move no matter the cost. He refuses to simply be a piece in a chess board again, moving around until it kills him. He refuses to have his back stabbed or neck slit because he wasn’t careful enough. Even if he had to play judge, jury, and executioner all by himself no matter how irrational it seems, he would protect himself and those he cares about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have my reasons.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wilbur being Wilbur? Absolutely pog my champ.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cabo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was so hard to write for no reason. I think it's because I'm super excited to write other chapters that I was plotting through that this one just seemed pretty meh. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! And also take a few notes. Plus there's a lot at todays end notes! So stay tuned! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The excitement was like lightning through his nervous system, shooting through his limbs that carried him through the crowded street below the HQ for Heroes. The HQ he now interned at. The HQ that he now gets to work with with the heroes of the city, the state, the nation. The heroes that saved him in his greatest hour of need. He now gets to intern for them. The feeling was purely electric.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the phone pressed to his ear, he listened to the ringing, ignoring the pairs of eyes he felt on him, far too full of adrenaline to care. His face was stretched with a smile, his cheeks flushed as he ran, out of breath when a click finally rang out from his phone, “Hello? Tommy?” Tubbos curious voice asked out, only for Tommy to yell out into his phone excitedly, “I got it! I got it! I talked to the receptionist earlier and I go in tomorrow morning! I got in!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was practically buzzing, yelling out into the air around him without so much as a care in the world, the other end of the phone was silent before Tubbo let out an inhuman screech, “You got it!” Tommy let out an obnoxiously giddy laugh, “Yes! Yes! I did! Tubbo, Tubbo. Get dressed. We’re not eating instant noodles today big man!” The incoherent babbling of disbelief kept floating between them before full words could be reformed, “What? Are you sure? Would we even have enough for the next few days?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy shook his head, pressing the phone up against the side of his head snuggly, “We’ll be fine. I know what I’m doing. Just go get ready! We’re going to be eating like bloody kings tonight! I’ll see you soon!” He hung up, breathless as he ran down the streets, skipping past the subway without so much as a worry. Just having the hope be revamped in himself warmed his body and let him enjoy the cold air that rushed passed him with each long stride he took.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He continued on until he was heaving in front of the apartment complex, hands on his legs as his back was coming up and down with breath, so much sweat dripped down his face that he  had to reach a hand up to wipe his hand across his forehead. Taking in a deep breath he marched up to the doors of the building and finally pushed through them. Clementine at the front desk perked up from over her newspaper, staring at him for a moment before a slick smile stretched across her older features, “Well I’ll be damned Innit, you did it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded vigorously, the lights shined in his eyes as he strode towards the desk, “Yes! Yes I did and me and Tubbo are going to that italian restaurant tonight to celebrate!” She nodded, humming out a sweet tune as an acknowledgement, “That’s great to hear Toms.” He only grinned back victoriously as he rushed to and up the stairs to his apartment. Struggling with the key he was quick to unlock the door and burst through to see his friend finishing getting ready on the other side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they made eye contact the brunette smiled, the whole iris of his eyes shining, a light feeling formed in his chest as he looked to his close friend, happy to finally accomplish something for the both of them. Tubbo had let out a laugh as he ran over, giving the taller of the two a hug because for once they had truly won something. They had finally taken a step in the true right direction, things for once seemed better than what they could have been. A visible stress was taken off of his friends shoulders that Tommy noticed when they pulled back. The bags under his eyes didn’t seem as prominent and won’t because now they can finally have more peaceful sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a breath of fresh air leaving them both Tubbo spoke up, “Thank fucking god Innit, I can not believe you pulled that off!”  Tommy just threw his head up with a laugh, “You should know better than to underestimate me big man!” As the initial excitement slowly wore off, Tommy practically had stars in his eyes as he looked to Tubbo, “Hurry up and get your shoes on, we're having italian tonight.” Tubbo had paused before realization hit, “What? Are you sure? Would you even get anything that quickly? Like, money wise? I mean we don’t have to go there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy had shook his head, “ Don’t be silly, of course we’re going there. Plus, even if we didn’t I’m sure Clementine would help us, especially now that we actually have money coming in.” Tubbo moved to say something, only for Tommy to quickly jump in again before he could protest anymore, “Tubbo, we deserve it. You deserve it. We’ve been living like street rats for months, wait,” He stopped to count how long it had been since they had run off together, “no more like years, and finally things are starting to look up. We finally have something stable. Consistent. One dinner that isn’t under a dollar for the both of us sounds like a reward I would kill for, and with the fact that this internship is going to keep us both busting our asses to get everything done? I don’t think it’ll kill us to enjoy something for once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo bit the inside of his cheek, clearly still unsure. Tommy nearly thought that his friend was going to turn down the idea yet again, but instead he let out a sigh, “Go grab my beanie while I put on my shoes.” When he said that Tommy just about shot off in search of his friend's hat. Which took no time at all because he always keeps it on the right edge of the dresser in his room, and if it’s not there it must have fallen to the floor. Which it had done today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scooping it up Tommy turned on his heel and headed back out. Only to find that Tubbo had sat down on the couch to pull on his shoes, so Tommy stood back to give him a moment. Taking a moment as he looked over his friend before frowning slightly, even if he tried to hide the negative expression, his eyes were awkwardly trailing around the room before the other called out a curious, “Tommy.” Looking back to him Tommy walked over to hand him his beanie in silence. There was no need in hiding his obvious sudden point of interest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ve gotten bigger you know.” As he adjusted the beanie carefully Tubbo sucked his lips inward, eyes on the ground, “Yeah. Yeah of course I’ve noticed. They’re still not, they,” he let out a sigh, shoulders slumping forward slightly, “They still can’t be seen with the beanie on though. I’m planning on letting my hair grow out too, hope it helps round it all out I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy nodded, biting on the edge of his own lip, the air around them now thick with the burden of potential threats, “But you always have to remember that those, those horns are yours. Not Schlatt’s. You know that you’re on the other end of the apple farm orchid because wow do those apples fall far.” His friend let out a humorless chuckle, “Yeah. Yeah I suppose so.” Resting a hand on Tubbos shoulder Tommy offered him a careful smile, as careful as a Tommyinnit smile could be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go get some food.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Ashes, ashes, dust to dust, I think I found a place for us. It's down by Garden after dark. It's in my arms, it's in my arms.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear to you I stood up, and just saw the Blade coming to join us and I nearly pissed myself and I couldn’t tell if it was out of fear or if it’s because that beast of a man was right there and looks so much cooler in real life.” Tommy was five breadsticks and halfway through the entire explanation of what had happened during the interview, all while Tubbo was laughing along and himself being six breadsticks in. They were keeping relatively quiet in their small secluded corner of the restaurant, though their laughs did echo and carry throughout the lobby from time to time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh but then I got in the office right? Felt like I was gonna lose my head the moment I stepped foot in. Siren is far more terrifying in real life when he wants to be.” “Oh so like the Navy Ship Incident?” Tommy snapped, pointing back to his friend, excitement clear in his voice because of course his friend instantly understood what he meant, “Yes! Exactly like the Navy Ship Incident! But so much more intimidating! Like I wasn’t expecting it at all!” He exclaimed loudly. Smiling he let out a breath as his shoulders relaxed. Any uneasiness that the day had produced was finally gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though looking up he couldn’t help but notice a few stunned people outside. Pressing his eyebrows together he watched out the windows, Tubbo caught onto what his friend was doing, and turned around and looked at the windows as well. Only for both to go rigid still as they saw why, the big three of heroes, the trio that could take over the world if they truly desired. Siren, Blade, and Philza. Right in front of the restaurant. A restaurant in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>district. Where Big T patrols. And those three are here without any announcement. This had to be an omen in disguise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then it was as though the man had a sixth sense. As if he sensed the stares, Philza had turned his head, looking directly at Tommy before offering a smile. Leaning over to Siren, pointing at their new intern while saying something. Tubbo had already turned back around away from the heroes, cowering in on himself to avoid as much risk, trying to seem unapproachable and unwilling to speak. Only for that to have been thrown out the window. Siren had nodded to the blond, before moving to come inside. As he pushed his way in silent gasps could be heard around the restaurant, all the while the top hero came directly to Tommy and Tubbo’s table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy stood, moving to subtly cover his friend as he offered the hero a smile, “Siren! Mr. Soot, it’s great to see you again. So soon too.” He hummed out, hiding the tension in his shoulders as he looked up to his new boss, the man who took down his friend's father and likely wouldn’t be bothered to take him out too, “If you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing in this district? It’s so far out from your normal patrol spots.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siren nodded, “Oh it’s fine Tomathy. I had thought about what you were talking about earlier, about there not being enough spread out patrols. So we figured we could patrol different areas on different patrol hours, hopefully catch a few criminals who found a schedule off guard. There shouldn’t be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>for vigilantes, even if they are a decent temporary step in.” Tommy bit the tip of his tongue as he continued, “But even still, more people should get a chance to feel more hope. To feel protected.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siren leaned over to the left, looking over Tommy’s shoulder to the top of Tubbo’s head before leaning back to look at Tommy, “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Tommy shook his head, “Oh, no no, we were just celebrating me getting the internship. Figured a nice dinner would have been,” he paused, gulping as he tried to think of an acceptable diction, “nice.” Perfect use of diction he supposed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Siren nodded looking back to Tommy’s friend, then back to Tommy who was speaking far more awkwardly now, “Yeah, yeah sure let's go with that.” Clapping his hands in front of his torso he paused in a strange silence. Tommys ears felt hot as the pair just stood there, “Well, I’ll leave you two be then.” Siren offered him a smug smile, looking down at the person behind him and offering Tommy a wink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning back around towards the door he waved, “Have a nice night Tomathy.” He walked back out to exit the restaurant. Tommy watched as the hero left before going to take his seat again only when he was sure that the hero was a good distance away. Looking up to meet Tubbo’s eyes. Silence fell between them before Tommy spoke up, “He so thought we were dating-” The statement made the two burst out laughing as the serious air was cut. Tommy nearly doubled over while Tubbo shook his head while his shoulders jumped with each laugh. Tubbo had lifted his hands for air quotations, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Sure let’s go with that.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Before letting out another laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He-The man fucking winked at me!” Tubbo wheezed hard, leaning forward as Tommy snorted and had to cover his face, “Oh that was great.” Tubbo was still having to calm down as the chuckles plagued him. Both had to take a few minutes of trying to even out their breaths, and taking several sips of water before the atmosphere relaxed enough for them to be able to focus on the implications of the heroes actions. Tubbo was the one to speak up first on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s not risk letting you go out tonight, maybe just rest up for tomorrow. With them out there? All three of them? There’s honestly a higher chance of you getting caught instead of you catching anyone. Can we agree on that?” Tubbo asked with a downtrodden and gentletone in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy had paused, letting the silence embody itself around them once again, a desperate need to protest formed but for once he followed logic, “Yeah. Yeah we can. You should probably send out a message to Ranboo as well. Just to avoid him getting caught doing anything.” Tubbo had nodded, quickly pulling out his phone to send out messages to anyone who would need it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One thing is for sure though. This is going to make my patrols a lot more interesting.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so I just really wanted to say thank you for all of the support! I'm so sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I honestly just could not write it because I'm really excited to take this plot and go with it.<br/>Anyway, as another thank you for providing music, and actually proof reading a bit of my other fic I would like to share with you all my teachers music channel! https://www.youtube.com/user/EXTRON180 <br/>He's honestly one of the best teachers I've ever had, and I thank him for being so amazing.<br/>Also if you're interested I've actually been streaming quite a bit recently! And I'm getting my PC tomorrow so not as many shitty Xbox streams lmao. https://www.twitch.tv/winteris2tired Yes this is self promo I have no regrets lmao, and if you're curious yes I do talk theories, lore, and about my fics on there. Anyway thank you for reading this far in. Have a nice day, and thank you to those who gifted me any works or wrote down that mine inspired you, you guys are so kind! Have a wonderful day everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Afterglow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaaaahh!!! Oh my goodness you guys are all so nice!! I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy was a big man. Correction, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>a big man. A big man with no fears. A big man with no worries. A big man that can do anything with pure confidence and no stress. Nope. Nothing. No stress. No worry. No anything. So there is literally, absolutely no chance that he is frantically moving about a busy street, a shit ton of coffee in hand for the building he now interns at, trying to get back within a reasonable amount of time. Yep, nope, couldn’t be him. Literally ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But in all seriousness it is a comical amount of coffee, the amount of cups he is currently holding, ranging from types of drinks to their temperatures, and all different sizes nonetheless. He already feels as though he needs a raise because this was more than a little stupid. He was supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>in </span>
  </em>
  <span>the office, not getting their drinks. Though unfortunately he would suppose that it makes unfortunate sense, if they couldn’t trust him with getting drinks why would they entrust him with anything potentially confidential, even partially so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy couldn’t help but let out a sigh, this was far too stressful for the task he was given, but thankfully the building was in sight, and he hadn’t spilt any of the coffee he was carrying. So weaving around the crowd of people, he did nothing to conceal his physical abilities, just short of straight up sprinting and doing backflips to only perfectly catch all the liquid that would have fallen out into their respective cups once landed. Yet the moment he was at the front of those clear glass doors he slowed down and strode in, handing the first coffee out to the receptionist. Who in return gave him a curt thank you in response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his carefully balanced stack of drinks he entered the elevator with the help of a security guard pressing the up button for him and his desired floor. On the way up he couldn’t help but think to himself curiously if said security guard felt useless at times as well. To be quite frank the best of the best work here in regards to heroes, most independent organizations report to them. Though he could suppose that he understood why the need for any extra eyes around the building, but even with them no one has yet noticed that an infamous vigilante now works right beneath all of their noses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guess he shouldn’t look a gifted horse in the mouth though, because he would rather things continue as they are rather than be found out on his first day. Though as he continues on this path he needs to be able to keep up with everything he’s told them, especially any lie he’ll end up presenting. Letting out a deep breath his shoulders slumped slightly. It feels as though this whole interning thing is going to feel a whole lot longer than what it will be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a ding of the elevator Tommy slipped out to start moving around and passing out the various drinks, just barely scurrying away from Jack Manifold without being sucked into the vortex of another lecture regarding his responsibilities. It’s partially the reason why he made sure to give Siren his drink last, and partially because he’s a little terrified of the hero, but he would rather deal with the taller man than listen to whatever Manifold has to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the way to the office room he handed Awesomedude his smaller coffee, a slight smile to his face. He really likes that guy, and he isn’t really sure why. Sure he took legal matters to keep the children’s video game references and aesthetic public, and it has come in handy several times. Multiple videos have circulated on the internet of him becoming “Sam Nook” to help bring out terrified kids and take them away from the dangerous situation they might be in. After that initial use of the carefully curated persona most companies were more than willing to let him use their characters in his line of work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not only that but he was a master of machinery, having made several robots of sorts to replace heroes at government facilities, so the heroes themselves can patrol elsewhere for the people. His work was intricate, interwoven wires and codes that Tubbo could hardly understand when they found a scrapped piece of one in the trash of HQ. He was both an incredibly terrifying presence that belonged to one of the kindest souls. He felt important somehow. A good importance given how much Tommy seemed to favor him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pushing past the thoughts that rattled around in his mind Tommy moved to open the door, pausing to take in a deep breath, before twisting the knob of the door and walking inside, and are you fucking kidding? The Philza and The Blade are both in here as well? God he thought he could escape them for his first day, but he should have known better. The three were truly the unbreakable trio of the hero world after all. But the thing was it wasn’t just three in the room but Nihachu as well. This did not bode well for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur turned his head up from the papers he was looking down on, a slight crazed look in his eyes before it disappeared as a smile spread across his face, “Ah! Tomathy! Just the person I needed!” Oh that was even worse than what he was expecting. Oh Gods, of fuck, oh no is he actually going to be caught on the first day? Was the beginning already the end? Was he dealt the shittest hand yet again? If needed he would just need to make a jump to Philza and brush a hand against him, then he would be set for a few minutes as confusion from his potential opponents set in. That would be if he could even reach the other blond that is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy let out a stiff chuckle, paired with his own grin, “Yeah, big man Wilbur! I do have your coffee. So sorry I didn’t get you three’s orders.” Philza raised a hand slightly, as if to dismiss the offer, “It’s fine. Techno and I didn’t need anything, and Niki will only drink one kind of tea at a coffeehouse on the other side of town.” Tommy nodded, sucking in his lips before nodding, but before he could say much of anything else Wilbur motioned him over, scooting off to the side to make room for the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy knew he was going to have to wear a pokerface and play his cards as if he were the best scammer in the nation. Moving closer to him he handed the dark haired man his coffee before taking a seat next to him, back ramrod straight with clear concern. It only seemed to make Wilbur chuckle, “Gods Tomathy you’re not in trouble, we just need your help with something.” He gave a curt nod, The Blade now spoke up from his spot off to the side, “You live in the district that Thesues patrols.” The blond paused as he looked to him with a raised eyebrow, “Theseus? Who’s that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After taking a sip Wilbur hummed, “He’s talking about Big T. Techno has just decided to start calling him Thesues.” He explained somewhat. Clearly confused, Tommy just turned to one of the most feared heroes that still garnered the most love by just being himself, Tommy had turned to one of the most deadly men on the planet and just asked out, “Why?” He was not expecting the stuttered and stumbled out response, almost as if the other felt a need to get his point across “Well I looked into him and it just makes sense. Theseus was known as a hero, and Big T has been steadily growing his reputation for quite some time now. Not only that-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Philza just had to raise his hand once more to cease the insistent rant about the connections between the greek myth and the vigilante who is clearly becoming a potential threat in their eyes. Someone important enough for The Blade to recognize. Tommy wanted to squeal. Tommy instead had opted to sit stiffly still next to his boss as he asked, “So what do you need me for then?” Wilbur had turned to him, calm features etched onto his face as he explained, “Well I’m taking it you’ve seen him in action, or have seen someone who has. We were hoping you would let Nihachu take a quick look through a few memories so we have a sense of who he is, how well trained he is, or if you would let her project the memories which would be even better, some physical traits of him. Anything really, we don’t even know his power.” He had spoken with such smoothness Tommy nearly couldn’t figure out how to navigate the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was either going to be the best course of action or the literal worse, because he definitely knew quite a bit about Big T given that he is him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking in a deep breath, he decided that pathos is the way to go, “There are just some personal things that I’d rather not go back to.” He explained with a slight mumble. Wilbur had nodded as if expecting the answer, “Which is understandable, but no fear. She can just categorize what she’s looking down to just heroes, vigilantes, and anything else that can fit into that category.” He had explained but Tommy just shook his head, “That’s the issue. That’s where it lies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A silence fell over the room, and for what reason he wasn’t sure. He just hoped that it was a silent recognition that he too was someone who had needed to be saved. Taking a moment to himself he let out a sigh, “I can show her if you really want, but it’s really just something that could encase everything else you could see. Because I do have things to show you regarding Big T, just if I do can it be,” he paused, as if he was trying to think of the right word, “If it can be selective is all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence was tense, and he waited until someone else spoke up, her voice was careful, as if some gears were turning in her head, pieces coming together from their few interactions together, “I think we can do that, just think of what you want to show me.” Holy fuck that worked, a tiny Tommy inside of him was bouncing around along the walls of his heart. Though he couldn’t let that show, he had forced on a tense outward appearance, almost pitiful really.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up and walked towards her while she stood up as well. With a deep breath he closed his eyes, deciding to get what he considered to be his hidderence out of the way, though he’s nearly positive that they think that there is more than one occurrence. Even though it was just a singular moment in his life that was a catastrophe it would be enough to convince her at least. Extending his hand to her she carefully took it on her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was so weird, it was as if he could feel her presence in his mind, within his memories. It was as though she stood there at the fire. It was as though she watched him cry out. It was as though she was there as the tall hero picked up a younger Tommy in their arms, holding him close as they realized what had likely happened. He could feel the rush of memories of that night surge and suddenly he wanted to shrink. He wanted to cry. He wanted to leave and never return because he never wanted to relive that night again. But he didn’t do any of those things, he remained strong, holding himself up tall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly they stopped as Niki pulled away slowly, letting out a shaky breath as her brows pulled together apologetically, “Tomathy, I, I am so sorry. You don’t have to continue if you don’t want to.” She tried to offer him a way out, but he needed to get this out of the way, he needed to gain the others' trust, “No, no it’s fine. That just is sort of an explanation as to why yaknow?” She nodded as a response solemnly, “I understand, I just wanted to make sure that you know that I don’t want you to do anything you don’t wish to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded back, “Yeah, yeah I get that. Uhm, you can project these next ones if you want.” With a hum she took his hands in hers again. Suddenly the grief had been stripped and he was forcibly being put to the test. He hoped that the whole memory manipulation thing would work, something Ranboo had offered far past midnight after hearing about one of his obstacles with his new job. With the projection on display the relief flooded his system. It seemed as though it would work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The projection was simple, Tommy had a deep cut in the top of his arm, and he was holding it down with as much strength as he could muster. Something he had done when he first started out. The projection of himself seemed younger, which he was during this particular moment. Though with the sounds of heavy footsteps ringing out he had to press himself up against the wall of the back alleyway, biting down on his lips to seal off any noise that would slip out. A taunting voice of a shitty thief was ringing out in the urban jungle Tommy was trapped in. Calling out, asking him where he was, to come out. The usual kind of almost movie-esque criminal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet the imposing figure came closer with each step before he was standing in front of the harmed Tommy, only for a blur of black and red to practically fly in front of him and tackled the criminal to the ground. Without going to truly harm the other the vigilante was clearly set on trying to simply restrain him, a rope in hand he moved to tie the hands of the man behind his back, the knife he held was now discarded across the ground, after being thrown from the lowly criminals grip. With a fair amount of struggling the man was successfully restrained, yet before Big T moved to help Tommy he quickly patted the man down before reaching down and pulling the gun he was holding out from the back of his pants, mumbling out a hushed, “Sadistic prick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally he turned to Tommy as he put the gun in the back of his own pants for right now. He didn’t say anything, which typically wasn’t the case but given that it was a merged memory of Tommy and himself he could forgive the slight purposeful slip up. Visibly memory Tommy was tense, back pressed into the rough brick as the other carefully reached out to his arm. Letting him take it in his hands Tommy remained quiet as he took the time to start patching him up. The silence was quite honestly deafening in the moment as the vigilante took the time to help him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the moments were drawn out Big T had stood and helped up Tommy, thankfully his night time job had the perks of coming with a voice modifier, even if the aspects of them talking to each other still made Tommy uneasy to show, “This should be fine for now, but you might need stitches so I would recommend going to the hospital.” A moment had passed, having to recognize the fact that Big T likely couldn’t go to the hospital without being recognized and likely chased down yet he still offered out to the younger of the two, “If you want I can help you there.” But instead of taking his help Tommy had shaken his head, mumbling on about how he could handle getting there just fine, even if in reality he had just gone to see Clementine to get fixed up. As he started to walk away the sounds of sirens rang, Tommy had taken the moment to look back at the alley to watch as Big T placed the gun back down by its original owner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that was simply it, that was the end of the interaction between the two of them. Tommy had walked off just fine, though he was clearly being watched from above, just to ensure that he would in fact be fine walking home alone by himself. Then what came with the end, faded into dust in front of the group of heroes. A group of heroes who watched with cynical analytical eyes, narrowed down to pinpricks as they watched the morally grey persona of society do good in place of themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy pulled his hands back away from Niki, “Uh. I’m so sorry. That’s all I can offer.” Wilbur nodded, eyes downcast as he held his chin in thought, “Thank you, this is enough for us to chew on.” Suddenly his eyes whipped up to meet Tommys, “But if you don’t mind me pushing, did it scar?” Of course it scarred. Nothing that deep wouldn’t scar, so instead of answering with words Tommy pulled back the sleeve of his jacket, reaching over to lift up the sleeve of his shirt, showing off the thick patch of roughly put together skin, “Course it did.” Before letting his sleeve fall back down, and shrugging the jacket back on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur nodded, “Thank you Tomathy. You are dismissed.” The blond nodded tensely back in understanding, though the air was a bit too harsh for his taste, so he let himself sprinkle in a bit of his own obnoxious charisma, “Ah yes, thank you. I can’t wait to hear Manifold try to beat his personal word count record in longly drawn out words in insufferable speeches.” The stab at the professional earned more than one chuckle, even from Wilbur himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah that reminds me, I’m so sorry for interrupting your date last night.” Tommy nearly coughed his way to hell, “Oh my God, Siren please do not apologize that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a date.” The hero only snorted in response, “Sure it wasn’t. Go on now. You have a speech to attend to.” With a light hearted huff Tommy was off, yet once his presence was removed from the room the temperature seemed to drop instantly. Silence fed onto itself as various other questions arose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur bit on his thumb, thinking of what he could do with the information he was given. A slight idea hit, it might not be much but it would be far greater than nothing, “Niki?” She hummed out curiously as a response, turning to him with wide eyes already knowing that he had an idea of what to do, “Show us what he showed you. The first thing, his reasoning for not letting you use your full power.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She bit on her bottom lip, a crease formed between her brows, “I’m not sure Wilbur. It certainly is quite personal.” He was quick to respond, “It’s so I can measure a gauge for this situation, I need to see both scenarios to make a proper judgement.” Taking in a deep breath she held it in silently before her shoulders slumped forward slightly, turning her back to him and stepping out of the way she let his memory form. Yet in doing so she clearly did not wish to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A much younger Tomathy sat in the middle of wreckage, skin covered in soot and bright warm colors as flames erupted around him. He was crying, sobbing out, as his head swiveled to look around. His small torso was wrecked by deep heaves as he called out for his parents, desperately trying to find them amidst the debris. Echos of a fight could be heard, yells and screams, several familiar to the heroes who watched on, a sudden concern being put on display of said heroes. The battle that was being waged was one they were all far too familiar with. The downfall of Schlatt. The destruction was astronomical, but the amount of casualties were far more painful to take in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tomathy was trying to move around, but it only made him breathless between the running and heaving. The kid was inhaling smoke which only made him cough out more, doubling over as he struggled to even open his eyes. It was all too much for such a small child, yet before all was lost a loud rushed sound of wind could be heard before he disappeared, the figure moved so fast that Niki could hardly keep up with the fragment of a memory she was given. Only to finally rest on a slightly younger Philza, who held Tomathy in his arms tightly. The building the kid was in, had no one else who was alive, now only housing corpses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had moved back to give the child some space, offering a gentle smile to the young soul as he quietly encouraged him to take in breathes of clear air, though once he could Tomathy started crying, asking about his parents. He couldn’t find them. Were they already out? Were they alright? Where were they? Where are his parents? Where are they?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Philza couldn’t say much, except that if they did manage to make it out he would bring him straight to them. In a silent motion he scooped up the young boy, the boy in return held onto the robes of the older man's uniform, fingers gripping the fabric as his tears tainted threads. Already knowing the likelihood of his parents fates.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His parents obviously didn’t have a chance to make it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The memory was over. The air was stiff, with recognition and with the events of tragedy having been on clear display. Philza pressed his hands together before leaning into them, faintly acknowledging that he had his own memory of that boy from that day. The Blade watched with a creased expression. Nihachu held her ground tensely as Wilbur finished his own analysis of the situation presented to them. Yet even still he had to mask his own pained expression with a hardened frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I know what we can do to see this vigilantes grip on the people he helps.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Before I go I would like to say I am working on a second fic called "Wings of Gods and Many Men" which is a far, far more serious and dark Dream SMP fic that I am in the middle of writing right now. So I'll likely be jumping between this one and that one, so expect slightlu slower updates. Though with that being said I hope to hear of your thoughts in the comments! :) Have a wonderful night!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Last Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: I'm gonna work on my sad fic for a bit<br/>Tommy's Stream:Hey, I died, came back to life, and have so much more trauma than before now.<br/>Me: ...... vigilante happiness</p>
<p>Anyway yeah, speed wrote this because streams made me sad. I have no regrets. Also, this happens quite a bit, but remember this oh dear readers, I love my foreshadowing and you guys have missed quite a bit as far as I can tell. :) Have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His night time job was absolutely exhilarating. Especially given that his time with work gave Tubbo a chance to spend a good amount of time on his gear, and blessed be the Gods was it worth it. The Moon Shoes he had were now upgraded and he could jump and make it to the top of a building in a single jump. For about an hour Tommy had just spent time practicing using them, to keep balance and get used to the rush of wind next to his ears. With each bounce of the shoes a spike of adrenaline had run through him. Electricity coursed through his veins as he was shot up multiple stories.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several times his cheers rang out through the streets he roamed, a promise to anyone who heard, that trouble in any cases would be met by someone determined to stop them Each time he yelled out a series of laughs would erupt from his right ear, Tubbo clearly enjoying the amusement and use of his new upgraded shoes, occasionally giving out the reminder to not break them then simply let his friend enjoy the freedom that his vigilantism gave him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though as the night sky grew darker Tubbo started calling out street names and the potential threats they contain. Big T was quick to get to each scene, and true to the nature of the new shoes he got there </span>
  <em>
    <span>quick. </span>
  </em>
  <span>While there were one or two trouble shots when it came to dodging attacks, it accidentally sent him sky high with the upgraded soles. Though he used it to his advantage, maneuvering his falls to land on the villains he needed to take down. With the impact after the land he could successfully say that yes, he took them down. Knocked them out cold, but luckily enough for him they were still alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Last thing he would ever want is for blood to be on his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he’s nearly positive that something as terrible as that would never happen. Of course none of this was on the forefront of his mind. What was on the forefront was how he presented himself to the terrified citizens he just saved, but they relaxed when they saw him. Obviously Big T’s reputation was growing because tense shoulders fell, and younger eyes shone when they looked up at his mask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but smile to himself as he pointed the small family of three to the nearest hospital in case they were hurt, offering his help in case they wanted him to follow them to make sure that they would make it to the hospital alright. They had declined, all the while Tubbo was yelling something to him in his ear after being set to a far lower volume so Tommy could focus on taking down the criminals. His friend likely was telling him that he couldn’t go ahead and watch them anyway like he normally did, even though it eased his own anxiety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He will admit, he did take a moment to watch as they walked off, which only seemed to anger his friend more. After a moment more he finally turned around while turning Tubbo’s call volume up while angrily muttering out into the earpiece, “What the fuck do you-” He was cut off by the end of his friends sentence, “..Blade!” Tommy couldn’t help but quirk an eyebrow, “Blade?” He asked out, but was nearly immediately answered about his query as he picked up his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A large intimidating figure was standing behind him, Axe of Peace in hand and casually thrown over his shoulder, as eyes through the infamous pig mask glowered down to him. The red cape did nothing to make him seem any bit smaller, and Tommy wouldn’t lie; he nearly cried a little at the fright, “Ah! Blade! The Blade? Big Blade! Big man!” The sudden word vomit clearly confused the older hero as expressed by the slight tilt of his head, as well as a hint of something else but Tommy would rather not look a bit too hard into that. He had other things to worry about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he would have loved it if the other man spoke up, he never did, he just looked down to him. Thinking. Calculating. Well if this is how it was going to go Tommy might as well use it to his advantage, “Well what a wonderful chat this has been but I actually have an appointment with some vampiric doctors in an hour so I have to go.” Surprisingly he was faster than the Blades hand, which was reaching over to his shoulder before he shot up in the air managing to land on the roof, even if it was with quite a lack of grace. With a quick glance behind him he spotted the man already up in the air, matching Tommys own height. Oh yeah, that’s right. Man also has his own super abilities. Nice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy practically sprinted off, gaining speed and distance with his new gear. Tubbo was yelling out streets he could go, safe spots, alleyways that had perfect hiding spots, but the Blade’s own physical abilities were on par with Tubbos new equipment so there was no place Tommy could stop at safely. He couldn’t tell if the other man was just way too overpowered, or if Tubbo’s equipment was. Either way one of them was but Tommy didn’t have the time to think about that considering he’s being hunted and all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though The Blade wasn’t quickly closing the distance between the two, he was still gaining in on him, and Tommy needed to get that to end quickly. Taking in deep steady breaths, Tommy leaped off the edge of a building and onto the roof of the next one. He had an idea, but it was going to be risky, though whatever he did right now would have been risky might as well go with the option that included using his own powers. Once he landed on the roof he suddenly doubled back, jumping up and staring death in the face before suddenly grabbing onto the others exposed wrist. Maybe he could have chosen a better spot, he definitely could have because one he gripped the wrist The Blade twisted his hand to grab Big T’s own, rounding out his body and throwing Tommy to the ground between the buildings with a notable echo that would have scared any on go-ers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his back colliding with the ground Tommy wheezed out as all the air was knocked out of him. Pain erupted from his shoulders and subconsciously he knew that if The Blade did that without him being able to grab a hold of him, his back would have been broken. Maybe that’s what the older man was hoping for because now he stood in front of Big T’s body. Stance relaxed as he started to talk, “Sorry if I scared you, not really but it’s a good thing to say I suppose.” He paused as he looked down to Tommy, with The Blades voice being the only one calling out Tommy knew either his earpiece was broken or lost, “I’m quite honestly surprised you turned around at the last second though, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> caught me by surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another moment passed before his head turned to Big T, “Why? I know you don’t think that you could beat me.” He pointed out, Tommy didn’t move, having to wait for the right moment before running off again. The Blade let out a sigh at the lack of response, double tapping on the green emerald on his earring, waiting before mumbling something into it. It’s honestly smart, a listening device as well as something for communication hidden in plain sight. He hummed and nodded as he spoke before turning back to the vigilante, “Sorry to disappoint but Siren and Philza will be here soon to bring you in, they’ll get you medical for your back, and anything else that would need the attention. Also those two criminals you took out should be taken care of now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paused, looking over to the silent vigilante before slowly making his way over to him, “Might as well see what you look like in case you manage to run off again.” He huffed out, almost unimpressed, as if he had already won. In a sense he did, but only in his own eyes. Once his hand was down mere inches away from the mask Big T suddenly grabbed hold of the hero's wrist, a flash of mild shock rushed across his face before Tommy suddenly threw him off into the brick wall, a deafening crack could be heard. But when he looked over to see what it was exactly, Tommy was more scared about the fact that it was the brick wall that ended up cracking instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that as a clear sign for him to get going Tommy rolled his entire body to be resting on the back of his shoulders before launching himself to his feet. Wasting no time before sprinting off once again, the wheezing coming from the hero quickly fading away with the distance. The Blades' power truly was quite amazing, and Tommy was rather proud of himself for being able to mimic it so well, and so quickly. Though with the sounds of feet soon pounding against the concrete ground behind him that pride seemed to vanish, being replaced by fear rather quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t even risk looking behind himself instead once he turned to a main street he had twisted his body so his feet were up against the wall of a building, using the combined forces of Tubbo’s equipment and The Blades borrowed ability Tommy was able to shoot himself a considerable distance before being forced to run through the alleyways once again. As he did so he had thought that maybe he had managed to shake the hero off of his trail, but when he saw the man jump over the top of the building to the other roof he had pressed himself up against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence screeched in his ears. He had barely managed to get by that time, but the other was obviously still on the lookout for him. Tommy had to play this game carefully if he wanted to get by without being detected.  He was still two turns away from being able to merge into a larger crowd. But the chance of the other spotting him before he would be able to get there was alarmingly high. He didn’t know if he was more likely to get caught if he continued to sneak around the other or if he instead took off and hid his gear to walk around as Tomathy. Or did The Blade already expect that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A huff fell from his chest as his ears listened in on any movement the other was making. Slowly he slid off his mask, and placed it in the back of his pants because unfortunately he didn’t have anywhere else that wouldn’t be so obvious to literally every other human. Gods did he have to get just like a bandana or something, maybe some goggles, who knows. Next he shucked off his jacket, it was far too obvious who it belonged to and was an unfortunate attention grabber. Paired with The Blades hawk like eyesight? It was a match made in Hell. Another thing he would sadly have to replace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After throwing it behind the dumpster he couldn’t help but frown when he grabbed onto the utility belt, it would be a pain to replace, but it was something he was willing to risk if it helped him avoid the well trained hero after him. Who knows, maybe he could find it again later on. Tommy slid the belt beneath the dumpster next to the discarded jacket. Silently he was admittedly a bit happy that his shoes Tubbo made just looked like normal shoes, though it did nothing to erase the frustration he felt. So then with his emotions high he readjusted his shirt and tried to dust off as much dirt and grime off his clothes as he could. Tommy quite honestly was just hoping that the other wouldn’t take notice of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So with Tommy just actually doing his best he carefully maneuvered throughout the alley, head turned upwards to watch out for The Blade so he could shoot off into the shadows once more. Moving quickly he pushed his way through his self made path, having fate on his side for once because he didn’t see the tall tale sign of pink hair, or even a glint of eyes from above. With unofficial safety on his side Tommy moved quickly to get to the crowd of people just ahead of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The adrenaline and anxiety was coursing through him to the moment he had breached the edge of the building. Distantly he spotted the hero, but thankfully for him he had his back to him, turned to look in a different area. Tommys breath was caught in the top of his throat as he walked faster until he had managed to blend in with the crowd. Heading towards a coffee shop he knew that sat at an intersection of buildings, and hidden between the interwoven stalls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To ease his tension Tommy found himself ordering an iced coffee, he wasn’t a big fan of scalding the roof of his mouth. Like any normal person is. He let himself calm down because within the time it took to get his order the store hadn’t been raided by the hero who was hunting him down. With the plastic cup in hand Tommy soon walked out, trying to use his casual sipping of his drink as a coverup for him to look around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking up to where The Blade was a stab of worry hit him. Philza and Siren were already with him. Based on the readjusting of his beanie Philza must have flown Siren over to the hero to get to him quicker. The hero who had earlier called them, who had explained that he had captured the vigilante they were on the lookout for. The vigilante who managed to escape him. The vigilante who managed to escape The Blade.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This did not bode well. But not just that, but his Moon Shoes are definitely broken. Tubbo’s gonna kill him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Last night, I was fine. Dropping lines and getting mine. This goal, bet it’s a role. Smoking kine and acting so disgraceful. Oh she knows time is on my side. Oh she knows she’s lost control.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two just sort of stared at him. Neither of them said anything of what he just explained, as if the disbelief hadn’t set in enough. Then Phil started laughing, it was light at first but before soon enough the older man had doubled over, barking out laughter almost painfully, “Phil this isn’t funny,” he tried to reason but the man just raised a hand to him, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” the man paused as he quieted down before his laughing picked back up again, “No. No I’m not. I can’t believe you let yourself be bested by a vigilante.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur was still in a bit of disbelief himself, “I’m so sorry, can you just backtrack and explain?” Techno sighed, running a hand through his hair slumping over with a huff, “I caught him taking out two criminals who were trying to rob a small family, or at least I think that’s what those two were trying to do. Theseus took him out, offered to help the family get to a hospital. He turned around saw me, starting spewing some kind of panicked word vomit and ran off. I wasn’t sure what to say to him, but once I saw him running I went after him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He motioned down to his feet, “Must have new gear because he was able to launch himself on top of a roof and we went from there. Suddenly, kid just turns around to catch me by my wrist. I think he was going to try and fight back but in a really weird way. I grabbed him by his wrist, threw him down to the ground. Enough to cause quite a bit of damage yes, but not enough to break anything. Imagine poor me’s surprise when I go to grab his mask, and he grabs me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>throws me against a brick wall with one hand, and cracks the wall.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That cut off any excess laughter from Phil and only seemed to bring out more confusion in Wilbur, “He what?” Techno nodded with an almost sarcastic sounding, “Yes!” Being called out before shaking his head, turning on his heel, and suddenly going off in one direction towards where the whole him being thrown thing went down.Once he finally saw it again after jumping across a few buildings rooftops, it registered in his head that the crack on the wall was a bit bigger than he remembered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel the tension in Wilbur’s shoulders, as well as how threatened Phil felt when their eyes looked down to the alley, “That seems like a bit more of a crater than a crack there mate.” Stiffly Technoblade nodded, eyeing Wilbur from the side as he held his chin, brows furrowed as he was clearly thinking of what to do next. Silence remained between them. Unknowing to the other two, there were somethings Technoblade noticed that he willingly let go unsaid, no need to bring connections to the table that might not be as important as they think. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream comes back in today,” is what the taller man said that caught the other two’s attention instantly, worry etched into their features, Philza’s far more than Techno’s, “Are you sure? Don’t get me wrong this vigilante seems to be quite a handful, but to get Dream on them? Doesn’t that seem like a bit much? And if that goes public the panic that could ensue.” The father tried his best to reason, only to be met with a shaking head, “I have an idea. Don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes bore into the sight of the damaged wall, bricks having been taken from their spots, scattered about the dirty alleyway below them, his glare almost as powerful as Theseus’s throw, “Whoever is behind that mask is far more dangerous than we know, we don’t know of their power but now we have to start taking notes, including the fact that he ran until he grabbed ahold of you.” His glare only seemed to sour the more he stared, “We can’t let them get further than they’ve already gotten. We don’t know the damage that they could cause.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the distance, much further away in an apartment where said vigilante and his roommate resided, yelling and screams echoing through the halls, “Tommy you broke my Moon Shoes!” “Sorry-” “And you got coffee and didn’t even get me anything!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes. Dangerous vigilantes indeed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BLADE. BIG MAN. BIG MAN TECHNO. This won't lead anywhere bad at all. No way. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the short chapter! I'm probably gonna keep them kinda short until the seriousness truly picks up later on.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AAAAAA it's been so long! I meant to write more over spring break but I got so busy :( anyway chapter six is here now! Please take the chapters end notes a good look because there's a lot to go over!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy hated doing coffee runs. He always felt rushed and as though he never had enough time to do them. Not to mention he was always overwhelmed by the sheer amount of cups he had managed to balance in his grasp was, always more than a little stupid. Yet at the same time he was happy that he had an almost buffer that was the journey on this particular Saturday morning. It was the first checkpoint day. The first time he had to turn in a gadget for his internship. Well technically that was yesterday, but now he has to face the person in charge of that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now don’t get him wrong, Tubbo had created an amazing piece to turn in. Incredibly realistic robotic bees with microscopic cameras and microphones in them, that can track any person that they are targeted onto. Also if all goes well there is a planned upgrade for them so they can be used for collecting data and DNA from crime scenes, as well as potentially being weaponized. This was all written out in a detailed transcript that was turned in alongside the small machines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was quite amazing what Tubbo could do, truly, especially when it came to bees. He was just worried if there would be any questions directed at him about them, especially when it comes to the specific coding and wiring that Tubbo had used. No matter how Tubbo explained it to him he just couldn’t understand. It was a tense and uncomfortable thought, but he had to brave the event anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dull hope ached in his chest as he pushed through the front doors of the busy building, quickly doing his rounds of passing out the many cups of coffee to the several heroes and staff members who ordered. Taking a minute or so of his time to offer Awesamdude a smile, and stuttering out a question of how his day has been, enjoying a moment of small talk with the popular hero before the man was being taken off for other duties he had to attend to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This left Tommy with a single drink left to hand out. To a person who quite honestly decides the fate of his stay as an intern. One of the most technologically advanced minded people who could verbally and emotionally slay him with his decision. A digital man that only modern day legends can speak of in private. A terrifying being amidst the most powerful people on the planet, and Tommy still fears him the most.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karl Jacobs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now don’t get it twisted now. Karl Jacobs has the personality of a fuzzy butterfly that just hatched, learning to find joy in flying for the first time, while dancing along the site of a fairy-esque picnic and resting along the nests of soft hair of said picnic’s on goers. At least based on what Tommy has seen of him. While the man himself was practically a computer in disguise, able to code quicker than society’s fastest hacker, he wasn’t a hero. He simply remained on the sidelines of the hero world as a person who did a considerable amount of heavy lifting for heroes as a creator of their gear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s created Siren’s echoing microchips, Philza’s mechanical wing guards, Awesamdudes water powered flying trident, Sapnaps compacts for the man to pull fire from, the entirety of 404’s base beneath the HQ’s building, that lets him have unrestricted access to the internet as a whole, The Blades armor that knocks back the force of whatever criminals throw at him. Not even to mention the amount of items he’s created for Dream, including the mask which is said to have code for night vision, thermo based lenses, tracking devices, DNA reading mechanic’s, and who knows what else.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karl Jacobs was an incredibly well renowned figure head when it came to heroes electronic and mechanical gear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karl Jacobs was also going to be the determate for Tommyinnit’s role at HQ.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karl Jacobs is an understandably terrifying person to Tommy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was standing outside the main lab, drink in hand, just sort of staring at the white door. He couldn’t be that terrifying right? He ordered a french vanilla iced coffee with sweet cream foam and extra creamer. The guy is soft. Tommy has nothing to fear. If he could down a black coffee and this guy couldn’t he should be fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That would be reassuring if Tommy did take his coffee black, but that is besides the point. With a deep breath he pushed his way through the doors, slowly to avoid bringing any sudden or negative attention his way. Soft music floated through the air that was almost soothing in its own right, if it wasn’t the strangest indicator of something being off. The main lab was known for being crowded, busy, either loud music would encase everything, or silence would be granted for other interns to have peace of mind. Instead it was empty and soft. Instead it was wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy nearly turned away, thinking he had the wrong room, but Karl slinked his head out from the side of one of the walls, looking to the person who came in before a large smile broke out across his face, “Tomathy! Just the man I wanted to see!” Is what he exclaimed before his body followed and halfway jogged up to Tommy. Tommy, who was frozen still, “Karl! Big man! Big man Karl! You’re just the person I needed to see too! Here to drop off your coffee. Yep, to do that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karl nodded, swiftly taking his drink that Tommy offered and took a gulp, motioning for Tommy to follow him. Tommy bit the inside of his cheek as he did so, thinking over everything in his head, from the robotic controls of Tubbo’s bee’s to his will. He really should write that out at some point. As he followed Karl, the colorful one of the two suddenly fell back on a chair before swiveling around to look at the blond, almost like a kid looking to hear a story, “Explain to me the coding of the microchip in the thorax and how it works with the wired circuits for transmitting live and recorded audio from the microphone in the abdomen, as well as the visual coming from the head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jesus fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is so much worse than what he thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God he wished he drank black coffee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was practically forced into a stand still as he looked to Karl, who held eye contact. Silence wrapped it’s cold arms around the two before Tommy meekly pushed against it, “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t expecting such a quick question.” He chuckled awkwardly, trying to gain himself time to go over all of the notes Tubbo gave him. He had dropped off the project as the last thing on the to do last night, he was surprised that Karl had already looked over it. Maybe he was just that fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh it’s fine, I wasn’t expecting you to have this all on hand off of the top of your head,” He hummed before turning to look at what Tubbo had given to Tommy to give to Karl, both of which had looked over the papers, throwing in more Tommy based lingo to make it more believable as well as erasing any trace of his friends help, “Especially considering this is Tubbo’s design.” Tommy froze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What did he just say? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m, I’m sorry what?” Karl smiled as he turned his head to face him, “I mean there’s no way you made this, you spend all your time out as Big T, or well, Theseus. One of those you go by.” Tommy didn’t even let himself look taken back, “I’m sorry? I don’t know what you mean. I worked on this project, sure I might have needed help at some points when it came down to it, but I’m not, I’m not a criminal!” He blurted out almost a bit too concerned over the accusation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karl just shook his head, “Hey there’s no need to get all up in arms about it Tommy,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>How does he know my real name</span>
  </em>
  <span>, “When I first saw you come in for your interview I was already a bit skeptical. You were clearly hiding bruises because, even if you didn’t notice, you were flinching when you were first adjusting in your seat.” Tommy’s brows burrowed because what the fuck was he on about, “The fu- you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>watching me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The boy half hissed out, but Karl didn’t seem to be phased. Instead he continued to talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I did a bit of light investigating for myself just because it’s a bit concerning when the new intern, to a highly sophisticated and secure headquarters for superheros, starts flinching for no apparent reason.” Tommy shook his head, anger flowing through his veins, “Did you stalk me?” He cried out, “For what reason? Oh he was flinching, what if I had just fallen down while on a morning jog!” Tommy yelled out in a half mimicking the tone of the other. Karl’s smile dropped, seriousness taking over his bubbly personality in an instant, “Well it is quite a funky town, sprinkles and all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The anger drained from him as eye contact was kept. It sounded like a completely out of pocket phrase to anyone who didn’t know what it meant. It sounded absolutely ridiculous if you didn’t know the hidden meaning beneath the words. It was sort of like a code to a speakeasy, a cautionary tale between people who understood. A phrase used by undercover vigilante’s to know that the other is there. A signal light between illegal heroes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karl was quick to take another sip, “By the way there’s no cameras or microphones in here that anyone else has access to other than myself.” He finished his drink from that point on, tossing it in the trash. Questions rushed through Tommy’s head as words stumbled out of his mouth, “What, how, who,” and he wanted to ask them all at once. Karl just chuckled out, “What? You weren’t the only person who thought of hiding in plain sight.” A portal formed next to him, Karl reached in and pulled out a white monster before the portal closed, cracking it open smoothly “It’s Timescape by the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After he stated his name Tommy saw on the other side of the room a hand form out of a portal and moved to open the mini fridge, grab a white monster, and disappear back into the colorful void. It took Tommy a few silent moments to process everything that he had just been witness to, before practically bouncing into the seat next to him, “No fucking way you’re Timescape. Your quantum jumps are insane, as well as your tactful ability when it comes to the compression of time and space itself. How do you do it? What is your body even made of? What kind of DNA do you have to withstand the freezing heat of the heavy weight of the universe?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You practically disappeared after you helped in taking down Schlatt! Well, not directly, but everyone part of the underground knows they wouldn’t have been half as close without your help! How did you do it? Undetected too!” Tommy’s true self shone and Karl couldn’t help but smile at the sudden shine in his eyes, the kid clearly looked up to him in some strange way, but he couldn’t let this get carried away so quickly. Things had to be discussed first and foremost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, all wonderful questions, for later. We need to talk right now.” Tommy’s mouth clipped shut as he nodded sharply, clear cooperation with one of the most powerful vigilantes in existence, “You had a run in with The Blade the other night, correct?” The blond nodded, a small, “Yeah.” Falling past his lips as he wrung his hands together. Karl let out a sigh, shoulders slumping forward slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He came by the lab the day after, asking about trackers that certain interns have if their loyalties to us go public, and if they live near frequented villain hotspots. Just so that if anything happens to them, we know where they are, yaknow, liabilities sake. It was rather confusing given how forward thinking he typically can be. Do A and B to get to C kind of thing,and he has always been very focused on his job. Understandably so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I looked into it. Saw that you were our new intern, went through your files and went to go data match everything, and it did. Just as it was coded to I presume. Though when I got a hold of your address I used my own abilities to see the things that have happened through the years there and well, found you in your gear. And so on the rabbit hole of looking through your past goes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kinda weird if you ask me.” Tommy pointed out, and Karl nodded, almost as if in defeat, “Yeah. Yeah that’s fair. I don’t blame you on that one, but that’s not the point. The point is Blade suspects you of being Big T.” Now that made him jump in his seat, going into instant denial, “No. No way he does.” Karl just sort of sucked in his lips and bit on them, nodding slowly, “Not a lot of people start calling others, “Big Man” when they get nervous, especially someone as rather tall as you. He might not interact with people much, but Technoblade has some of the best eyes of the entire force.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fear trickled through his being as the gravity of the situation slowly sank in, The Blade suspected him of being himself. That wasn’t good in the slightest, “Though don’t panic too much, I managed to throw him off your trail as best as I could.” The blond nodded, going to speak again but instead Karl raised a hand, quickly clearing his throat and suddenly started discussing something or another about the specs of something. Then the door opened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karl pushed his chair to roll out from the corner of the lab they were in to see who it was before a bright smile spread across his face, “You guys are back!” He called out as thudding footsteps rushed over to the older of the two. Suddenly a flash of white and black grabbed Karl up into their arms. It didn’t take more than a half second later for Tommy to recognize the hero Sapnap had just scooped his technical mentor into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Laughter was mixed with indistinguishable chatter as two other figures went to go beside the hugging pair. Tommy’s heart leapt into his throat as he spotted the most well known group in the entire hero industry. Electronic hero 404, otherwise known as GeorgenotFound. Sapnap, a loud and brash hero who’s known for his beast-like fighting and hidden soft spot. Theninally Dream, both mysterious when it comes to his personal life, but outwardly open when it comes to his quick witted personality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trio were focused on the main lab runner, leaving Tommy a moment to himself to sit in awe. That was until a white mask turned to him. An unmoving expression meeting Tommy’s wide eyes. A hand raised, “Hey there. Sorry if we’re interrupting. Loverboy here just wanted to see loverboy the sequel over there.” Tommy couldn’t even say anything back to him, opting to just nod as his eyes flitted down to take in the pair, only now seeing the golden rings on each of their fingers. A puzzle piece falling into another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karl was playing a dangerous game, but at the same time he seemed to be a master at it. Once the awestruck had worn off Tommy had moved to actually speak with 404 and Dream, though even though the two were willing to listen someone else had entered the lab before Tommy got the chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A frustrated Jack Manifold was requesting Tomathy, saying he was taking too long for his checkpoint, before walking out to wait for him. The heroes chuckled as Tommy leaned back and groaned, giving a two finger salute, “Duty calls, and duty is coming in the form of a man who I am almost certain hates me.” Earning a few chuckles he walked off, giving a small wave to Karl who only had the chance to smile back as the doors closed behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It flew away from her reach and the bullets catch in her teeth. Life goes on, it gets so heavy. The wheel breaks the butterfly, every tear a waterfall. In the night, the stormy night she’ll close her eyes. In the night, the stormy night away she’d fly.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you can see and hear everything then Tubbo? The entire lab?” Tubbo nodded to his friend, who was suiting up while the shorter of the two troubleshooted his bee’s, “Yep. I can even hear some of the footsteps outside in the hallway. I do believe I outdid myself with this one.” Tommy hummed as he moved forward to get a good look at his friend's monitor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I still can’t believe he’s Timescape.” The two of them didn’t say anything to that. As silence left the two Tommy had opted to continue, “I don’t get why he would disappear like that though.” Tubbo took in a deep breath, pausing once more, “Well, I ran the numbers once,” he spoke softly, in such a manner that Tommy didn’t interrupt his friend, “I was curious while you were out doing something.” With his eyes turned down he said simply, “No amount of natural genetic mutation can truly withstand the aftereffects of his power.” A soft frown formed on their faces, all while Tommy turned down to look at the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Either his body is deteriorating with each passage of time and space he moves, from mainly large jumps, or his body was tested on to push his abilities further than they should be going. Or both.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was either harming himself when using his power, or he was a human lab rat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eventually, either way though, he won’t be able to hold onto this reality and,” Tubbo trailed off. Not finishing his own sentence. Tommy cleared his throat, trying to think of something more optimistic, yet his voice gave away his downtrodden emotions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope we never find out what him reaching his powers' natural end would cause.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahhh! So much fun and foreshadowing I know! Anyway, I would like to thank everyone for the copious amounts of support for my small little fic. It means the world! To start this off I would like to say that someone actually made an animatic for this fic based off of the chase scene between Technoblade and Tommy! It's literally so amazing!<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P2BZHoeTFBg&amp;lc=z23pzjbjqmv2vdnkbacdp435bp2b1psfhdvifv5zcwpw03c010c<br/>They've also sent me some sketches as well and I love them all! They're twitter is iconci_idiot or @idiotconic. Speaking of fanart and such for this comment if anyone else has ever made any or plan on doing so, which is such an amazing thought to me because it's so hard to imagine people would, but my Twitter is greenpinkroe, it's also where I'm going to start posting notifications of when this updates because someone has actually asked, so you shall receive!<br/>Finally, please go subscribe to this composer on Youtuber, I listen to their music when I write and they've done some light beta reading for me, they're only at 511 and they deserve so much more :) <br/>https://www.youtube.com/user/EXTRON180<br/>Finally, finally, I have a twitch! Drop by if you wish, but you don't have to of course. <br/>https://www.twitch.tv/winteris2tired<br/>Have a wonderful day, and I can't wait to see y'all next time! :]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Night Before Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It hasn't even been a week and I'm posting the next chapter? Yes! I'm slowly inching closer to the big stuff of this fic and I'm super excited to get there! Though those will certainly take more time than these, or they won't depending on how well I can write in one day lmao. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy wasn’t quite sure how he got here. Well he has a sense of his unintentional direction when in relations to his social and professional relations. It started a few days ago after doing another coffee run, he had walked into Siren’s office as he did his tasks. Siren had a question regarding the neighborhood Tommy lived in. The crime rates, the vigilante activity, how they correlate and affect each other as he could see physically. Sarcastically Siren asked if Tomathy was positive, which was quickly met with an equally sure, “Of course I am, I’m always right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made him chuckle, pause, and after a moment or two he asked Tommy to stay with him for a bit in case he needed any other questions answered. The blond had nearly turned him down, nearly said no, but when he heard from out in the hallway that Jack Manifold was looking for him he had agreed to do so easily. Visibly it seemed to please Siren, if the gentle smile was anything to go off of. Tommy remembered taking great pride in looking Manifold in the face and saying that Siren wanted him in the office for a bit longer. His joy filled chest swelled when he saw the dissatisfaction on Jack's face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That first day was fairly tame. Tommy had sat at the side table while working through different files that were sent to him, organizing the surplus of data that was being sent in. More heroes were being sent out into areas there typically were none. They were bringing in information and arrests, enough arrests to be concerned with. Five vigilantes have already been taken in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was only sent out of his office that day when Technoblade and Philza had come in to discuss something with Siren. Both of which seemed to raise a brow at his presence. Siren had dismissed him, before turning to the two heroes to ask under hushed breath what was going on. Yet the serious bubble they formed was popped when Tommy stepped out the door and was instantly swarmed by fellow interns and people higher up on the social ladder of HQ, a series of soft chuckles floated from the room at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Assholes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the next day came and the same thing happened. He was dropping his coffee and Siren had asked him to stay once again just in case he needed him. Though subconsciously he knew that the other didn’t need him, and he knew that the other knew he didn’t need him. Tommy accepted anyway. And it was Siren who actually told Jack that he wanted Tommy there in his office. With the lack of responsibilities truly needed to be piled onto Tomathy he enjoyed his time with Siren, while it was quieter than the rambunctiousness that was dealing with Manifolds other, actually adult, interns, the office room was quiet and peaceful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was until Siren looked over at him, “Tomathy, how well do you know me?” The quick typing coming from Tommy’s laptop paused for a second before blue eyes met brown, “Uhm, is that a trick question?” He asked, clearly confused, “No. No it’s not. As a citizen who came into this HQ, how much do you know about me.” Siren had crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair as he turned to look at Tommy. Tommy who was a child above six foot, hunched over his laptop like some kind of gremlin, with an expression that portrayed nothing but confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, well. You’re, you’re Siren. Your power is Echo, which allows you to sway the whims of those who hear you and,” Siren cut him off, “No, no, not that stuff. That stuff is boring. I’m talking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Me as in Wilbur, not me as in Siren.” “Oh.” The two just stared at each other at that point, a silent line having been drawn between the two, “You do know that you can call me Wilbur, right?” Tommy shook his head, “No, no It’s fine. That feels almost disrespectful to do so,” He was cut off yet again, Siren now having a shit-eating grin on his face, “Call me Wilbur.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know this almost feels like an abuse of power the way you are pushing me to do things I don’t wish to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Call me Wilbur.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilbur.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to call you that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So who was that you were out on that date with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God, Wilbur!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur let out a chuckle, “Oh whoa there Tomathy, no need to be so rude and disrespectful with that tone of yours. You should really watch how you speak to those above you, especially try to cut that yelling.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy left that day with a better understanding of who his boss truly is. A bitch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had returned the next day without needing to be asked to stay. The third day was a fairly strange one. Halfway through Wilbur had asked him the same question, “So Tomathy, how well do you know me?” Wilbur had let out a laugh as Tommy slumped over with a sigh, “This again?” Wilbur placed down his pen to turn to him, “Just humor me.” Biting the inside of his cheek Tommy leaned back in his chair, looking up to the ceiling as his thoughts racked up in his head, “Hm no.” “No?” Wilbur tilted his head to the side as he raised a brow, “No as in I know nothing about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur chuckled, nodding, “Alright, alright.” And then he actually went quiet for a few minutes, leaving Tommy some quiet to get back to work once again. Though his head did snap to the side to look over at Wilbur when the sound of a guitar being strummed danced along the air. Tommys baffled expression met Wilbur’s smug one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilbur what the fuck.” The older man's smile only grew, “Thank you for remembering my name.” The blond just blinked as he watched him, “What has gotten into you? Why do you just have a guitar in here? You play? Just, why?” His eyes were concerned, they bore into the others. This seemed so out of place. So strange. Was this a test of some kind? Was Wilbur testing his endurance? His personality?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you like to hear a song I wrote?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... absolutely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever test it was Tommy passed with flying colors because by the time Philza and the Blade came in to give their daily report Wilbur and Tommy were half screaming out songs and playing the guitar rather obnoxiously. Tommy had left quite quickly after that, but not before something embarrassing had to obviously happen, “Alright, time to be swarmed by Mr. Manifold and his never ending stream of work, as well as the ever nosy interns. I’ll see you later Wilby!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t even realize what happened until the wheeze of a laugh echoed out in the room, as well as the sound of a slamming hand on the hard oak of a desk, “Did you just call me Wilby?” Did he? No, no he didn’t. Turning to look at Wilbur like a madman Tommy sputtered out a response, “Wh, huh? No, of course I didn’t!” Wilbur was quick to exclaim rather happily, “You so did!” Only to be reaffirmed by the Philza himself, “Yeah mate you did.” Which only caused Tommy to sputter out more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, but I didn’t!” Wilbur was stumbling over his words as The Blade spoke out, “Unfortunately I heard a very clear ‘y’ in the end of that name, so yes, you did.” Tommy yelled out, but was unfortunately interrupted by the ever insistent Manifold on the other side of the door. Tommy had left that day defeated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then somehow that leads him to where he is now. Having been invited out to lunch with Wilbur at some mom and pop style deli shop, the man claimed that it was one of his favorite lunch spots to go to, and based on how quickly the shop runner recognized him, Tommy wouldn’t doubt it. The two had ordered and took a seat while they waited, with no one else in the shop it was rather quiet inside save for the staff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two had taken advantage of such as they sat in a rather comfortable silence. It was a gentle, fragile thing to enjoy. Distant chatter mixed with the sounds of sizzling, as well as the hundreds of passing footsteps outside on the busy street, sometimes music from passing cars would mix itself into the accumulation of sounds. It was a city's peace. The gentle side of a dangerous urban jungle that would pull your teeth out if given the chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then they went up to grab their baskets of food from the front when it was called out. They returned to their small corner of the world, food in hand, and dynamic having already been strengthened. Tommy decided to be the one to break the silence, “You know I had no idea that you could play the guitar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur lifted his eyes to meet Tommys for a moment, something hid behind his gaze, before letting out a soft hum, “Well,” a silence fell in place of a pause, “you don’t really know people until you meet them.” Tommy wasn’t expecting the sudden wisdom wheeved words to be presented to him, so instead of responding he had simply nodded to the other. The other who went quiet once again and turned down to his food. The quiet returned. As peaceful as ever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should do this more often.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“My friends, we're here together. We’ll give one last cheer together. But I know we’re on our way back home. To what we’ve left behind. We’ll take it back tonight.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy isn’t sure how he got here. Well, he supposes that he does, but it seems almost irrelevant in the moment. It was a normal night for him to go out. He had new gear, though he couldn’t quite give up the mask he was so deliberately ready to give up. The moon shoes were fixed, the utility belt was restocked and fixed up to be more secure. Everything was essentially ready to go, everything was fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then there was this fire. A large fire. He wasn’t able to tell what building it was in the distance. He wasn’t able to tell how many people were inside. There were a lot, that’s all he could gather in the moment. Police yelled out at him as he ran past their yellow tape and into the flames himself. Though they were too preoccupied with helping civilians than they were with taking him down, and he only seemed to bring more and more people out and to EMS keeping them busy and away from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While he worked on getting them out other heroes had seemed to show up to the scene. Prominent figures of the industry. From the second story window he could make out Awesamdude, who knelt down in front of a group of kids, trying to see which children belonged with which adult, which needed the most help, which still had parents inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though that wasn’t what his main concern was, the thing that strained his anxiety the most was the fact that he could hear a loud whirl of the wind as a hero flew in through a distant window. Who it was was no question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy avoided Philza at nearly all costs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had worked on the other side of the building, bringing people outside quickly with each propel of his shoes. While the citizens risked a mild amount of whiplash, it was better than burning alive. He will admit that his heart dropped as Philza’s eyes made contact with his mask, staring at the only defense for his identity, likely knowing that with just a singular gust of wind any stress that would come with finding him could be taken out of the equation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But instead he turned around to focus on the task at hand, albeit seeming a bit bitter. He had to trust the vigilante they were all ordered to track and capture, because with his help there weren’t many people left inside. He had to trust that the vigilante would stick to the heroes' morales just this once. Even though he had always displayed them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was grateful for the small blessing. He was less grateful when he came across the last group of people. A small group of children. They were huddled together in a corner, all with tears streaking down their faces, heaving and coughing on the smoky air. What he was not expecting to see was Philza, the winged hero, one of the most well known in the world, especially for the gracious wings that always rested on his being. A hero that kids had clung to. A hero that he had clung to at one point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kids were refusing to go to his arms. The kids were too scared to jump into a stranger's arms. Tommy grit his teeth as he watched the hero desperately try to get closer and fail as the kids only wailed louder. With a deep breath he moved forward through the polluted air, though the kids only seemed to have the same reaction to him, pressing into each other just a bit closer to get away from him. The hero turned to look at him. To look at his mask. His unmoving and likely terrifying mask. Philza only frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure how he ended up in this situation, but he knew that he had to get the kids out, and subtly to get Philza’s approval to ensure that the man hesitated enough for him to escape by the end of this. Turning around so his back was to the kids he quickly reached from the inside top of his jacket to pull up the neck of his shirt so that it covered his nose and most, a new addition that he kept secret under the zipped up hoodie he wore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the bottom half of his face covered he slipped off the mask and into its own pocket that his new jacket had on the side. Ensuring his hood still covered his hair, all while knowing that the lighting from the building fire threw off his entire color scheme Tommy turned around, kneeling in front of the group instantly. Smiling with his eyes as he spoke loudly, in a rather shaky voice because he just took off his best protector of the smoke, as well as the holder of his voice changer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright campers!” The sudden change in dynamic caught the kids attention, their heads turned to look to him, “We are in quite the pickle now, so it would be best if-” he was cut off by the need to cough, which he instantly suppressed, “If we get on going!” Tears formed in his eyes as the air ruined his senses for the moment, “Now everybody stand on up!” He emphasized his words by quickly standing up, yet he nearly fell over while doing so, instinctively he grabbed onto Philza’s wrist to balance himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Philza, who didn’t move away because whatever Big T was doing, was working. The kids all stood with him, all wobbly and unbalanced. Philza must have been unphased from either his powers or some kind of tech that he isn’t aware of. Either way the man was helping him, “Alright now guys, everyone hold hands!” He stuck his arm out towards them, pointing to a kid at random, “You’ll be our line leader, and hold onto mine so we can all get out of here safely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t entirely sure how it worked but it did. Maybe it was the familiarity of it all rather than having to actually be saved. Tommy wasn’t sure, but it worked. One of his hands held onto the kids, while the other was being supported by the hero, who in turn was helping him weave through the flames and the correct doors needed to get out. It was a bleary blurry haze of heat and disgruntled air. It was blistering to be inside, and once they broke free of the oppressive chains Tommy couldn’t help but take in a deep breath of air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was loud outside, but Tommy couldn’t figure out whose voice belonged to who. He did hazily recognize as the kids ran off away from him to Awesamdudes group. The said hero was looking to him and Philza with a crease in his brow, concern etched into his features. Though Tommy really couldn’t find it in himself to care, subconsciously though he did reach down under his jacket to pull out his mask so he could cover his partially exposed face once again. A gentle hand stopped his movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mate I don’t think that’s the best idea, you just inhaled a bunch of smoke, you really should let yourself breathe.” Tommy only shook his head as a retaliation, “Lemme go.” He mumbled, pulling his own hand away from the man. In his daze he couldn’t tell that the man was genuinely trying to help him in the moment, “Theseus you’re only going to cause more damage.” The hero had attempted to reason with him, Tommy only shook his head again, trying to pull his hand away, “At the very least you should go see a doctor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He managed to finally pull away from Philza’s grasp only for his back to come in contact with the chest of someone else. Their eyes had met for a split second before he stumbled off to the side, blinking back his tear filled eyes while sliding his mask back on, “I,” he stumbled, “I need to go.” Once again his classic auto tuned voice sounded out. Philza’s face only seemed to grow more downtrodden, “Mate I can’t just let that happen. You know this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reality started to slip in through the cracks. Even though Philza didn’t seem too happy with the idea of taking him in now he had to. It was his job after all. The same had to be said for Awesamdude. Trying to think he recognized that he had managed to grab Phil, but he had no idea how to fly. It would be useless and expose too much of himself to the hero if he suddenly just started to use his power to escape. Biting down on his bottom lip, a trembled hand fell onto his utility belt to press a button. His head turned up as he suddenly shouted out, “Mask!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It startled the heroes for a second, but luckily they didn’t seem to get the reference. It never seemed to click even as an eight foot, half black, half white creature appeared into existence, leaving behind nothing but purple stardust in its wake, “Copy!” The creature had suddenly grabbed Tommy and disappeared just as quickly as he had come into view. All of this had happened before the two heroes could move to do anything to stop them. Instead they had to watch as the two vanished into nothingness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon after Tommy was being laid out in Clementine's office as she sat down next to him. Ranboo having shifted back into his human form to go get Tubbo and explain what happened, “You’re rather lucky that the boy was in the neighborhood. You know you can’t just rely on him all the time.” Tommy stuttered out another cough as she hovered her healing hands above his chest, glowing a light blue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. But I think I was more lucky that Philza didn’t immediately take me in.” She nodded as a sigh fell past her lips, reversing any damage that was done, “Or that he was so distracted by everything else he couldn’t recognize you. But yes. Yes you are. You were an incredibly lucky kid today. Let’s not test its limits next time. Please. I’d rather not die from a heart attack of all things you know.”  Tommy nodded weakly, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though while they both held onto their hope there were other people looking to ensure he no longer had anything on his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Philza you have got to be kidding me, you can’t seriously think that?” Wilbur was stunned by the older mans words, “Wil I mean it when I say I don’t think he’s that bad of a guy. He pulled off his mask, risked his life, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>identity </span>
  </em>
  <span>to save a group of kids that even I couldn’t help. He did my job when he didn’t have to.” Philza was defending a vigilante. A traitor to society. So Wilbur was obviously taken back by his declaration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just,” he shook his head, “Dad,” he mumbled, something he had forbad himself from doing since he took charge of the Hero Association. So no one knew of his attachments and connections, so no one could use them against him, “Dad we thought the same of Schlatt.” Wilbur spoke with such a melancholy tone, one he hadn’t used in months. Frowning Philza moved closed to his son, “And we were all fooled but I can almost be certain that this one is not the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you’re not fully certain.” Wilbur had protested in the moment, only to be met with an instant rebuttal, “No one can be fully certain of anyone, no matter how well you know them, and I have a feeling we haven’t even truly met him yet.” The two sat in silence as they understood what he meant. How he was referencing a phrase Phil had said more than once to his son over the course of his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You don’t really know people until you’ve met them. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you again for all the love and support! Remember my ears and DMs are always open to everyone! I would love to hear your thoughts, theories, and brainrot! It's always so much fun to read through the comments! Have a wonderful night yall!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Jenny of Oldstone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another fairly quick update, though I would like to be super bubbly before hand I do have something serious to talk about. Someone had pinned their work as inspired by this one, which I got to see last night. I read through the first chapter before linking it back. Though once I hit the third chapter it was brought to my attention that before writing they had never even heard of my fic and it just so happened to be a coincidence that it was fairly similar with some plot points. The author was getting some fairly passive aggressive comments regarding so, not all of them, unless I misread some, but to get any kind of comments of such is rather uncomfortable from any angle. I highly appreciate the concern regarding my plot, but I do not mind if I am not tagged in such. If I simply inspire and they don't link me I do not mind. If my idea's are used in another work so be it. What made this situation tough to look at was that it was just a coincidence, simply a similar train of though revolving around the same alternative universe from two different people. Please do not spread hate to anyone, I would like to keep this work something fun to come to and read for everyone, but if in the end you still feel a need to say something I beg of you all to keep it civil. This is just fan works that we are all creating and enjoying together. This being all said my regards go to Chaotic_Rogue for having this happen. Their story is really enjoyable and it would be wonderful if you all checked it out. Have a nice night and a nice read! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No matter how many times Tommy does a coffee run they always, always feel so stressful. It’s always him holding one too many cups, weaving through one too many people, always just barely on time and out of breath. That was with most of the runs that is. For the first time he ran in ten minutes late, lungs still shaken from the intense fire he had to walk through the previous night, his voice still hoarse and rumbly from inhaling the smoke. At most though, due to Clementine's gentle handwork, he sounded like he had a sore throat. Maybe a mild cold. Maybe he would be sent home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t of course, purely for plot reasons. As he made his way through the entrance the receptionist looked up to him, raising her brows as if she was surprised to see him, “Hello Tomathy, everything okay? You’re never late.” She pointed out as he placed the cup next to her, “Had a few extra cups today, don’t know who they belong to so I might just drop them off with Wilbur.” She nodded in agreement, “Yeah, I think he’s going to have a meeting soon so get them to him quick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy nodded back to her, “Of course, Thanks Hannah.” Miss Rose offered him a smile in return, “Of course, it’s no problem.” From that point on Tommy moved quicker to pass out the ridiculous amount of drinks, gaining a few comments and jokes revolving around his punctuality for the day. He gave some kind of witty remark to each of them. Only to slow down for a singular hero. As he moved closer to Awesamdude a smile formed then beamed to the tired hero. The hero in return seems to relax at Tommy’s expected greeting, “Mr. Dude. Mr. Awesome. Mr. Awe</span>
  <em>
    <span>sam</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I brought you a gift.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Awesamdude just chuckled a deep exhaustion laced in the tone, “Hello to you as well Tomathy. Thank you, really. I genuinely needed it today.” Tommy only hummed in acknowledgement, “Ah, mhm, yes. I know I’m so absolutely poggers for risking my life each day to bring the Awe</span>
  <em>
    <span>sam</span>
  </em>
  <span>dude coffee.” He emphasized the hero's real name as he spoke, luckily for him it never seemed to upset the other and occasionally made him laugh. Clearing his throat Tommy continued, “But in all seriousness I saw the fire on the news last night, so I made sure to ask for extra chocolate in your mocha today.” The older hero's expression seemed to soften, “Seriously, thank you. I appreciate it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A beat of silence passed before the hero hummed, “Anyway you’re rather late compared to normal,” “Wh-” “Might wanna get going before anyone who got a drink today suddenly becomes unavailable.” Tommys face went a light shade of pink at the subtle hint of someone else watching out for him, “Oh, uh, thanks then. I’ll uh, I’ll see you later then. See you later Mr. Dude!” He called out as he weaved around him to head to Wilbur’s office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomathy.” Tommy turned back around to the other, quirking up an eyebrow as the hero called out to him once again, “Yeah?” Awesamdude seemed to pause, a majority of his hesitience going unseen beneath the mask that rested on the bottom half of his face, “You can call me Sam here at HQ. It just,” Sam trailed off, unsure how to finish his sentence, but Tommys eyes were already shining at the privilege he was given. He didn’t need the other to finish his sentence, already willing to go along with it, “Of course! I’ll see you later Sam!” He wiggled his arm as best as he could to mimic a wave before having to run off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he did Sam’s hidden smile didn’t go unnoticed by his fellow co-workers, one even sauntered up to him with a smile, “You’re soft Sam. You really can’t deny that.” He let out a hum of acknowledgement as he turned to the familiar voice, “I am Puffy. I really, really am.” He said before letting out a chuckle as he moved on, just like Tommy had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile Tommy glanced at the clock, just ten minutes late to Wilbur’s office. He should be fine to go in without risking interrupting anything, his meetings don’t start until about forty five minutes after Tommy gets there. At least that’s the normal he knows, but that is not the normal of the day. Because once Tommy opened the door he let out a sheepish laugh, “Ah sorry for being late, I had a few more drinks than I was,” he paused, looking at the trio Wilbur already in a meeting with he knew he wasn’t going to have a fun day, “anticipating.” His voice trailed off, and distantly he saw Wilbur straighten up with a smile</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomathy, I’m happy you’re finally here. I was just talking about you.” Oh gods he was? Tommy blinked at the sight in front of him, “You were talking about me? You were talking about me with,” Wilbur nodded, cutting him off, “With the Dream Team yes.” He just looked to Wilbur and mouthed the word, “Why.” Before Sapnap seemed to perk up, “You’re the one with the drinks right?” Tommy paused, looking down to the several drinks in his hands before looking back up to him and nodding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then suddenly he was passing out the drinks to the three, and then leaning over to carefully place Wilbur’s own coffee next to him. As Tommy was handing out the last few drinks Wilbur spoke up, “Well of course I was. You’re one of our youngest interns that is doing both office and lab work, and you’re rather funny on the occasional Sunday.” Wilbur pointed out with a smile. Tommy just shook his head, a soft smile on his face, as well as his pink face slowly turning red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well thanks then,” clearing his throat again he straightened up, “Alright then, I’ll be on my way I guess, so sorry for interrupting you.” Wilbur raised his hand, “No need, we need you here anyway.” Tommy paused, a near blank stare going back to the other. Wilbur had settled back down into his seat, hand coming up to his face as he rubbed at his jawline, “I was talking with them regarding the vigilante situation in the district.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy couldn’t help but seize up at the statement. Of course they were. Of course they were going to be put on the search for vigilantes. Tommy didn’t say anything, so Wilbur continued on, “Mainly the one who had helped you, Theseus. I know that an,” Wilbur paused, downtrodden voice suddenly gravely, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>attachment </span>
  </em>
  <span>has essentially been formed between himself and the public, but he is becoming alarmingly frequent. He’s escaped not only Philza, but Technoblade as well. So I’m talking to them regarding their availability for patrols in the area.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh sweet fucking Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. He hid his tense shoulders from the view of the four. Hid his despair from the view of the man who seemed to slowly start to care for him. This wasn’t going to lead anywhere good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had told them about how he had once saved you, and everything you’ve told me regarding what you have been through, and what you have witnessed.” Biting the inside of his cheek Tommy did his best to not appear hardened at the thought of Wilbur carelessly telling off the bits of his personal life to anyone else. He understands in some distant regard that if one were to dismiss morals and personal privacy like Wilbur had it would increase the likelihood of catching the vigilantes at large, though it didn’t mean that the action didn’t hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is everything alright Tomathy?” It was only then did he realize that he didn’t exactly have a foolproof poker face, “Ah, sorry. I was just hoping that maybe you were telling them about something else is all.” He lied, a soft shrug budging up with his shoulders. It seemed to ease Wilbur’s worry as he offered a smile, “Oh I didn’t forget that. We also discussed your first check points device.” Wilbur spoke in an oddly fond tone. A tone that did not go unnoticed, and not just by Tommy either. He was talking like some proud older brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were actually going to head to the main lab, as per request.” Wilbur’s head cocked to the side in the direction of Sapnap who only seemed to smirk with pride, “I just think we should get a look as these robots of his, get a feel for them you know?” George chuckled to himself, “Oh yeah, I’m sure that’s the thing you want to get a feel for.” The call out forced a wheeze out of Dream that in turn forced Tommy to bite down on his tongue to avoid laughing out because it was utterly ridiculous how that man laughed. How he was such an intimidating figure of the hero world was beyond him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh Wilbur smiled as he moved to stand up after their fits of laughter, “Tomathy why don’t you walk with us to go see Karl.” Looking over to the other he looked at him for a moment before nodding, “Yeah of course. Anything to escape Manifold.” He smiled and Wilbur smiled back with a hum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough the group of five were making their way to the otherside of HQ to head to the main labs, as well as the upstairs of Georges base. As they got closer Sapnap became the one leading the group. And soon enough they stood outside the doors of the noisy lab, Last Night by Ricky Montgomery was practically playing at full blast as they walked in. Several other interns were about the room, teaking their coding, wiring, and whatever else needed to be fixed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karl meanwhile didn’t even hear the group come in. Instead he was calling out a countdown as he moved around the one spot he stood, excitedly awaiting for the launch of a new drone one of them made. Weaponized, and more likely to be mass produced for government purchase than anything else the interns have made so far. The moment it got off the ground Karl let out an excited sound with a beaming smile, understandably so. Tommy nearly did as well but didn’t because he was right next to some of the most terrifying people in the building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a few more moments until Karl turned to look at the doors direction, feeling their presence before practically bouncing over to them, “Tomathy! Wilbur! Guys! It’s so nice to see you!” He stood on the balls of his feet, obviously excited for multiple reasons, ranging from seeing them to the new drone. Wilbur smiled back to the ever excitable techware manager, “It’s nice to see you too! We’re here to look at the bees!” He had to shout over the music.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bees?” Karl questioned, brows furrowed as he looked at him before snapping his fingers, “Oh! The bees! Tommys bees! Follow me!” He motioned them to follow as he made his way towards a separate room. They all followed behind him and into a silent room, the muffled sounds of music barely able to break through the wall between them. The room itself though was incredibly cluttered, a mess beyond recognition, but Tommy was able to recognize the chaotic organization the other had in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karl clearly knew what he was doing too as he moved around toward the messy desk, reaching inside one of the drawers and carefully producing three small electronic bees, “I keep them in here for safe keeping, but I’ll likely bring them out into the main lab later tonight.” Setting them down Karl pulled out his phone, “They’re connected to an app either on your phone, or a downloadable application for a desktop computer. Sort of like a video game setup.” He explained, as if to show all the other features of them that “Tommy” had thought about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karl demonstrated their use as he powered them up through the app on his phone and suddenly they started buzzing around in the directions that Karl had controlled from his phone, “If I must admit I genuinely think they’re rather impressive. With a few minor touch ups they could be of some serious use when it comes to tracking down villains, especially if we implement the DNA collection idea.” Karl nodded to Tommy, a silent understanding between the two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though in the eyes of the others it was something different, and unbeknownst to them all Wilbur smiled proudly at the sight, clear affection having been reflected in his eyes. Well, unknown to them all, save for one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“The ones who’d been gone for so very long, she couldn't remember their names. They spun her around on the damp old stones. Spun away all her sorrow and pain. And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave. She never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy do I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to close my eyes? This feels stupid, I just want to go out.” Tubbo had whined out after his friend had forced him to close his eyes and keep them closed until </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wasn’t sure, Tommy just started demanding he do it without giving him any kind of explanation. He was grabbing his friend's beanie off of the right edge of his dresser, where it always laid, as he snaked his way around the apartment quickly, “Yes! I am absolutely positive! Now Ranboo make sure he keeps them closed!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo nodded, “Aye aye captain, now hear me good sir you have to keep them closed or I am filling your pillow with spaghetti.” He used his nasally voice for the other which only seemed to draw out chuckles from Tubbo, “What the fuck, why spaghetti? That sounds absolutely disgusting.” The shorter of the two pointed out, only for Ranboo to let out a hum of confirmation, “Mhm. It is incredibly mushy and really weird to have your ear pressed up to it.” He pointed out, gaining a snort from Tubbo and a jealous glare from Tommy who was coming back into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy walked up to his friend, eyes still closed, “Stick out your hands.” The blond had demanded, Tubbo only let out a sigh at the command putting them out in front of himself because he knew if he argued it would only cause more problems. As he did Tommy smiled as he placed the once promised gift in his friends hands. Tubbo had nearly seemed to jump when the soft plushness practically fell through his hands, making him squeeze onto the soft fabric. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranboo watched as Tommy took a step back, almost seeming a bit sheepish in the moment. At the sight of it he only gave the blond a half smirk, to which Tommy was quick to quip, “Oh shut up Mark.” Mark only snorted. “I didn’t even say anything.” He expressed simply which only caused Tommy to stumble over his words before finally sputtering out, “Dear Gods- Tubbo just open your eyes now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chewing on the inside of his inner cheek as Tubbo opened his eyes, pausing as he stared down at the plush bee that now rested in his hands. Its meaning is important in some way. A sort of metaphorical symbol that the universe threw his way. For a second Tubbo seemed confused before his features softened. The day that Tommy came home the last time before his interview from patrol he promised Tubbo he would get him the plushie of the minecraft bee they had seen at Target.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you didn’t think that I wouldn’t remember.” Tubbo chuckled out softly as he examined the mass produced stuffie that felt specialized to him alone for some reason. A sickeningly sweet smile spread across his face, a kind of smile he hadn’t worn when he and Tommy had first run off together, yet even still through the pleasant moment he offered an offending joke, “It’s ‘cause you’re kind of an asshole.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The comment pulled a series of unfinished or unheard sentences together as Tommy yelled at him, which only seemed to make Ranboo laugh out as Tubbos shoulders shook with a snort. The sudden outburst was quickly shushed as Tubbo admired the gift and gave a gentle, “Thank you Tommy. It means a lot to me.” The gentle acceptance seemed to stun Tommy for just a moment, causing him to stare at his friend for a moment, seeing someone he has known for years. Seeing someone he has cared about and lived with for roughly half a decade. A person who was there when no one else was, who ran alongside him and aided him with everything he wanted to do. A friend who hid in the shadows because he felt like he had to. A friend who helped him, and he in return offered what he could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mumbling Tommy threw his friend his beanie, “It’s no worries, now c’mon lets get going. I know you’ve been craving that honey milk tea or whatever.” He turned his back to head to the door while grabbing his stuff on the way. Tubbo let out a small chuckle as he stood up, bee still in hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Tubbo adjusted the beanie on his head, Ranboo had hummed as he stood up, “I think I can make us spaghetti tonight-” But was immediately cut off by an insync echo of, “No.” He let out a sigh as they moved out the front door. All he could do was try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy had seemed almost embarrassed yet prideful as Tubbo held onto the bee as they walked to the boba tea place down the street. The trio made light conversation as they passed by the crowds of people. The night seemed strangely calm, an easy night and for the first time in a long time they could see the stars from above where they stood. It was a beautiful night that they couldn’t help but enjoy, a notch down from their normal selves while relaxed enough to still make fun of eachother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy walked with his head nearly turned all the way back to look up at the stars, knowing that without the light pollution the sky would be mingled with shades of purple and blue in the dark sky, covered by glimmering stars. He hoped to see that again one day. Soft reminiscing memories floated through his head. A warm forest, a gentle blanket, a close friend. It was one of the few memories from so early on in his life that he fully enjoyed to look back on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entering the small tea shop they stood in the short line in relative silence, going through the process of ordering, having a small fuss over who would pay and ultimately it was Tommy who would, and then just waiting for their order. They had taken a seat as they waited, Tubbo and Ranboo were discussing with each other some kind of nerdy thing regarding some new tech that they were making.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they did Tommy didn’t pay much mind, instead he would occasionally glance at the TV as it played the news. Nothing had seemed to be too out of the ordinary. But then his attention was diverted as all of their drinks were called out, and so to give the two a moment between each other he opted to go grab them. Thanking the worker he collected the three drinks and sat back down. Now paying half of his attention to the duo as they talked while he stabbed the large straw through the top of his cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though something didn’t feel right. Something was off and it kept pulling him away from the conversation, so he looked around as the hairs on his arms stood, goosebumps formining even as he couldn’t find anything. It wasn’t until he looked back up on the screen that he could watch the progression of the news anchor get the story broken to herself. She seemed scared. Startled. Panicked as she visibly grew distressed after whatever she was just told. The soft volume coming from the TV could still be heard by him, even if he had to strain his ears to do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Breaking news was just received that former villain, who went by the name Schlatt, had escaped the Eastern Seaboard Containment Facility.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s face drained of color, which was quickly noticed by Ranboo, who followed his line of sight to the screen, Tubbo doing the same as his conversation was interrupted. The terror on his face specifically wasn’t concealed and even tears were quick to form as the news ran across the TV, letters bold and moving for all to see the apparent chaos that had happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“It is believed that there was some kind of aid in helping him escape, a potential inside job, but there is also speculation regarding old connections of local vigilantes for him being able to escape. However it was completed, Schlatt had left without being seen. No cameras were able to catch anyone going in or out of the prison. It was only discovered when guards were handing out dinners, only to find that he wasn’t there. He could have been gone for up to six to seven hours, so his distance from the prison is currently undetermined.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy couldn’t hear anymore after that. His head was buzzing, spinning. That man was a vigilante's worst nightmare. That put any of them at risk and would make the heroes more determined to capture them. In the heroes eyes any of them could be working with him. Any of them could be next. But that wasn’t the only reason he was nervous of the sudden outbreak of one of the most well known villains of the time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to his friend a sour feeling squeezed his chest as he saw how wrecked Tubbo already was. He was a trembling paper white form that had tears gently run down his face. It was a painful sight, and one they had to hide. He had to get Tubbo home. He didn’t know what his father would be after now, even when all these years had passed. Grabbing onto his hand Tubbo flinched, and Tommy could only gently reassure him that he was there for him. Ranboo had quickly caught on and managed to get to the other side helping him to his feet and out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They left quickly, Tubbo squeezing the plush tightly in his grip, breath hitching with every other step as they walked back home. Halfway there he attempted to push them away, determined to walk the rest of the way by himself saying he didn’t need the help, though the pair could still see how visibly shaken he was.They let him anyway, not wanting to protest too much and in return getting more resistance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though that night Tubbo didn’t push them away as reality finally became all too real. Holding his family close to him throughout the night as tears stained their sheets and shirts.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaaanyway so yeah. Somethings are to happen and oh boy are they coming quick. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have literally never been so excited to upload a chapter, and it's only going to get better from here! Thank you to everyone's wonderful comments! It means the world and just know that I read each and every one of them. This is one of my longest chapters so far so buckle in, it's gonna be a lot.<br/>ALSO IMPORTANT TRIGGER WARNING, there is mentions of abuse in this chapter, so please if that does not sit right with you be wary of the memory scenes. Have a nice read, and don't forget to tell me your thoughts!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Don’t go out tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy had frowned as his friend's voice called out to him as he was getting ready, pulling the shirt over his head, back turned to the other as he did so. Tommy knows why the concerned voice rang out with the simple demand. He knows why the other was protective tenfold over his well being. He knows why. Yet it still nipped at his psyche in the worst way, because he knows that Tubbo knows that he can take care of himself. That he made dumb decisions, but he wasn’t stupid. Tommy knows how to play it safe, and Tubbo knows that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when he turned to be met with the red rimmed eyes, eye bags being the defining feature of his face. He seemed paler. He seemed exhausted. He seemed to understand the weight of their situation a hair more than himself. Tubbo was Schlatts son. He was left at the orphanage, Tubbo had once mentioned how he vaguely remembers the night before he was abandoned. How his father recognized that he couldn’t be there for his son, so he left him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he also spoke once about how he remembers his step father once venting to the air about how the two of them were treated, with no one to cry to except Tubbo. Everyone else would have ratted him out. Everyone else would have made it worse. Tubbo had then proceeded to explain that the only thing he could remember clearly were the tears. His friend hadn’t spoken much for the rest of the day this all came out, only opening back up as Tommy had eased him back into their </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> later on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He missed their normal. He missed the frequent outings, the constant vigilantism. He missed being able to make fun of Ranboo and the three of them didn’t fear that simply bringing up his name would invoke the wrath of heroes close by. The occasional gaming night filled with screams and laughter. He missed their bench at the park they had gone too when they first ran off together. He missed listening to music with his best friend as they sat there. He missed a lot of things, yearned for the days before everything took a turn for the worst, craved older times that held far more smiles. But now is not the time to be looking to the past. Now is a time to be playing it safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And playing it safe meant going by his friends word. Giving him more leeway because Tommy had to be understanding. He had to let the other express his concerns or it would only morph the tense feelings between the two into something worse. That was the last thing that they needed. So Tommy bit his tongue as the two looked to the other, truly seeing each other. This isn’t the first time it’s happened. It won’t be the last either, but these moments were few and far inbetween.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his brows curled together, jaw locked in a frown, blinking back what were likely tears though he refused to recognize them as such. Tommy nodded, “Yeah. Yeah of course, I’ll make sure to stay out of the scene for a bit.” He let his subconscious pride take the hit because the slight look of relief didn’t fall past his gaze. They’ve known each other for so long it would have been rather disappointing if he didn’t see it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment they just stood. Their presence is enough in the silence. Their presence was all they had. It was a distant yet painful recognition that both could see. Tommy had Tubbo. Tubbo had Tommy. It’s always been like that has it not? Just the two of them, no matter how many others breach the bubble of their friendship, no matter how many people are introduced to the pairing, it was always them. Always the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s frown deepened. Tubbo wasn’t even close to how he had looked before Schlatt’s escape, even after being given reassurance Tubbo was still hanging on by a string. A weak, thin, tearing string. So in a moment of uncertainty Tommy had opened his arms to him, a silent offering that Tubbo was quick to accept. In turn Tommy reciprocated the protective hug as his friend pressed his horns gently into his chest. He could feel his friend shaking beneath his grasp, he could feel the tension in his shoulders, see the desperation in his movements. Yet all he could do was hold on tighter. All he could do was hope that maybe the hug would be enough to ease his heavy heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stillness had encompassed them until the bubble was popped by a soft chirp coming from Tommy’s phone. Knowing what it was he let out a sigh, gently pulling away from his friend, “I better get going, see what they’re planning so we know what to do.” Tubbo nodded, down casted eyes struggling to come back up to meet Tommy’s, “Yeah, yeah. We’ll talk about it once you get back.” Clearing his throat Tubbo turned his back to him before moving towards the door, “I’ll see you soon then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s jaw clenched at the soft tone, but he nodded anyway, “Of course Tubbo. See you soon.” After he watched his friend walk away Tommy had moved to finish getting ready for the day, a slow morning for himself because he wasn’t sure he wanted to even be there. It was a terrifying thought of what could happen to him before they even get a chance to prepare. The heroes cared for him, that much he could tell, and now they were worried for him. They would likely do anything to protect him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It sounded conceited, pretentious, and as though he put himself on a higher pedestal, but it was true, he was no idiot, even he could recognize how many soft smiles Wilbur offered him over any of the other interns. He recognized the gentleness of Philza’s gaze melting into something like silk when he passed by. He could appreciate the trust Awesamdude placed with him when it came to his identity. Tommy knows they care, just as he knows how protective they can be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Going to open his phone to see today’s order he was surprised to be met with a different message. Typically the trip to the coffee shop can last thirty minutes because he orders it there, that’s why he always had to be so early. So one could imagine his surprise when he read the message, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Today’s order has already been placed, it should be ready when you get there. Come in as soon as possible, even if it is before your scheduled time. There is an important meeting today and you have to be there.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his heart in his throat he swallowed it down as his brows pulled together while he read the message twice over. The ever so protective heroes are already on the case it seems. He wasn’t sure if he should smile or let his frown deepen, because silently he hoped that it would all be over before anything truly bad had to happen. As he slowly lost himself in the worried thought another chirp sounded from his phone in hand. This time it was from Karl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Toms, just texting you this to warn you that I’m in the meeting that’s before yours. Wilbur is already suggesting that vigilantes are working with Schlatt, and has already suggested his wariness about Theseus. About how he’s on their radar already so Schlatt might’ve picked up on him too, and decided to use him against us all. Theseus has escaped multiple top ranking heroes before. That’s a very attractive trait to villains. At least that’s what Wilbur said. Play it safe okay? Don’t go out too much, if you run into him it could mean bad news because you’re an intern of ours. Don’t get caught up in it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was quick to send a reply, seeing the change of Karl’s normal curt texting style into something far more formal and serious, to emphasize his point,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will Karl. My roommate and I have already stocked up so we don’t have to go out as much, same with another friend of ours. We’ll avoid Theseus and any other vigilantes as best we can.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought for a moment, unsure how to word what he needs to get across without seeming suspicious, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The idea of all these guys weaseling up from underground is rather unsettling anyway. What’s more terrifying though is that we don’t know where they’re coming from, some just materialize into thin air. It’s annoying and creepy.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the best he could do to get his word to the other, in the least suspicious way he could. With a sigh falling from his lips he pocketed his phone moving around to collect anything else he could need for the day. Once he was sure he had everything he waved his friend goodbye one last time before leaving to go collect the morning order. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The streets were tense as he walked through them, fewer people walked through the area, even fewer strayed near any alley’s or any questionable buildings. There was an air of uncertainty and fear amongst the public crowd. It was a rather unnerving feeling to walk through, but he did so anyway, with as much bravery as he could muster. Even though on the inside he couldn’t help but feel the same bit of fear deep in the veins of his heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed his way through the doors of the shop, receiving a strained smile as they got the to go order ready for Tommy, already knowing who the order was for. Distantly Tommy could tell that several of the drinks were darker, likely having more shots of espresso, while others seemed paler, which was likely from vast amounts of cream to ensure a sugar rush. Collecting the absurd amount of drinks as best as he could Tommy thanked them before leaving, heading to HQ with the least amount of finesse as he ever has before. The street seemed dull and dim of any forms of life, and subconsciously Tommy could feel the lack of energy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Entering the building was even worse though. Walking through the doors he saw Hannah was dealing with a call already, obviously growing more irritated with each passing second as the lines of the forming bags under her eyes deepened. He walked over to her and gently placed her drink down on a coaster, to which she could only press her hand to her chin and flip it down backwards as a silent thank you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy nodded to her, and for a split second she could see his own tired eyes. Though she wasn’t able to say anything regarding them, too caught up into something else. Then just as normal he was making the rounds, passing out coffee’s to heroes and staff who ordered, getting quiet worried glances as he walked by. Each able to acknowledge that Tommy was at least aware of what was to come. Then just as always, before going to see Wilbur he had then given Awesamdude his drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Sam’s tired eyes met Tommy’s he could see the layer of melancholy behind them. His body turned to face him, a frown hidden behind a mask as a gentle, “Hey Tomathy,” was called out. In return Tommy did his best to smile, but it only seemed to garner more pity from the other, “Hey Sam. I brought you your top tier coffee that had both extra espresso and extra cream, like the brave devil you are.” Sam bit the inside of his cheek as silence filled the air between the two. The hero wasted no time to get to the point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They let me out of the meeting that was going on a bit earlier so we could meet up out here and get you in once you can. But we already know that Karl sent you word of what was going on.” Tommy paused, smiling dropping into something more neutral, “What do you mean?” The question only seemed to make the other sigh in some kind of crippling defeat, “Techno saw him texting, and Wilbur saw Techno’s gaze. Made him read out what you said.” Tommy just nodded tensely as Sam looked off to the side, a contemplative look in his eyes over the rather elementary situation that had occurred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s something I don’t get though. You seemed pretty anti-vigilante in that message of yours, but Siren stated that you were essentially on the fence during your interview.” Looking back to Tommy he could see the confusion, and a need to know in his eyes, “What, what happened?” Tommy could also tell that this was going to be expressed to the other heroes as well, most likely at least. So taking in a deep breath Tommy sighed, “Well it’s just that I have a roommate who had a bad experience with a vigilante before, and there’s only so much we can do to be careful, and if that means setting aside my current beliefs to keep us both safe then so be it. The last thing I would ever want is for my friends to be hurt,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam seemed to be digesting the information before slowly nodding, accepting the answer, “Alright then,” he motioned for the other to follow, “C’mon then, we have quite the meeting to go ahead and attend to then.” With a hum of understanding coming from Tommy he walked alongside Sam as they made their way towards the meeting room. Tommy’s anxieties once again gnawing at his insides, twisting his thoughts to be the worst they could be, to imagine the worst case scenario. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The intense thoughts only seemed to continue until the doors were open. He saw the way that Wilbur’s eyes flashed towards him, exhaustion and puffiness lining them clearly. Other heroes were already in the room, as well as several other head interns that the others have grown noticeably attached to. Then there was just one other person who didn’t fit those categories. A person who didn’t explicitly work for heroes, but was engaged to two. A person who used to be one of Schlatt’s underlings who was sent to extensive amounts of therapy instead of prison after the higher ups realized that the relationship wasn’t entirely mutual in any sense. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity sat in the room as a citizen between his two fiances. The scar that ran down his face was more prominent in real life than they were in photos, he seemed distant. His gaze wasn’t focused on anything, but his hands were being held with such love that it was hard to read what was going through his mind. With eyes having been turned to him Tommy bit down on the inside of his bottom lip. He didn’t know what to say, so he said nothing. Instead he moved to place the last few drinks around the table, not missing the unreadable gaze of Wilbur following him. A mix of concern and confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room was drowned in an immeasurable silence. Then Tommy took his seat, the ones by Wilbur having already been filled so he sat by Sam instead. Once all movement had settled once again Wilbur let out a sigh, “As I’m sure everyone already knows, Schlatt escaped.” No movement could be detected, people too tense to nod, yet the stillness also indicated that everyone did in fact already know, “I will take it that everyone already knew.” He ran a hand down his face, holding onto his bottom jaw in thought, “We’re already discussing how he could have done it, but that is not what this particular meeting is about. We are going to be discussing who is going to need extra surveillance and protection.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Essentially the meeting was a talk about how protective heroes could be protective heroes. Biting the inside of his cheek Wilbur continued, “This can either be through relocation, tracking devices, or just extra cameras in and around households, all based on how at risk everyone is.” Tommy from that point on had practically drowned Wilbur out as he disassociated in the meeting. His mind was overtaken with the worried thoughts of not just him being caught with the new implements that they were planning, but Tubbo as well. He has no way of knowing what the others would do to his friend if they found out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomathy,” Wilbur had called out calmly, Tommy’s head snapped to look over at the other before Wilbur continued, “You just live with a roommate, and he just does online tutoring, correct?” Well, there were definitely a few other things amongst that list, but he nodded to just that anyway. Wilbur nodded back to him, “Good,” there was a slight bit of relief in his voice, “There’s nothing that had stood out about you in public with your relations to us, so there is nothing to alert Schlatt regarding you, so we might only need to get more cameras in your area.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relief rushed over Tommys very being, his shoulders slumping forward as he nodded. Though the nodding by itself seemed to make the other worried, mainly because the ever active intern of theirs was suddenly radio silent the entire time. Tomathy, the talkative, reassuring, loving intern, was quiet, and for once looked exhausted to the bone to all those around him. It almost made Wilbur think that there was more to the situation than the kid was letting on, but for the time being he couldn’t look into it more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead he had to change his focus to someone else, “Quackity, you of course will be relocated.” The other nodded, eyes still turned down to the table. Wilbur closed his mouth, pressed his slips down into a thin line as he looked at him, questions and thoughts obviously churning through his head, “Quackity?” The question caught his attention, making him turn his head up so his gaze met the heroes, “Hm?” Wilbur’s own gaze moved around, as if there was uncertainty in what he wanted to say. His tongue darted out to wet his lips before he looked back up, “Is there anyone else who was in a similar position to you that you think needs help?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Quackity seemed to be looking at the hero as if he was looking through him, obviously there was an answer already in his mind, but he struggled with the idea of communicating it. Turning his head back down Alex sucked in his lips to bite down on them, brows furrowing at the thought of it all, “I never, I never wanted to say this. I always felt like it would have caused too much of an uproar.” The entire room seemed to suddenly go to a stand still, as if hearing that the other was worried of an uproar meant that said uproar would have cracked the universe in half.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Schlatt he, he had a son.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of calm before the heroes in the room had a simultaneous expression of blatant confusion, in return Alex only sat there in silence, letting the confusion come out of the group before attempting to speak up once again. But when he opened his mouth he couldn’t let out any words, struggling with the reality of facing his past. He couldn’t do it. He didn’t have it in himself.  So instead he just extended a hand off to the side. Seeing the movement Niki understood what the other was hoping for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching out her own hand to hold onto his she let him guide the room through his memories. The first was simple enough, a younger Schlatt and Quackity walking side by side. They seemed happier, as if at first the villain was true to his vigilantes presented morals, and Quackity seemed content by his side. They had made it to an apartment door, Schlatt’s hand resting on top of the handle before turning to the other, “You know, but before you come in, I just feel like it should be important to say that we won’t be the only two here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity had raised an eyebrow, curiously looking to him, “Really now? Should I be worried?” The rhetorical question made the other chuckle, “Honestly I feel like I should be more worried.” Going into the apartment it was clearly well lived in, yet surprisingly homey for a future super villain. As they shut the door Schlatt cleared his throat, “Toby! C’mon over and come meet someone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Interest had been piqued with the name, only for Quackity to let out a light, excited little gasp as a kid ran out of a different room, a stuffed bee being held tightly in his arms as he came to a screeching halt in front of them. He had the largest eyes Quackity had ever seen on a kid, and he had understood why Schlatt said that he was worried about him instead. This kid was cute, and could take the hearts of anyone he desired. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Staring up at him Schlatt spoke up, “Toby this is Quackity, daddy’s boyfriend that I was telling you about.” All the while Quackity lowered himself slightly to wave. Toby, who was likely around the age of seven, suddenly had a soured expression, floppy ears pressed back slightly as he suddenly said, “I already don’t like you.” Which earned a hearty laugh from Quackity, while Schlatt exclaimed out with questions flowing out of his mouth at the reaction he was given.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The memory had faded with Schlatt taking the kid to bed, which afterwards Quackity complimented Toby, easing the others worries by just saying that the kid was just jealous. It was a simple introduction that melted into a far worse scene. Quackity was in another room as Schlatt held a screaming match with his kid. His kid who was typically quiet, timid, now yelling at him at the ripe age of nine. Of course as every nine year old would in an argument with their parents, Toby was crying. Quackity could hear his sobs in between the meek words. As the scene came into view his fiances held his right hand tighter while Niki squeezed his left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It ended with a sudden yell and a slamming door. Both of which made Alex jump before quickly leaving the room. Only to find Toby sitting on the kitchen floor holding the side of his face, tear stained expression already red with anger. Quackity’s own expression was soft as the kid started to let out more tears and sobs, having not noticed the other until he spoke up, “Hey bud.” The softly spoken words made the kid jump, head whipping over to look at him before a scowl formed, sniffling and forcing his tears to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” He muttered, mostly as if to convince himself, but to Quackity as well before standing. Their relationship was a rocky neutral at best up to this point. Tubbo never fully accepted the man as his fathers lover, just as Quackity was fine to give the young boy space. But things were changing, Schlatt was growing crueler by the day, to the both of them nonetheless. A strange dynamic had formed from this memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex had grabbed a bag of frozen peas and gently held them to the young boy's face until he took it in his own hand. Nothing else was uttered as Quackity went to go warm up something for them to eat, ignoring their situation as they always had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the scene melted away again as did the evolving dynamic. This time Quackity sat alone in a large bed. The night sky shone through the windows with its darkness, yet they could still see Quackity. Quackity who was exhausted. Who wanted to escape. Who wanted to run. Who had cried to himself more than once already. A man who had looked broken, and it was only accented by the hallway light that suddenly peeked out of a cracked open door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instinctively his head shot up, not expecting to see an eleven year old Tubbo opening the door. The kid looked just as tired, except the bruises on his face were a bit more visible than his step fathers own. Their eye contact didn’t break in the silence until after a few moments when Tubbo spoke up, “I had a nightmare,” he mumbled, looking down to the ground, “and, and he’s not here so I was wondering if I could sleep in here tonight?” The boy was soft spoken and nervous, a truly pitiful sight for anyone on the outside looking in. And there were plenty of watchers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity, of course, nodded, even pulled back the top sheet of the bed as an offering to the younger boy who was quick to walk into the room and curl up under the covers next to his step dad, burying his head in the man's side as he closed his eyes. Though what wasn’t shown to the heroes and onlookers was that the next day Quackity had woken up to find Schlatt on the couch, leaving the two of them undisturbed through the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the last scene that pulled at Quackitys heart the most though. He was sitting at their dinner table, Schlatt leaned over the counter, bottle in hand as he accepted his decision with a despaired expression.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to give him up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gentle line forced Alex to look up at the other, “What?” The crease between Schlatts brow only deepened, “Toby, I can’t, I have to give him up.” Shock seemed to trickle its way through Alex’s veins, before finally settling into his heart, “What? Are you nuts? He’s thirteen! You can’t just-” He was cut off by a shout from the other man, “Jesus Christ, look around! Things are about to go to shit, everything is!” He yelled, turning around to meet Alex’s eyes with an angered look, “I can’t,” the expression eased into one of unfortunate desperation, “I can’t take care of him! We can’t take care of him! What happens if I’m caught? Who does he go to? What do they do with him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a side of the villain no hero got to see, the public had only ever been shown the maniacal laughter, the bloodied jester to an ill fitted court. None ever though they would get to see the highly revered villain be broken down by his own grief, frustration, and tears. It was a rather pitiful sight, with distanced understanding. A painful reality to any of those in power, a true call out for any of those in need. Though in the moment even Schlatt knew he was breaking down, so he merely steeled himself up again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a hidderence. A liability.” He stated coldly as hot tears ran down his face, “I’m not holding onto him anymore. He’ll be fine.” Though it was also a question if the man himself would be fine to do so either. The scene had faded when Quackity caught Toby’s gaze. The boy hid in the back of the room across from the kitchen, out of sight from Schlatt, but still in Alex’s range of vision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a teary face of his own Toby moved to leave to his own room quietly, with nothing coming from Alex to stop him. The boy couldn’t believe that his dad would let Schlatt decide to throw him away like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity had pulled his hand away from Niki, a stoney face nearly being cracked with forming tears, a sniffle was able to be heard by those in the room. A tense silence rested between them all. A pained expression rested on several heroes' faces. It’s always different to witness it rather than hear it, though they could suppose that doing so was the purpose of such.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was,” Quackity’s voice was low and broken, “He was sent to an orphanage, but when I tried to go back to get him they said he was already gone. He had already ran off with another kid.” Taking in a deep breath, his shoulders were pushed back, “I don’t know where he is anymore. I tried tracking him, but he’s a smart kid. Always has been. He is,” Finally looking up Alex met Wilbur’s gaze, “He’s the only person I’m worried for because of Schlatt’s escape.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur’s gaze was hardened, as if he were trying to avoid the intense emotions that the story brought. With his fists clenched in front of him his brow furrowed even further, “How old is he?” Was all he asked, but even Tommy knew that there were several different implications to that question. What does he look like? How could they find him? But the singular spoken question was an opening, an offering to the other, and a subtle agreement to help him. Tommy could see the way that Quackity’s shoulders raised as he forced his lip to not quiver, “He’s, He’s seventeen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The answer only seemed to reaffirm the group, Philza had leaned forward to meet Alex’s eyes, “We’ll make sure to keep an eye out for him, just give us any other details you can, and we’ll do everything in our power to be Toby’s heroes.” The response made Alex want to cry. It made him want to sob out in relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though while the rest were looking to do everything in their power to find him, Tommy was determined to speak to the man of the hour first before they made any further choices. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Get a load of this monster, he doesn’t know how to communicate. His mind is in a different place, will everybody please give him a little bit of space? Get a load of this train wreck. His hair’s a mess and he doesn’t know who he is yet. But little do we know the stars welcome him with open arms.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy had burst through the apartment door with as much unintentional gusto that he could muster. His head was already swerving to find who he was looking for. Luckily his friend was staring at his laptop, back to the door that Tommy had just come from. Though Tommy didn’t notice how his friend failed to produce a reaction to the sudden entrance, “Tubbo!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His name being yelled out on the other hand did seem to drag his attention to Tommy. Tubbo seemed paler, almost frightened with shock laden eyes, but Tommy had to get his information across quickly, “What-” Tommy interrupted his friend as soon as he started speaking, “Tubbo I’m sorry but we have to talk about something before we get into anything else.” Tubbo had moved to speak once again but Tommy just shook his head, “Please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I know I typically mean that for something stupid, but this is really important, and we can’t avoid it. You were brought up in today's meeting regarding interns and citizens safety in relation to HQ.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden exclamation forced Tubbo to close his mouth in return, a moment of even greater fear flashed across his face as he bristled, “They what?” Tommy nodded, walking closer to him, “Yes, they brought you up. Someone named Quackity was there,” the mention of the person only seemed to strain Tubbos heart strings even more, “And Siren asked him if he felt like there was anyone else they might need to relocate to keep safe, and you were brought up. He,” Stumbling over his words Tommy blinked quickly in hopes of keeping himself in place, “He let Niki use her powers and project some memories of you so they have a rough idea of what you look like.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His friend's face was unreadable as he turned in his seat to stare at the wall, lines of exhaustion being defined by terror, “They want to help.” Tommy was quick to follow up with in hopes of allowing optimism to roam free, “They’re willing to relocate you and offer whatever they can to keep you safe, and who knows how long that will last. That might carry over until you’re eighteen, you could become my full legal guardian technically and-” This time it was Tubbo who interrupted the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy I can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice cracked with how shaky it was, how softly spoke it was said. It was a choice already set in stone, words implemented into polished marble, there was no changing it. It confused Tommy, there was finally an opening that the two of them had, some more than their life of half baked plans and desperation, “What? Why not?” Tommy wasn’t ready for the next words that came out of Tubbo’s mouth. He wasn’t expecting the worst of the unexpected to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dream is working with Schlatt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence was deafening. Tommy almost laughed! Dream, one of the top ten heroes, a formidable foe to all, the only person to win a true sparring match against the Blade. He was a hero to the public, a symbol of hope with nothing but a simple smile and a mysterious power. He was a figure no one could afford to let loose on the dark side, “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s, that’s what I was going to tell you when you came in. The, the robotic bees were able to be activated and Karl left them on. I decided to test their range and it’s pretty good given that I was able to hear Dream speak on the phone regarding the </span>
  <em>
    <span>success </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the breakout.” The color drained from Tommy’s face, his heart going hollow with the truth, “He helped, he helped him escape?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could see the tension in Tubbos face, clenching his jaw as he forced a nod in confirmation. Confirming the twisted reality of it all. There was a lot to discuss from this point on, plans of a future they didn’t realize they would have to face, action had to be taken immediately “We need to tell Timescape.” Was the first thing Tommy said in response. Tubbo straightened, and before he could either agree or refuse the idea Tommy was already moving towards his own room, “Get a go-bag ready too. With how everything is going, we don’t know what we might need.” It was a hardened request that was a more well fitted demand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo looked to his friend, who was always so light, so bubbly, a sun to his moon, the stars to his nightly personality. The person who managed to get a laugh out of him as he cried, the person who held him when the nights were cold and the blankets weren’t enough. The person who warmed an entire home with just his presence alone. To see him so serious, and sure of himself no matter the anxieties their situation gave them, he couldn’t help but know deep down that Tommy’s right. They didn’t know what would happen. They didn’t know what they had to be prepared for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo then saved the video and audio file before standing up to go get his own bag ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They never know what could happen next, and that prospect was terrifying. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. When the Day Met the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tubbo had curled into his roommate again last night. Comfortably resting his curled ram horns on his friends chest as a means of a constant reminder that they were together, that they weren’t in any immediate danger, that as of right now the two of them were safe. A subtle recognition that they were in their home, that Clementine was still downstairs, that Ranboo was always just a phone call away. That Schlatt didn’t know where he was, that Tommy was with him instead of running off the previous night to go against Tubbos wishes for him to stay in. His friend was able to recognize the significance of the two of them remaining physically close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t have the heart to move him when he fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy himself didn’t get much sleep. Far too distracted by the constant strain of his nightly thoughts and worries. Far too distracted by the screams of his mind, yelling at him for all the small things he has yet to make safe, all of the corners of their apartment that he wouldn’t be able to immediately tell if something is wrong. Far too distracted by the nipping voice in the back of his head regarding the scarily quickly forming nonexistent dynamic between Wilbur and Tubbo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of the man, Tommy couldn’t help but bite the inside of his cheek at the thought of how he was going to deal with him today. How he was going to verbally maneuver his way around one of the most charismatic and poetic heroes in a way that would successfully incriminate Dream while also keeping Tubbo to the shadows. A frown had deepened on his face as he unwillingly recognized the fact that there was no way he would be able to do both. This was a balancing act that he wasn’t entirely sure if he could walk along safely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes flickered down to the head on his chest and a guilt had formed in his heart before looking back to the ceiling above him. The biggest thing he needed was Wilburs trust, and anything that had to do with their current situation was already on his radar in the worst way, so any inconsistencies with Tommy would likely be called out on the spot. How far did his honesty have to go to ensure safety and privacy? How much did he have to reveal for it all to come to a gentle end? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing he could truly do in the moment was to hold his friend closer to himself while he silently hoped that the other had enough faith in him, while simultaneously harboring enough platonic affection in case this all went wrong. In case something so utterly horrible happened that they wouldn’t be able to stop. That </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>wouldn’t be able to stop. Tommys thoughts drifted to the what if’s, and the multiple forming scenarios in his head. All practically revolving around the idea of what if he wasn’t able to protect those he cared about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In all honesty he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if that was the case. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh his head turned to look at the time on his phone, just above a message that read, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No coffee order today. You’re needed for other things. Come in at your scheduled time rather than when you normally come in.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His chest sank in a bit as his normal, his routine, was interrupted yet again, but for understandable reasons that is. That means he still had a bit before he would go in for the day, but his thoughts pushed at his ideas, at his very psyche for the next step that he should take. That’s when it had finally hit him what he had to do, though the void in his chest was a heavy reminder that he didn’t think he could without a somewhat troubled conscience. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fighting with himself over the next step he knew that he should go with what he had. Biting down on the tip of his tongue Tommy was only dragged out by his thoughts when his friend moved on top of him. He didn’t move as his friend wormed around as his body slowly, but naturally woke up. A frustrated groan could be heard as he squeezed his eyes shut once more, “Well good morning to you too Tubbo.” Tommy had spoken out rather softly, yet it was enough for the other to perk up and look over to the other, “Hey.” The word was dragged out, groggy and overshadowed by exhaustion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No matter how much sleep they had the lines of stress still plagued his friends face, it was a pitiful sight that pulled at his heartstrings, but he would never admit to it. The two of them didn’t move, didn’t say anything. There was nothing to discuss so early in the morning when one of them had just woken up. Tubbo didn’t have any energy to get up from his spot next to his friend, but Tommy had to get to HQ to hold a rather troubling discussion with Siren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sucking in a sharp breath Tommy mumbled out, “I’m not heading out for a bit, you want any breakfast?” Tubbo had hummed, responding with a relatively playful yet still downed, “But you suck at making breakfast.” Tommy had let out a soft chuckle of sorts, trying to lighten the mood between them, “I can always try though can’t I?” Tubbo didn’t respond at first before he slowly forced himself up, “Yeah, I suppose you can.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy had done his best to offer him a toothy grin as he popped up, and was soon on his own feet. Though he wouldn’t lie, the lack of sleep from the entire night made him feel unbalanced and off kilter. Though he wouldn’t let it show to the other, needing the morning to go relatively smoothly if the rest of the day would fall into place. He had a half baked plan, but it was the only plan he had.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From that point on Tommy had moved to go get started in the kitchen. The two of them never got the chance to truly make any meals, most were instant, frozen or take out, they were rather lucky that they had the ingredients to make simple eggs and toast. It took Tommy a bit of trial and error, as well as a few breaking egg jokes to bring the smallest smile to his friends face. Something to ease his friend into the morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the time they spent cooking was spent in relative silence, at one point Tubbo had turned on music from his phone, letting the distant waves of sound wash over the two, mixing in with the sizzling of eggs. The uncharacteristic quiet didn’t go over the shorter boy's head, yet he didn’t feel like disrupting the small moment they shared together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Tommy finished up by plating the food he walked over to hand Tubbo his plate where the boy sat on the counter. After he took it Tommy himself moved to sit next to him, the counter’s faux wood creaking beneath him as he did so. Yet he found the simple joy in looking with his friend through the small window, over the street of their own neighborhood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy could tell that Tubbo already knew something was on his mind, that something was gnawing away at his skull, and because Tommy hasn’t said anything yet he knew that it was something serious. The blond's gaze turned down to the food in his hands. The bags under his eyes felt so much heavier than they once were during the night. Gritting his teeth Tommy finally let his shoulders slump forward in a half defeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to tell Wilbur the truth.” It was a statement that made his friends head snap up to look at him, clear fear and confusion glazed over his eyes, only for Tommy to quickly attempt to remedy the expression, “No, no, no, not like everything,” He stuttered quickly before taking in a deep breath, “Just,” The words died on his tongue, unable to form them, so Tubbo did it for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just that I would take up their offer but the best hero in the business is secretly working with my super villain father?” It was almost a bitter joke, the strained muscles in his throat being an indication of such. Tubbos eyebrows furrowed, pulling together as he sucked in his lips, gaze turning from the window to the flooring beneath them. Reality was a bitter, cruel joke to them. It always has been. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe not that exact wording, but yeah, essentially.” The blond had simply agreed to the pained words, “They know about us running off, but they don’t know the person you ran off with, or any details about them,” “Security policy.” Tommy had nodded, “Security policy indeed. I can say I ran off at sixteen, you at fourteen, and we did what we could with what we had.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbos gaze turned from the floor up to his friend, a friend who wasn’t two years older than him, but instead one year younger than him. In moments like this. When Tommy went soft and quiet, it surprised Tubbo that any of the heroes ever thought he was nineteen to begin with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So essentially, if needed, tell them everything that happened save for a few changes?” The younger of the two had hummed out in agreement, “A more palatable story means I keep my internship, yet true enough that no matter what they try to pull up it would match what I tell them.” Tubbo was fairly quick to point out in return, “As well as your memories.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another nod came from Tommy before the two fell into silence once again. A comfortable long silence as they finished their food, the quiet music coming from Tubbos phone, now mixed in with the sounds of the birds outside. The sky was fairly overcast, but he didn’t know if there was any rain predicted, yet in the end he would still carry along his hoodie, because he never knew what would happen. No one ever knows what's gonna happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two had let their thoughts drift between them without having to say a single word to each other. Silent agreements and even quieter wishes of their highest hopes to flourish. The two didn’t say anything else as they finished their food, Tommy taking his friend's plate to clean while Tubbo had disappeared to his room, only to come back out when Tommy finished. When tired eyes met tired eyes Tubbo had extended a fist to his friend before opening his hand so his palm faced up, a hard drive placed on a gentle pedestal almost as an offering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you need it, or ever get to it you can show them this. It’s the video and audio file from the bee’s.” The taller nodded, taking the hard drive and quickly shoving it into his own pocket, Tubbo continued to talk, “And if you want to tell them that I’m willing to be cooperative once it’s fixed you can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking back up, determination laced in his hardened features, “I will. I’ll do everything I can to make sure that they understand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So he said, “Would it be all right, if we just sat and talked for a little while. If in exchange for your time, I give you this smile?” So she said, “That’s OK. As long as you can make a promise. Not to break my little heart, or leave me all alone in the middle of summer.””</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a special kind of tension in the air that had formed when Tommy walked into work that morning. Still a few minutes early, just because it was what he was used to. Hard drive heavy in his pocket as he made his way through the front, sending a strangely timid wave to Hannah who in return offered him a smile. Weighed down by the exhaustion that was clearly etched into her features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The building itself was scarily quiet, even the footsteps had seemed to be softer than normal. It made his hairs stand on end. It was a tense and rather uncomfortable feeling. The usual feeling of HQ was ripped away with just a single rotten day to do so. Dynamics and personalities were flipped on their head, the overarching tone, the feel of the building's energy was in all honesty, wrong. It felt wrong. It wasn’t right. It was pained, strained, and barely muted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was supposed to go directly to his station, but this was a far more pressing matter than just doing the paperwork he was sent. He could see Manifold move to get him, to stop him from going into Wilbur’s office so the hero had his space, but when he saw the tension on Tommy’s face the man pressed his lips into a thin line. The two shared a moment to just look at each other before Jack let out a sigh, his constantly booming voice going soft, “Don’t take too long, we need you and Wilbur needs some space to work this all out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy hummed out in acknowledgement, glad that for once the two were able to reside by each other in peace, even if the moment was brief. Jack left him to deal with Wilbur by himself. For a few minutes Tommy had just stood at the door. After a while his forehead pressed to the cold wood as his thoughts were racked up in his head. Everything he had to tell the man in the room, what he could, what he would, what he should. Everything felt jumbled, far too many thoughts for what should be such a simple task. But it wasn’t a simple task. No task is simple, especially not anymore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unknown to him Sam watched from a distance, gentle eyes filled with worry as he mumbled to the winged hero beside him that for once, Tomathy was struggling to enter Wilbur’s office. It caused the winged hero to stand, sad eyes turning greyer as he saw the boy his son cared so much for have trouble to find it in himself to open the door again. As the two watched on a third joined, a frown pulled down on her features as if it were trying to mimic her horns. Anyone who knew the two would know that they had a strong dynamic, a powerful friendship, and to see such a sight was rather painful. They all just wanted this to turn out fine in the end. To smooth out into their normal once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile Tommy finally found the courage in him to turn the handle, at the noise Wilbur had turned his darkened gaze up, brows pulling together in confusion for a second before relaxing once again, “You should head to your station today Tomathy, I need to be alone right now.” Tommy didn’t reply as he closed the door. Wilbur’s tone was darker, that was for certain, yet there was that hint of gentleness that Tommy had grown accustomed to and for that to still be there he was grateful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked up to the others desk, remaining quiet the entire time. Wilbur didn’t say anything, instead he had opted to sit back in his chair rather than hunched over so he could look up to Tommy’s face. Silence had once again fallen between them, but the older of the two felt no issue with giving the other time to come to terms with what he wanted to say. He didn’t push him to spit out whatever was on his mind, even if the desired gnawed at him, he didn’t need to throw the worst side of him to someone who was practically a kid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw the way Tommys shoulders raised with tension before he finally spoke, “I have information regarding the Toby situation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tired eyes went wide as the words were being registered, disbelief clear on the face of the hero as his mouth struggled to form words, “You, you what?” Was all that he was able to get out as he tried to think of how it would have been possible. Then something seemed to click in his mind, then he started to shake his head, expression going sour as he let out a humorless laugh, “Tomathy now is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the time to be joking with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommys breath hitched at the accusation, brows pulling together as his eyes remained glued to the man in front of him, he couldn’t possibly think he was lying about the situation did he? “Wilbur I’m not joking. I have an update.” Wilbur instead had stood, shaking his head more and raising his hand to the other as he forced out a crooked laugh, “No, no Tomathy now is not the time for </span>
  <em>
    <span>lies, </span>
  </em>
  <span>we have other things we need to focus on. I haven’t heard from anyone else yet that managed to get into contact with him, meaning there should be no update.” The man had exclaimed. Fear started to trickle into Tommy’s veins as the other grew visibly more frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilbur but that’s the thing-” he was cut off by a yell, “Tomathy! I said quit it!” The drastic change caused him to tense up, an automatic, “Yes sir.” Being mumbled past his lips, back straighter as the man he looked up to seemed to go feral with anger. A deep disturbance having settled into Wilbur’s being from whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>last time </span>
  </em>
  <span>caused. His mentor stepped closer to him, hand coming up to help him towards the door, “I don’t need anyone trying to tell me they know what’s going on when they don’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Wilbur had opened his office door it had practically slammed against the wall, alerting several pairs of eyes to them as the blond was being pushed out, “But I do know what’s going on! Please! Just let me explain!” As Tommy's loud voice rang out, more than one hero was quick to get close by because for once instead of a usual joyful tone he yelled out with clear panic as Wilbur pushed at him out of his office.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Philza was the first close by, Awesamdude not far behind, “Wilbur what’s going on.” The question seemed to be the only thing to break him out of some strange trance, after having been blinded by anger for the time being. He took in a sharp breath, holding it in as he stared Tommy down, his father and fellow heroes standing behind the boy. His jaw was clenched, tense and tight as the two held eye contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy claims to have an update on Toby which is impossible because no one else has contacted me about such.” Philza seemed to pause, gaze turning to the intern in question, but the anger in the blond himself seemed to have finally bubbled over, frustration clear in his own expression, “Wilbur I’m not fucking lying! Just let me explain!” Wilbur tsked as the other finally lashed out, the other finally yelling, only for Wilbur to demand, “Then explain!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was the one he ran away with!” The words were clear cut and dry, no need for much explanation behind them given how little context the heroes had of him. Running off with him quite obviously meant running away from the orphanage with him. Tommy was breathing heavily as his emotions were quick to overtake him, the line he spoke having struck a chord within them all, “We’ve been roommates for years! I never said anything because we had no idea what would happen to us!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emotions were high as Wilbur stared to Tommy and Tommy stared back. Realization of reality hit those of them who heard. They had an in to who is likely one of the biggest targets on Schlatt’s radar. They had an in to someone who needed help desperately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s willing to accept the offer of being relocated under your watch.” All eyes were on Tommy, expectations having been shattered because one of the hardest to find people are actually willing to go under their care rather than staying in hiding as they have been, “But he can’t. There’s something wrong, an issue that we can’t ignore. I have proof of everything I need to say but I just need-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was cut off from a distant, yet powerful rumbling. His throat tightened as his head turned towards the closest window in the general direction of the sound, a heavy amount of smoke floated up into the air. Scarily visible with grim implications. Running down the hall another intern was yelling out, “Siren! Siren! There’s been an explosion at city hall! There was a rally for the governor and we’ve already gotten word from heroes stationed there that they need back up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie’s voice faded into a hazy abyss of sorts to Tommy. It felt as though everything was falling into place just a bit too well. That the pieces were fitting, the line of perfectly placed domino’s was formed, but none of it was for him. It wasn’t for those on his side. No in fact it all felt like an omen more than anything. Something wasn’t right, his gut was telling him to run. To leave. To go help and protect his friend. It was a twisted feeling that he couldn’t ignore. The heroes were already on their way out, Jack being the one to try and grab his attention but instead of listening to him  Tommy ran.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ran towards the stairs, jumping on the railing and sliding down in pure fear for his friends. Wilbur and Philza seemed to be talking to the Blade as he slid down past, their eyes catching a glimpse of him before they rushed down to the ground floor even quicker. Calling out to him. He refused to look their way, mind focused on one thing and that was to protect his family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had managed to catch him when he got a few steps outside. The strong hand of Technoblade fell onto his shoulder, grounding him in the worst way. Tommy's head craned to look back at him, the two other heroes just a step behind, in the distant reinforcements were already on their way to city hall, “Where are you going?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger blond was fast to answer, panic laced each word, “I need to go, I need to go see if he’s okay. Something isn’t right.” Philza shook his head, “We can’t allow that mate, we don’t know who is being targeted, and now we know that you know him personally we don’t know if you’ll be targeted right alongside him.” Tommy had moved to quip something back, the anxiety eating him up from the inside, only for a familiar voice to call out his name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It startled him. His real name. The voice. None of it added up or ease his worries, in fact it only worsened when he turned around to see his roommate running towards him, horns free, and not even a beat up ballcap in sight, let alone his beanie, “Tommy there you are! We need to go, Clementine needs help!”  His friend cried out, but it was all so wrong. He could only assume that whatever happened to her was a result of the explosion, but Tubbo ran from the opposite way and was way too quick to get here for whatever happened to be from the apartments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red flags were everywhere, sirens went off in his head. Tommy stared, alongside the three very conflicted heroes. What he asked next easily threw off the four, “Tubbo where is your beanie?” Was the question. He never left to go anywhere without it, no matter how big of a crisis it was. For a moment Tubbo paused, blinked before shaking his head, “Tommy, I- That doesn’t matter! We need to go!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Toby, where is your beanie.” The older of the two only shook his head, “I-I don’t know I think I left it in the kitchen? That’s not the point!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not Toby. Where is he?” Tommy had demanded, a strong glare rested on his face as fury took over, “What-” Suddenly Tommy was yelling, taking a step forward away from the Blades hand, who was too focused on the fake in front of them, “It’s on the front corner of the right side of Toby’s dresser in his room, if it’s not there it’s on the floor because it fell. You are a fake, he never goes anywhere without it because he never wants anyone to see his horns. I will ask this one more time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>who are you and where is Tubbo.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence was deafening as stillness over took them all. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he stared the imposter in the eyes before the other suddenly yelled out, “Code Blue!” Before turning around and running off. Tommy took it as a sign, an opportunity to sprint after the other, a chorus of gasps came from behind him as he took off but he paid them no mind as he yelled out to the fake, the shapeshifter, profanities as he went after him, only to come to a freezing halt as a bullet flew by and landed right in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another was shot but by that point Philza had extended his wing to protect him from any damage. Philza suddenly grappled onto him, ensuring he couldn’t run off as his wings encompassed them both, Tommy struggled against the forceful embrace, yelling out for the other to let him go. The Blade was already on the trail of the “Tubbo” while Wilbur had already used his siren powers to bring the shooter down from his vantage point, sending him on his way to nearby police in a trance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy on the other hand had hot tears streaming down his face, breathing heavy, as he heaved out and swore, “Fucking damnit! Get off me! Get off me! I need to go get him! I need to make sure he is fucking okay! Get the hell off of me Phil!” It was all broken up by stuttered cries as the other only seemed to push his head into his chest more, desperately trying to comfort him without letting him run off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Tommy calm down a little, let it all out, but calm down.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gentle use of Siren’s power was enough for Tommy to stop trying to force his way out of Phil’s grasp, though the occasional tug wouldn’t be amiss. His strong cries had dimmed down enough into gentle sobs and pleas to let him go see his friend. He needed to go see his friend. He needed to see his </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He needed to make sure that he was okay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another distant rumble could be heard and Wilbur knew that in the moment he had to go. Another soft hand made it to the top of Tommy’s head, a recognition had settled in the other hero that something had to be done, “Tomathy, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go. I’ll be back when I can, we’ll get back Tubbo, and once this is done we're going to discuss relocating you. For now you’ll be with Phil and everyone else here. Do you understand?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy in his emotionally weakened state could do nothing but nod, and with a sigh Wilbur was gone, running off towards the direction of the city hall while Philza cradled Tommy close, protective wings still wrapped around them both, “It’s going to be okay Toms, everything will be better soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Tommy appreciated the optimism, even he knew it was faked. Even he knew that this wasn’t going to end well. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you everyone for all the support and love! Again I love reading all of your comments. Special shoutout to Fanfiction_Junkie for bringing me wonderful ideas to the table (that I unfortunately can't use because plot has essentially already been decided but I love the ideas ;-;) and tiny_crowe an IRL friend and beta reader who has taken to the comments of my last chapter to warn yall lmao. I'm so sorry I haven't responded to some of yall, it's because I want them to be good but then I get busy and forget so I'm going to try and dedicate some time soon to just sitting here and responding to all of them. Also because I've seen a few comments regarding such I would love fan art (ask tiny_crowe and they'll tell you that I literally cry) iconci_idiot on twitter and maryly.ever.after on instagram have both done some amazing work!!! Definitely check them out! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed and I hope you have your seatbelts on because it is gonna be a bumpy ride. <br/>Also the google doc title of this was "is it really kidnapping if its your kid?"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Internet Ruined Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much on all the support!! And nearly 60k hits???!! That's insane! By biggest one before this was only 33k and it had 21 chapters and was completed! I'm so happy you all enjoy this! This chapter is just a kinda filler? Ish?? Just a transition or pause before the next big thing!</p><p>P.S Someone just told me Techno doesn't like his real name being used so I'm going to be using John in it's place, just to let everyone know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The room was cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was it always cold?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated the cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet here he was. Sitting by a window that had collected light mist from the precipitation, the overcasted sky having taken any kind of warmth, the collected water on the window fell down the glass in gentle droplets. He can’t remember how long he’s been here at this point. The explosion at city hall happened hours ago, Philza had left when Hannah and Jack were able to take Tomathy in by their side. The two remained by his side along with the other interns and staff. HQ was a heavily fortified building given any potential attacks that could be fired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though after the explosions at city hall there seemed to be no other attacks launched, or maybe it wasn’t after the building was partially blown up, and was perhaps instead stopped after a son was taken back in unwillingly by his father. The people at HQ were currently, in theory, safe. As the hours had passed where they resided the leaders of each sector did their best to offer comfort, yet each time someone had approached Tommy he just seemed far more exhausted. He seemed to be dragged down by the very situation, and none of them could blame him. Word had gotten to Charlie what had prespired outside, and it was spread to those nearby through hushed whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when their heads turned to glance at the boy, there was a pitiful understanding of why he was curled up so close to the cold glass. A pained recognition why there was no strained joke in attempts to get everyone to smile. A downtrodden acceptance of reality that Tomathy likely won’t be the same once this is all said and done. Yet at the same time Tomathy always knew Tubbo, he was already this Tomathy, it’s just that now they knew of him too. Even from an outsider's perspective there was a level of understanding that there were likely other things Tomathy kept to himself, likely other things he would rather keep hidden, likely other friends that they would be surprised he knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy didn’t move, save for going to the bathroom a few times throughout the long day, his anxieties only making time stretch out further, the thoughts that consumed his mind only worsened the ticking of the metaphorical clock. Each second was a second that he didn’t know if Tubbo was okay, each second was another second that something awful could be happening to him. Each second was another failure that piled on his shoulders, each second another ounce of guilt, more and more weight being pressed down on his being.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how far into waiting he was when the tears found the time to flow down his face. He didn’t know when he started crying. He didn’t know when the silent crying turned verbal when his strained vocal chords finally produced a tightened sob as well as a sharp breath being taken in, almost painfully. He didn’t know when his limbs shook as the tears flow only seemed to grow heavier, when the streaks down his face only got thicker with the amount plaguing his eyes. He didn’t know when he had turned his head from where he side eyed the window to pressing the top of his head into the glass. He didn’t know when his muffled heaves caught the attention of anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know when a gentle hand rested on his shoulder, and he didn’t even know if he looked up. What he did know is that a hand had rested on the side of his head and gently pulled him in for a hug. It had only made him shake more as the other treated the situation with such delicacy even though he would have thought that they would have all despised him for keeping what can be considered a vital secret. Though he supposed that Manifold always had a secret soft spot for him, even if his presented persona was always one to try and be louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost awkward, but in the moment Tommy couldn’t find it in himself to care. He was never one to cry, never wanted to garner that kind of pity, but when your closest friend, your family, is in harm's way and suddenly you can’t do anything about it? It breaks a person down. It broke Tommy down enough to get to this point. In the caring arms of someone he would have to yell at later if this was ever brought back up when things go back to a relative normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet Tommy couldn’t bring himself to care over anything except the fact that it was all crashing around him, and for that he cried. He cried out in pain, he cried out for his family, he cried out for the destruction, and for the people hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had ended up crying himself to sleep. His body exhausted from the worry, the adrenaline, the tears and the inescapable feeling of dread. It was all too much for his body so he simply fell asleep pressed into the chest of the person holding him. Hannah at some point after he passed out sat next to Jack after helping him maneuver Tommy so the kid laid down in a more comfortable position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence returned as they all waited for what felt like hours, because they were in fact waiting for hours. The entire day being pulled out in length as they did so. Only to finally be met with heavy footsteps of a single hero. Who was going around to tell who was safe to go home, and those who already had hotel rooms ordered because their house was caught in the crossfire. Before finally the Blade stood before the duo who were comforting the kid. A frown was deeply set on the man's face as he spoke up, “I can take him, he’s being relocated like Quackity has,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two visibly tensed. To be relocated like Quackity was to be relocated in a heroes home, they had known of what was going on with Tomathy, but the severity of the situation didn’t fully set in until that moment, “I can’t give too many details except say that he won’t be relocated </span>
  <em>
    <span>with </span>
  </em>
  <span>Quackity. If either of them gets found they won’t find the other as well.” The two in turn could only nod in understanding, as the hero walked over and carefully picked up the intern. Subconsciously they both knew that even Techno didn’t have it in himself to wake the poor kid up, no matter the reputation he held.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he walked off fewer words were shared to anyone else, seeing the hero move off they knew it was safe to return home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safe to return to their families.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Safe to have an easier night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy, was sadly not part of that group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Spend all my time on social media, that’s the state that I’m in.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was understandably confused when he woke up. The last thing he had remembered was falling asleep back at HQ and now he was waking up on a couch in an apartment, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge </span>
  </em>
  <span>apartment, that he didn’t recognize. The panic had settled in his veins pretty quickly once his eyes opened. He shot up and sat upright on the couch he was laid down on, head looking from side to side frantically before his eyes landed on a familiar figure on the loveseat next to him. Yet they were far more relaxed, the clothes they were in loungewear instead of their hero uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Blade had looked up from the book that was in his hand to Tommy, “Morning Tomathy, sleep well?” He had asked simply, only to be met with a rather aggressive, “Where the fuck am I?” It made the pink haired hero blink at the sudden, venom laced words. Though given their situation he doesn’t blame him, “You’ve been relocated. You know,” he hummed as he shut the book, straightening up in his seat, “Since you were being shot at and targeted because you are roommates with Schlatts kid.” He said, almost sounding unimpressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s shoulders tensed up and it only made the hero sigh out, “I brought you here while Wilbur and Philza were finishing up dealing with the damage of city hall, I was kinda hoping that they would have been back before you woke up, but they didn’t so here we are.” Cracking his neck the Blade leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he looked to the intern, “This is where you’re going to be relocated to, before it is safe enough for you to return to your apartment. But for now you’re being relocated with a fellow hero to make sure that you aren’t in any immediate danger. So basically you stay by their side, or hide out in here if you’re not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I’m essentially with probation and if I’m not with my officer I’m on house arrest.” The phrasing made the Blade pause before shrugging sheepishly, “Ehhh, yeah that’s essentially what it is.” It made Tommy huff out, crossing his arms as he looked around, it definitely wasn’t the worst situation he could have been in but it didn’t change the fact that it didn’t sit right with him, something was off. Something was wrong, yet he couldn’t figure out what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet before his brain could think of all of the possibilities of what could in fact be wrong the sounds of feet rang down from the small hallway, at the thumping he turned his head just in time to see a kid, about the age of twelve, be produced from the shadows. Terribly choppy orange hair with white strands stood at the mouth of the hallway, peering out towards the couch where Tommy sat, “Oh! You’re up. Last I saw you were passed out.” The kid had pointed out to him bluntly, as kids do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy had to process what he had just woken up to, tired eyes blinking while heavy bags weighed him down. The bluntness from the child seemed to make The Blade sigh out, running his hand over his face he spoke up, “Florence-” He was quickly interrupted, “Fundy.” The curt correction made the Blade pause with embarrassment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a dollar, “Shit, sorry, Fundy.” He apologized before handing the kid a dollar, who in turn took it without hesitation, pocketing it, “Fundy, what do you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just coming out to grab a drink, and he just so happened to be up, so I said something.” Wow this kid was kind of a dick, and Tommy honestly would have laughed had he not been woken up from such a terrible event and had he not felt as though the world had completely crumbled around him. The Blade had nodded, “Alright, grab it and head on back to your game.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tail behind the kid flicked almost happily, “Alright Uncle John!” He had yelled out before running in the direction of the kitchen. Though there was a soft pause before a light snort came out of Tommy, the blond turning a curious eye to the hero, “Really? John?” He asked almost uncertainly if he should have, only to get a hardened glare in return, “Not to you.” To which Tommy raised his hands as if in self defense, “Sorry, sorry, just wasn’t expecting it to be John of all things.” He pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid, Fundy, peered over the bar that separated the kitchen and living room, “You’re Tomathy right? You’re staying with me and my dad here?” Tommy had a beat of silence as his memories wracked up in his brain. That’s right, Wilbur had told him that he would be relocated, and if they wanted to keep him and everyone else who would also be moved separate, that means he wouldn’t have been moved in with Karl and Sapnap, because they already had Quackity. Jack and Hannah weren’t heroes. Awesamdude nor Puffy actually spoke to the Blade enough for their family to be on a first name basis with him. That didn’t leave many options, and the evidence piled on itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Wilbur the one taking me in?” He asked out softly to the Blade who just simply nodded. The hero couldn’t help but notice reality crashing around the intern, an inadvertent tug on the heroes heartstrings becoming apparent, as Tommy grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, as he took in a deep breath through his nose and folded over in a visible defeat. Though in the moment the two had forgotten about the extra pair of eyes on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy didn’t do well with comfort. He never has. His father would come home, stressed, worried, or just down right defeated. Deflated from all the hits, either physical or emotional, that he had taken. Fundy would offer a hug, or try to talk to the man but sometimes he wouldn’t budge out of his head. Though he did know that distractions often helped in some way, maybe it was a place of timeless peace where if his head wandered he always had something else to look to instead, a soft reminder that he wasn’t alone in the world. That Fundy was still with him when other parts of their small family was ripped from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know how well his tactics would work for the intern, if they would at all, or if they would make it worse, but it was the best he had. So Fundy did what he could to muster an even tone, “Do you play minecraft?” He asked carefully, and his uncle had turned to give him another hard look, “Fundy now is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the time.” But it was quickly followed by a soft, “No, it’s fine.” Being mumbled out, “I actually do, me and a,” he paused, “me and a friend would play it all the time when we got the chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the reaction and a bit of hope Fundy continued, “Would you like to see my builds?” There was a moment of silence as Fundy held out the only olive branch he could offer, as Tommy contemplated, as Technoblade watched in utter disbelief of his nephew. But there was some strange effectiveness of it. Tommy had straightened up to look over at him, “You know what, I would love to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that Fundy was quick to hop down off the bar, drink in hand as he motioned for Tommy to follow. Tommy had stood up from the couch, hunched over as he walked in the direction the other was leading him. The Blade being left on his own to contemplate the choices he makes in life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think I might be a threat to myself. A threat to myself.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was rather worried to get home that day. He had rushed himself alongside Philza to open the door, not sure what they were expecting to find. Would Tomathy have been sleeping? Crying? Angry? Demanding for answers and struggling against anything they offered or asked of him? It had taken them into the later hours of the night before they were able to leave the scene safely and make it to Wilbur’s apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What definitely wasn’t on the list of things to expect was John sitting on the couch, casually reading a book, as quiet music played off from a separate room. Techno had looked up, almost bored yet unimpressed as they made eye contact. No one had to say anything to the other. Techno had simply stood up and motioned for Wilbur and Philza to follow him. The two heroes were quick to get on his trail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had led them down through the hallway and raised a hand to Fundy’s door, where the music was coming from as well as muffled voices. Confusion was laced in Wilbur’s expression as Techno shrugged, moving so Philza could see as well. Wilbur reached over to his son's door before slowly turned the grasped doorknob, silently opening the door to find Fundy’s and Tomathy’s backs to them. Philza leaned over next to him as he looked on as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomathy sat in Fundy’s desk chair as the kid seemed to be awestruck at what he was doing on the screen. From their view they could see the game that Fundy had always liked to play and show off to him when his son could tell that he was stressed. He had never let him touch the controls so there was a bit of surprise to see Tomathy on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could also see the exhaustion on Tommys face from this angle, the lines on his features only heightened from the stress of the day, the puffy eyes from crying earlier still present, the slouched posture, and the droopy lids. But he could still see the soft smile on his face and hear the chuckles that fell whenever Fundy excitedly pointed something out to him that he had already done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a strangely warming sight that he had no business interrupting, so he could understand why Techno left them be. With just as much softness as he had opened the door Wilbur had closed it without saying anything deciding that for now, Tomathy deserved and desperately needed the small distraction. And he was more than willing to bend bedtime if it meant that this can all go a bit smoother.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know it was short but it's only because the next two chapters, as far as I can tell, are going to be fairly long with a lot of character development and forming more dynamics. I hope you all enjoyed! ;) </p><p>P.S. Also thank you for all the comments! They warm my soul each time I see them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Northern Downpour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>7,000 words in one chapter? More likely than you think! I hope you enjoy this monster of a chapter that took me so long to write.<br/>HEY HEY HEY WAIT DON'T SCROLL REAL QUICK.<br/>I will be updating the tags roughly every other chapter so please keep that in mind! There will be some important things to note through them as the story continues! Also I was going to do this this chapter but got too side tracked so I'll either come back in and paste it here or give it to you all next chapter. If you noticed each chapter is titled after a song, the song being which ever one I listen to the most while writing that chapter. For all of my other fics I create a playlist of all the songs I listen to while writing whether they're the title or not. So expect that soon! :]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blue eyes, dulled from the draining events that perspired the previous day stared up at the guest room ceiling. They had just checked the time, with an empty attempt to hope for futile sleep. 5:32 AM. There was no way he was going to be getting any sleep tonight. If he was lucky he might be granted a nap during the day, but the restlessness that came with the anxiety of not knowing where his friend had gone refused to let him get any sleep. Not knowing where Tubbo had been taken to. It ate at his chest, the painful rip of his heart as the guilt devoured him. Tommy hadn’t been able to save him, or to even get the chance to go after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had been held back, held close into the chest of a person who saved him, yet he had struggled all the same, enough for Wilbur to use his power into easing him into mild pathetic sobs. Tommy squeezed his eyes shut at the vague memory, seeing the concerned faces laced with many emotions that the teen just didn’t have the experience to recognize. At least not in that state. Biting into his bottom lip the pain in his chest grew as his brows pulled together tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he couldn’t let this be it. He couldn’t break down now. He couldn’t crumble when his friend needed him most. He couldn’t vanish. He couldn’t walk away from this. He couldn’t do that to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forcing the tears down Tommy made himself sit up, hunched over his own form he pressed his hands into the mattress before pushing his back to arch, hearing several consecutive pops before slumping over once more. The exhaustion was indescribable, yet a completely understanding feeling. Closing his eyes he took another moment to himself before forcing his legs from over the side of the bed. Grounding his feet on the floor Tommy took in a deep breath before standing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment he just stood there, his thoughts having already been lost amidst their own chaos. He couldn’t do anything without much risk. For now he had to place trust in the heroes he stayed with, had trust in them to find his friend. Because if he tried to do it himself there was too high of a risk that they would find him out. It all weighed too greatly on his mind, and he needed patience. Patience that he didn’t have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deflated Tommy walked out into the hallway from the guest bedroom, surprised to already hear soft murmuring coming from the kitchen. Slowly walking over he gently rested on the edge of the wall, listening in to what was being said. It was just talk about what the plan for the day was, where they were going to look first, where they were going to send scouts and keep an eye out. It was a plan. It was a start. It was something that didn’t involve Tommy getting in the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chewing on the inside of his cheek Tommy moved out from his spot, subtly noticing how Phil’s feathers were fluffed up, a sign that he had noticed someone else's presence.Though the older hero took notice of their intern, he hadn’t said anything to the other two, unless they were able to tell from physical signs that Phil had detected someone. Which they likely did given how close they are. Wilburs eyes turned up to meet Tommy’s, the eye contact they made being held before Tommy’s head turned down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t talk about the situation the previous night. Instead when Tommy tried to ask, Wilbur said that they would discuss it all in the morning because he thought that the blond needed sleep before anything. Of course he didn’t get any, and likely won’t get much until they found Tubbo. A deep ache had settled in his chest as his fists clenched by his side, brows pulling together again as he stood still. He hadn’t even said any form of greeting, but he couldn’t wait any longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explain what happened.” Was all he had said as he opened his eyes again to look at his mentor. Who in turn seemed to soften sadly as their gazes met again from across the room. Shuffling a bit the older man straightened before he spoke, “Techno had followed the fake, caught him and he’s going to be interrogated by Niki today, but so far he’s refused to say anything. Phil and I had went to go scout around your apartment, and,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur paused, eyes falling down to the table in front of him and Tommy could feel himself seize up, tears once again threatening to spill from his eyes, glazing over them with clear indication of what they were. He could see the way that Wilbur’s jaw clenched as he kept his head down, “And I am going to be honest, the entire place was ransacked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The confirmation only gave reason for his tears to fall, “Toby had put up a clear fight but, but he wasn’t there. He wasn’t in the surrounding area either. We scouted a sizable portion of the district but he wasn’t anywhere to be seen.” Finally looking back up dark eyes met a glossy blue, and Tommy wanted to hit the man in front of him, that gave him such a pitied look in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression turned rotten as his anger boiled, “Did you even look in actual hiding spots or just on the streets.” He had suddenly said in an accusatory manner, which visibly took the hero back before remaining neutral, offering Tommy a time to let his emotions run out. In a sense it only made him angerier, to seem so okay with how he just let himself fail like that, “If that was all you did of course you couldn’t find him! If he’s in a spot so plain to see then that means Schlatt could have found him just as easily! Did you even look in alleys? Close to dumpsters? In stores, literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>anywhere </span>
  </em>
  <span>else besides just the streets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His current fury was unmatched but for once he bit his tongue, concealing his true emotions. He had nearly let words of dishonoring heroism as a whole and exclaiming that there’s a reason so many people have put faith into local vigilantes. With a shaken breath being taken in, Tommy unclenched his hands as he closed his eyes, only realizing then that the tears that fell only seemed to do so harder. Lifting his hand to his face he wiped them away, chest heaving slightly as he registered his situation. What made it worse was that he was crying like some kind of pathetic kid in front of three heroes. Three well known, highly skilled heroes who are just doing their job and he has to live with for the foreseeable future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though what startled him more in the moment was the soft padding of feet, followed by a loud yawn coming from behind him. Visibly taken back he rubbed his eyes quicker to get rid of the streaks from falling down his cheeks. Taking in a breath he let himself turn to the kid who was rubbing at his own eyes as he walked up to the group, “What’s going on?” Fundy had asked out sleepily. Clearing his throat Tommy spoke up, “Ah just talking about a situation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Half heartedly and without much thought Fundy had mumbled out a curious, “What situation?” As he shuffled into a seat, only for Tommy to let out an snort, “The situation.” He exclaimed easily with emphasis on the first word, only for Fundy to look back over, “What is </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>situation then.” To which Tommy shook his head, “Like I said it’s just </span>
  <b>
    <em>the </em>
  </b>
  <span>situation big man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three heroes watched at how easily Tomathy was able to switch up the emotions he expressed when it came to being around Fundy. A distant acknowledgement that Tommy didn’t want Fundy to feel anything he did while growing up. Knowing that the blond knew first hand the effects of a child's troubled reality. There was so much innocence in the way that the fox hybrid looked up to his father and tiredly asked for breakfast waffles. To which the man simply smiled and nodded, going to get started on making something for them to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he did so Tommy went to go grab himself a cup of coffee, standing by and watching the drip of the drink. Eyes fixated on the dark color with a strange longing in his chest. He felt so weak in the moment, like he should have been able to do more when he wasn’t able to. In the moment of silence his mind wandered to its own most corrupt places. Yelling at him that he should have done better. His thoughts only to be interrupted as a hand carefully rested on his forearm. The touch having made him jump slightly as his head looked over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without him realizing it Phil had started a conversation with an excitable Fundy who was going on about the games he and Tommy were playing last night, Wilbur focusing on the food, having once muttered about not wanting it to come out like last time, which left the Blade to be the only one to notice Tommy’s dissociative state. Looking down at the notably fearsome hero Tommy noticed the strangely worried look in the others eyes. The two didn’t share a word to the other, instead Tommy just offered the other a nod. A silent way to say that everything was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing his mug Tommy moved to go take a seat next to Fundy who was still going on about the game, “And he took over right, which I was so nervous to let him do, and then he just went absolutely ham for the whole time! He was jumping and fighting and bridging. I’ve been trying to get all that down and he just could do it!” Phil nodded with a gentle smile on his face, “Sounds pretty intense bud.” Fundy nodded quickly, “It was! It was so cool!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tomathy couldn’t fight the smile that made its way to his face at the praise, but he didn’t respond much to him. Still far too in his own head to respond. Deadpanned to reality even as breakfast was soon placed in the center of the table. Fundy was quick to grab his own which was  followed by a flurry of other hands. Tommy reached for two when the Blade gave him an opening to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breakfast had then gone on rather quietly between the five. The silence, unsure if it would be comfortable or not. It wasn’t awkward, rather just strange. How quiet they all were, especially Tommy uncharacteristically keeping to himself. It was doable for the most part, just something they weren’t sure how to feel about. Though it seemed the youngest of them all wasn’t a fan of it all. Instead he opted to clear his throat and turned to Tommy, “So uh, what’s your power?” Was all he simply asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed to catch the other three off guard, Wilbur seemingly ready to reprimand his son for the abrupt, and rather invasive question. Sure, a good portion of the population had some kind of power, or mutation, but that didn’t mean it had to be the topic of discussion. Tomathy never once brought up his abilities, and had no physical difference. As far as they knew he had none. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before anything else could be said Tommy had extended his hand to the kid, saying nothing. Fundy eyed the offering, skeptical eyes flickering between his face and his hand. Slowly he let their hands rest together. Silence remained between them before Fundy raised an eyebrow when Tommy pulled away to return to his waffles, “Was, was something supposed to happen?” He questioned with a tilt to his head. Tommy had hummed back and shook his head, “Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy blinked, clearly confused with the confession, “Then, wait, what is it then?” Tommy just shrugged in return. It was a rather confusing interaction before suddenly Tommy took a breath and released a faux sneeze, shaking his head as bright orange fox ears replaced his own. A beat passed before Fundy gasped, “How did you do that!” He yelled out in excitement, “Do you have to wait? Or sneeze?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The influx of questions made Tommy chuckle, “No and no, just wanted to make you suffer a bit.” He teased. Lifting his hand and showing off the rapid growth of dark claws that he gained from Fundy’s powers, “I can duplicate other’s abilities, and if they have physical traits relating to them I can manipulate my own appearance according to how much of their power I want to use.” He explained to the smaller fox, who only seemed to brightly beam up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil and Wilbur watched on with a kind of gleam in their eyes, while The Blade watched with a darkened gaze that no one had noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If all our life is just a dream, fantastic posing greed. Then we should feed our jewelry to the sea. For diamonds do appear to be, just like broken glass to me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was left alone with Fundy for the day, given that the three heroes had to go off and busy themselves with trying their best to find Tubbo. Fundy had been told to leave Tommy alone if he was busy, but they didn’t assign him his normal workload given how close he is with the situation at hand, there would be too much bias to properly do some of the pieces they needed done. So with a lighter load  Tommy was sitting back on the couch after a few hours, mindlessly checking his phone from time to time, with nothing new coming up. As unfortunately expected, save for the few check in messages from Philza and Wilbur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Essentially being left to his own devices Tommy was lost in his own head once again. His train of thought had derailed over an hour ago as he stared to the ceiling. Not even the sounds of padding feet dragged him out, it wasn’t until a face was suddenly in his field of vision above him, making him blink back in slight shock, “Are you busy?” Fundy asked with a hopeful tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not. Why, what’s up?” He responded while moving to sit up and look at the other, Fundy just shrugged as a quiet response, “Just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out a bit, or, whatever.” He spoke meekly as Tommy looked at the ragged mop of hair on top of the kids head, “Why’s your hair all fucked up?” He asked crudely but instead of a funny story of how his barber screwed his hair up he was instead met with a rather shy response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I uh, I actually used to have really, really long hair. Yaknow, like super long. And I,” Fundy paused, looking down, “And I hated it so I cut it all off, dad hasn’t had a chance to get me another appointment to get it fixed up, but I just don’t think they’ll do it how I want it.” With the explanation Tommy couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty for his original wording. A bit of an awkward silence fell over them as they sat there with each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it didn’t last long as Tommy then offered, “Well me and my old, my old friend never went to any hair appointments, we just cut our own.” He explained, making Fundy look up to his neatly cut hair with slight awe. The kid would have never been able to tell, “If you want Fundy, I can see what you want and cut it for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hope flitted across the small foxes face, a hand coming up to grab at the choppy strands of hair, looking over to them. Sucking in his lips while he took a moment to mentally go over the offer, “I think I would love that.” Fundy said softly, quickly looking up to the other, “But if we do it today can we do it now? Cause if dad sees us actively doing it he might be mad, but if he just sees the </span>
  <em>
    <span>outcome</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He dragged out the word to put emphasis on it, which only made the blond chuckle, “Of course. Go grab some scissors and meet me in the dining room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alrighty!” Fundy was quick to jump to his feet, running off in search of scissors, Tommy following a bit behind the other. Chuckling quietly as he grabbed a chair as well as a few towels to situate around the ground to catch any of the fallen hair. Soon Fundy found what he was looking for, carefully bringing him the pair of scissors, laying them down on the table and excitedly taking a seat. Tommy couldn’t fight the smile that made its way to his face as he wrapped the towel around Fundy’s torso as he started to explain what he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want it to be kind of fluffy you know, like a little below the back of my hairline if that makes sense, but not like really long. Almost like a fluffy mullet that’s still kind of short?” Tommy nodded, getting a much closer look at Fundy’s hair all around, “I think I know what to give you then. Ready?” He asked the other, to get excitedly nervous, “I was born ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the confirmation Tommy had started gently snipping away the extra strands of hair out of Fundy’s face, slowly creating a haircut suited for the kind kid. The choppy ends were rounded and straightened out into a more proper looking cut, extra careful around the others ears to avoid snipping one by accident. With each fall of a chunk of hair Fundy seemed to grow more and more apprehensive so Tommy decided to play some music in attempts to soothe the others' worries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet in the moment Tommy couldn’t help but be flooded by memories of Tubbo. Of them learning to cut their own as well as each other's hair. He thought of the song Tubbo always played when they relaxed, how it always put him at ease. “Alexa,” Tommy called out, “Play Northern Downpour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the command the song rang out through the apartment. The younger of the two nearly commented on the choice and it’s melancholy yet bittersweet tone, but chose not to. It wasn’t his place to point out how the other felt in the moment. Instead he relaxed as the acoustic guitar eased his soul. To Fundy, for the time being it felt less sad and surprisingly more relaxing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the eased pace Tommy soon found himself completed with the other's hair. Stepping back to look around the head that was once overgrown with messy strands, now a neat fluffy chaos. He couldn’t help but smile, “Well shit big man I think I outdid myself with this one. Wanna go see?” He asked pulling off the towel, only for Fundy to practically jump out of his seat and sprint to the bathroom, “I’ll take that as a yes!” The blond called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to follow but he was only half way there when he could hear the gasp that echoed out. When finally got a chance to look at him, Fundy seemed to be almost in shock as he turned his head side to side to get a good look in the mirror at what Tommy had done. When they made eye contact it was broken nearly instantly as he flung himself into Tommys arms, hugging him tightly as a series of “thank you’s” ran out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond wasn’t fully sure how to respond to the sudden influx of affection and praise, so he opted to hold the other back, letting his smile flourish as he let out a hum, “It’s no problem big man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night when Fundy showed off his new haircut to his father Tomathy did his best to say it wasn’t much trouble, yet the humbleness of the extraordinarily affectionate action only seemed to let Wilbur’s care for the boy grow more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And then she said she can’t believe genius only comes along in storms of fabled foreign tongues, tripping eyes, and flooded lungs. Northern Downpour sends its love.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Days had passed and Tommy had finally convinced Wilbur to let him join the hero to HQ once again. The blond saying again and again on how he needed to see Karl. That there was something important he had to go over with him to ensure that he wouldn’t lag behind and potentially use his creations to aid them with their current situations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur of course, was hesitant at first. Telling Tommy the previous night that it likely wasn’t worth the risk of being exposed to any bit of the public, they had no idea how many people Schlatt could have on his side, how many of them were placed around the streets of the building, with none of them being the wiser. Yet Tomathy proposed the idea of going in through the back, or keeping himself covered, or going in with a disguise, and with the clear desperation on the younger's face and interlaced with the tone Wilbur struggled to turn him down again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy had come with him on a fairly big day, there was going to be a meeting held over the information they had gathered on Toby. Locations, people, levels of security, who might be targets, the best course of action, it was all finally going to be laid out in a comprehensive manner to execute when possible. The first step in taking down Schlatt again was finally going to be complete. It was, admittedly, a very important meeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So it gave Tommy a large chunk of time with Karl, more importantly they would have the time for themselves. With no interruptions and no chance of ears being pressed to walls when they shouldn’t be. Wilbur had walked with him to Karl’s main lab, keeping up with small talk, hoping it would distract the other enough so he wouldn’t be able to tell that he was looking around the halls and out the windows with a near paranoid expression, and to an extent it did. Though Tommy still noted the constant shift of Wilbur’s weight with each step they took, still noted the flickering eyes and long pauses when they rested on someone outside before moving on to something else once he recognized them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy was able to note the protectiveness the other held over him, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally reaching the platinum doors Tommy turned to the other with a smile, “Thank you Wilbur, it means a lot to me that you let me come in today.” He said with a hum, to which Wilbur offered a smile in return, “It’s no problem Toms,” he spoke before resting a hand on top of Tomathy’s head, which got him to shake it off with a huff as the phrase, “Oh my God, asshole!” flew from the younger's mouth and earned a few chuckles from Wilbur. The offending hand was thankfully retracted as Tommy fixed his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later Tomathy, the meeting should be over at 10. That should give you two extra hours to hang out and relax without your parole officer around.” The man teased as Tommy nodded, “Oh blessed be the free time away from your overbearing presence. Your annoying voice and smelly being.” Wilbur snapped his fingers before pointing at him, “Don’t talk to me about being smelly you prepubescent leech.” He shot back, to which Tommy only feigned exacerbated pain with the back of his hand to his forehead, leaning back with a sigh, “Oh no! My ego!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It caused Wilbur to snort in response before shaking his head, “Alright, alright. I need to go, you do what you need to do. Don’t get sidetracked.” He pulled back and waved before starting to head off towards the meeting rooms. Don’t get sidetracked? Must not want to bring Tommy back out to HQ. At least not until the situation with Schlatt was handled properly. With the other walking off Tommy turned to the door and took a step in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lab was once again clear of people, with gentle music playing in the background. It was a familiar song he had played not all that long ago while cutting hair for a small kid. It was strange how when something happens once, it always seems to repeat itself. But that's besides the point, the lab was like how it was when he first came in to meet Karl, most likely because he sent him a message that morning that he was coming in and they had a rather important thing to discuss that they couldn’t risk being seen. Of course through some kind of half baked coded message, he was just happy that the other got it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Karl!” The blond had called out, only for Karl to roll into view on his desk chair. He smiled before jumping up, “Ah! Tomathy! Just the intern I wanted to see.” Walking over Tommy beamed with open arms. Sure on the camera footage it might seem a little odd for the two to give each other a hug, but it was the best way to cover up what Tommy had to whisper, “Get us to an area with no cameras and microphones, Wilbur’s being paranoid and I wouldn’t put it past him to force you to let him check them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel the other tense up beneath him before pulling away, “C’mon Thing 2. Let’s go take a seat.” Was what he said before turning around to allow Tommy to follow him to the corner of the lab. On the way there Tommy had made sure to grab Karl’s laptop from his desk, it was one of those that you could flip and turn into a tablet. As he moved to sit down Tommy couldn’t help but feel the unavoidable pit in his chest, it was heavy on his soul and only created a dreadful feeling encompassing his entire being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were out of range Karl’s face dropped almost instantly, “What happened?” The suddenness caught the blond off guard, making him pause to blink a few times before pulling out the hard drive, “Tubbo was testing out the bee’s that are here when he caught something on camera,” he started off as he inserted the hard drive into the tablet, “And it makes sense that they would have gone after him if they managed to find out he had this, but he gave it to me to show Wilbur, but I have no idea how he’ll react, or if he’ll even believe me if I’m the one to show him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he went through the files he pulled up the video before handing it to Karl. Tubbo could be heard from the other side as he explained to a non-existent audience what was going on. Saying simple phrases such as, “Good mobility and range from controls.” To, “Needs more agility in wings to create quicker movement.” Before suddenly he paused what he was saying while the robot itself was picking up voices from in the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was muffled and hard to hear so he let the bee fly closer. The closer he got the clearer Dreams' voice became. As the video continued Tommy couldn’t help but notice the worry and confusion growing on the others face, fear interlaced with his gaze as he stared down to the offending screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phase one of getting him out of prison is complete, now we just have to do something. A grand reveal on how he’s back, yeah, yeah I get it that the media will already be all over it, but if you want chaos Schlatt needs an actual entrance back into the public eye.” The voice paused before picking up again in a fearsomely playful tone, “You need a bit of chaos if you want control.” Was the last line before the bee accidentally hit something, Tubbo cursing on the other side before gently laying the bee back down on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The quiet the video had offered was deafening, but the visual was far more imposing. From the bee’s perspective it caught the way that the top hero Dream opened the door to the lab, emotionless smiling mask scanning the room before pausing to stare at the bee resting on its side. Pulling the phone back up to his ear Dream spoke quieter, “I have to go. Keep an ear out for me when I ring again, okay?” Before hanging up and walking closer to the bee, leaning down to look at it closer then suddenly, everything cut out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pausing for a moment Tommy shifted uncomfortably as Karl took everything in, “I’m guessing that’s where Tubbo cut off the video, but yeah, that’s how, that’s how Schlatt got out in the first place.” Sucking in his lips Karls brow furrowed tremendously, gears turning as thoughts ran rampant through his skull. Tommys worries held water and he too felt the anxieties from such. “I’m going to have to peer into the past and future tonight it seems.” He stated before letting out a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I, I thought you were essentially retired.” Tommy questioned with a frown plaguing his face, the void in his chest going deeper. This wasn’t right, something about this didn’t sit right with him at all, “I am but when I last checked after helping take him down the first time this wasn’t supposed to happen. Maybe I was looking at the wrong timeline, but I need to go back in and see how this turns out so we can fix it if needed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing up Karl looked down to the other, “Tommy. Thank you for sharing. I owe you. If you ever need me, if you ever need </span>
  <em>
    <span>my powers </span>
  </em>
  <span>just do what you do with Ranboo, except just yell out favor. Okay? I’m not giving this out lightly, so use it when you know you have to.” A tension formed in Tommy's throat as the other extended the offer. Something in him telling him that he’d need that favor much sooner than he would want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Thank you.” Taking out the hard drive, Karl shut down the laptop, “You do what you feel like you need to, I’ll be in the separate office. Tell me when you’re heading out so I can take you.” He stated before finally walking off, leaving Tommy to his own devices. Leaving Tommy to his own painful thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Through playful lips made of yarn, that fragile Capricorn, unraveled words like moths upon old scarves. I know the world’s a broken bone. But melt your headaches, call it home.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meeting went well. The meeting was fine. The meeting went good. They know where Toby is located and they have a plan of action to get him out in a manner that would keep his escape a relative secret to the people on standby for him. They have a plan, a means of putting an end to this as long as nothing else happened. Though a let down is that they had to wait a few days before being able to execute anything, but it was going to be their best option. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the meeting came down to the wire, everything was discussed yet Technoblade could see the level of concern on Wilbur’s face. Something ate away at his mind and he knew that it would come out one way or another. Techno has known him for quite some time so he’s been able to pick up on some of his ques over the years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With the plan in place there is one last thing I would like to discuss in these last few minutes.” His words were laced with tense vocal cords and strained emotions. Gritting his teeth Technoblade knew that now is finally his time to offer the things he’s noticed. Looking up Wilbur finally asked out, “How did Schlatt escape in the first place, or well, who helped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Wilbur could continue on some kind of monologue Technoblade spoke up, “You think it’s Theseus.” He stated simply, garnering the attention of the room as several pairs of eyes turned to him. The accusation wasn’t without reason though and they all knew that, “You think it’s Theseus because of his large status with no apparent connections, while being able to properly challenge several other heroes including myself and his disappearance after Schlatt’s escape. Or am I just missing something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following quiet spoke for itself. Technoblade was known for his rather accurate assumptions and observations, there’s been several cases and missions that he was the core of their success, the backbone of the industry. This didn’t relieve him from any faults, but they were few and far inbetween. Him speaking up on the topic, being the one to bring up the vigilante in question meant that there was something he knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no you aren’t Blade. Go on then. Tell us what you know.” Wilbur responded to the pink haired hero, who in turn leaned back in his seat casually, “Well I know who Theseus is.” He stated casually, as if it were common knowledge, gaining a bit of surprise from the other heroes in the room, “Or well, I have a guess with more than enough evidence to back it up. I will also say this, I don’t think he helped. In fact I think he’s trying to help put him back behind bars in some way, but I don’t know how yet. We’re getting there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clearing his throat Technoblade leaned forward to rest on his forearms, “Though, admittedly you won’t like who I believe he is, so I will ask this. Where is the best place to hide from heroes who are looking for you?” The room was silent at the question, but they all knew the answer, “Where do you hide? Where would they not look? Where would you have to go so that they would suspect you the least?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one answered for a few moments, no one wanting to get in the conversation. Though it was Puffy who finally broke it, “Right besides them. Such as,” she paused, “Such as working under them.” The hero explained before looking down, nervous to see where this is going. With a nod The Blade continued, “And Theseus’ activity dropped dramatically when we hired our newest intern-” He was suddenly cut off by Wilbur at the implicated mention of Tomathy, “Blade don’t take this where I think you’re taking it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was only followed up without hesitation, “Tomathy is in fact Theseus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thick blanket of silence once again rested over the room. Tense shoulders and grit teeth paired with a sweat forming on each brow because Technoblade was rarely wrong, “I would have said so much earlier but everyone grew attached to him. If you all didn’t I could have just said that and you would have been on his tail much quicker, but instead I had to go through several questionably attained files and multiple interactions to finally prove my case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning his head he motioned for Niki to come close to him. She stood up and moved over, extending her hand to his top let the images in his mind be presented, “Now to start off there’s one big glaring issue and that was that we saw a presentation from Niki that Theseus saved Tomathy. I was ready with nearly all my evidence by that point, but it threw me off. There shouldn’t be a way for that to ever happen. Then it got me thinking about how Tomathy always asked for her to present what he had in his head, which means he could have turned his memories,” He paused as the visual of a younger him training, sparing with a dummy before suddenly the younger him was up against Philza. Landing a punch in the middle of his chest Philza turned into Wilbur, another punch turned Wilbur into the hero technoblade is now, a duplication just like how Tommy could have done, “Into whatever reality you want to present.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let the fabricated memory remain for a few moments to put emphasis on his point before it melted away, “The first indicator was very early on, when I met both Tomathy and Theseus for the first time. Each time they got relatively nervous and formed a vocal pattern.” The image of Technoblade meeting Tommy formed, the nervous laughter mixed with the nickname,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Oh hey there! Big man!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Only for it to be paralleled with Theseus turning around and bumping into Techno, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh! Uh, hey, hey there big man!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Which then flitted to other moments where Tomathy got nervous and started using the nickname with several other heroes as well as Wilbur’s son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’m wrong in that judgement, maybe it’s just something the youth now uses that I am unforgivably unaware of. But after both encounters I noticed how similar the two of them are with their physical builds, both rather lanky and having the same height, as well as any other visible measurable features. Though my suspicions were formed they were practically confirmed a few days ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Another memory formed, and instead of narrating what was happening he let the heroes watch on as Tomathy faked a sneeze and popped Fundy’s ears, letting the boy himself explain his powers and how they work, only to fade when Technoblade was chasing Theseus, “Theseus was practically running for his life. He in fact knew what he was up against, before suddenly turning around to just grab me. He made no move until I threw him into the ground. I thought that it would have ended there until,” a deafening crack sounded out as The Blade was thrown into a brick wall so hard the wall itself cracked with the impact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured if he had that power to begin with he would have just challenged me at the start, that is unless he copied it.” Pulling away his hand he leaned down to his bag, “But even with those suspicions, even if both seem to have the same build, similar tones and speaking patterns, even the same powers I needed more to see if it was just some cruel coincidence or if my theory was going to be proven further.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling out two files he laid them out in front of them, “So I went to the orphanage Tomathy and Toby allegedly ran from. I had managed to find Tobys with a bit of difficulty, but not as much as it was to find Tomathys. That’s because he didn’t have one. But,” he raised one of the files, “I did find a file for one of the missing kids, but under the name Tommy. I figured it would have been too close of a similar name to use, too similar to his real status, but after checking the pictures they match. Though again I did run into some concerning information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technoblade hummed as he pulled out several photos to hand to Niki, letting her enlarge them enough for the room to see, and sure enough Tommy’s young face seemed to match Tomathy’s older ones, “If this is in fact our </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tomathy </span>
  </em>
  <span>he’s not nineteen.” The statement turned heads once again in his direction, “Because if he was nineteen and ran off with Tubbo at the same time three years ago he would of had to be sixteen, fifteen if you’re pushing it, but it says here that Tommy ran away at thirteen, making him sixteen now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess the age also is what helps him be so good with kids, with and without his mask, as well as his strange affinity for Sam.” He let the tension riddled silence of contemplation give him a moment to look through the file again, “Says here his parents died in a fire, which lines up with Tomathy’s story as well. Seems as though he kept enough of himself genuine and true so he wouldn’t have gotten lost in the lies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back up and settling the file down Niki stood still as the projections of childhood photos remain to be looked at and analyzed. After a minute or so Philza was the one to speak, “So it wouldn’t be him because he’s genuinely so close to Toby and was already targeted by Schlatt himself.” Techno nodded to his friend, letting the information and beliefs run through the heroes at the meeting table, fidgeting with their hands as the near undoubtable presentation replayed in their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Wilbur spoke up, his voice void of emotion as he too came to terms with the near impossible idea, “If it is Tomathy, if Tomathy is in fact Tommy then we can’t talk to him now about it. It runs the risk of him running off and he’s the only person who knows Toby enough to ensure that we don’t grab a fake like the one who tried to lure him back to his apartment.” It was a dead conclusion but a subconscious acceptance that the Blade was likely correct. There was too much evidence, too much proof that he gathered by himself, anywhere from plain interactions as well as tangible files that connected the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll need to tell Dream when I see him next, or at least say that it’s a possibility.” Wilbur said in a finalized tone, fully accepting the rational even as his brain pushed back against it all. But before they could carry on anymore there was a faint knock on the door before it opened gently, Karls form coming into view before smiling, “Hey guys, hope I’m not interrupting much but it’s 10:20.” He pointed out, only for the group to collectively check the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh goodness, Karl, sorry about that.” Wilbur apologized before an easy smile formed on his face. As he spoke another person came into the room. It was Tomathy, or well, Tommy apparently. Who puckered his lips awkwardly at the sight of Karl and Wilbur, offering Sam who was behind them a wave. A tight smile formed on Sam's face as he put on his mask before waving back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur turned to the blond and for once he saw the young boy's face, but for the first time seeing the true youth behind his features. For once he saw him as someone who was far younger than the older man realized. If he was in fact sixteen he could practically be Wilburs son. The thought almost terrified him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to head on out, Tomathy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hell yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though the company was always appreciated if he could set it all aside, even as his mind ran with the chance of the other being a danger to himself and his family. A family Wilbur isn’t willing to put at risk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sugarcane in the easy mornin’. Weathervanes my one and lonely. Hey moon, please forget to fall down. Hey moon, don’t you go down. You are at the top lungs. Drawn to the ones who never yawn.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to share your thoughts! </p><p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. We'll Meet Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Eyes Major Character Death tag suspiciously*<br/>Oh my god this took so long, this is easily one of the longest chapters there will be, resting at 13,406 words. Take your time there's a lot to go through to have fun with. A lot of details and a lot of emotions. See you in the end notes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was taking too long. They were taking too long. The heroes were taking too long. The heroes that Tommy had faith in were taking too long when it came to finding a literal hostage. Taking too long to find a seventeen year old who desperately needed help. Taking too long to find his friend. Taking too long to find his family. His brother. They were taking way too long and he couldn’t handle the pained wait anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy couldn’t deal with it anymore. He couldn’t deal with the idea of his friend potentially being hurt. He couldn’t deal with the fact that Tubbo was in danger, in danger because he wasn't quick enough on his feet, to chase after the fake and find him just like a real friend would have done. His friend was in danger and it was all his fault. The guilt cut deeper than any scar on his body. He felt as though he was completely at fault. He was at fault. This was, in fact, all his fault. If he had just simply gone the extra mile when it came to his friends safety in the first place there wouldn’t be this stress infused agony. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy wasn’t going to let this be his end. He wasn’t going to let this be his fall. He wasn’t going to let this continue on any further. Tommy was tired of letting his friend get the short end of the stick. Tommy was tired of letting the heroes fail. Tommy was tired of sticking to the back and never stepping a foot closer to the situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was going to pick his mask back up. Tommy was going to go out. Tommy was going to save someone who needed help, just like he said he always would three years ago. Fuck playing it safe. Fuck letting others do what he can. Fuck all of it. He was going to do this himself because no one was taking this as seriously as it needed to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It started with keeping himself up late one night. It started with using his restlessness to his advantage. It started with him staring up at the ceiling until the clock ticked to the witching hour. The dark cloak of the night rested over the room, the only bit of light coming through was the streetlamps just outside his window. The apartment was dead quiet. That night it was just Wilbur, Fundy, and Tommy sleeping at the apartment, Techno and Phil both having gone to their own home for the night. Which gave Tommy a better chance of sneaking around the dead rooms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quietly sitting up from his bed he gently set his feet to the ground before standing up. Taking soft steps and creaking open his door inch by inch, Tommy made sure to look around the open apartment before moving in the direction of Wilbur’s bedroom. The man always kept the most important and confidential files himself at all times, he was always so paranoid that someone would break into HQ and steal them from his office, but if someone tried they wouldn’t know where the documents were. That is, except they knew that they weren’t in the office. That exception being taken advantage of by the person who currently bunked with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening the door to the master bedroom was easily the most terrifying moment of the entire nightly operation. The blond had moved so slow he was surprised he made it inside before sunrise. There was no sound as the knob turned, and only a light squeak of the door hinges sounded out as it was pushed open. Tommy paused for a moment with the door ajar, ears straining themselves to hear if the small sound rose the older man, or if he was about to stir awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no indication of such, under the assumption Tommy pushed in further, walking in on light feet as he closed the door behind him. Squinting his eyes Tommy let the light that flitted in from the outside lead his way. Though he did have to start crawling on his knees, hands grazing over the floor in order to find the case that contained everything. It was leaned up on the bedside table closest to Wilbur. If there was ever a moment that he had to grab it and run it was right there, instead on the side of the king sized bed that remained empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After unlatching the case, heart racing in his chest, Tommy could barely see the words on the first paper where it rested. His adrenaline was picking up, heart beating quicker, pulse rising as he could hear the rapid blood flow through his skull. Yet he had to keep himself focused, he couldn’t let it all get to him. WIth a deep silent breath he carefully viewed each paper before moving on. Hoping that at least by now they had his friend's location.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paper after paper, document by document, hope seemed to be almost lost in the moment. Dread formed as his thoughts struck at him again and again, one after the other repeating similar phrases that they couldn’t even find him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If they can’t find him what makes you think that you can, at least without getting caught.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Before finally he paused, buzzing eyes taking in the name of his friend on the front of a confidential packet, silencing the loud white noise that his guilty thoughts spat out. Pulling back the cover his eyes were already scanning through the pages, going through the background information, what they knew, what they could guess at. Skimming through the words before finally landing on the plans for onward movement. Lifting the paper he put it up to the small light that came in through the windows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes landed on the confirmed address that Tubbo was supposed to be at. Taking the address to memory Tommy put the document back in its rightful space and closed the case before propping it back up where it should lay. Though once he was about to leave there was a restless rustling coming from Wilbur, noisily tossing around in his sleep as he woke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the sound Tommy nearly jumped, quickly moving to the corner of the room where Wilbur wouldn’t be able to see him in the dark, on the other side of the bed in the darkest corner. A groan sounded out as the bed squeaked as the other sat up. Holding his breath to avoid making any sound, in the moment all Tommy could do was sit back and listen. He could hear the other take in a gentle breath before the room went dead quiet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The silence only rang in Tommy's ears, a loud buzzing that hurt his head before the other quietly moved towards his bedroom door. From where Tommy was hiding with his head peeked out over the edge he could make out Wilburs figure as he opened the door, as well as have the faintest recognition that the other felt as though something was off based on the tension residing in his features. Slowly the other walked out into the apartment and Tommy silently followed behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he was at the doorway Wilbur was a little over halfway to the guest room, which Tommy had left open by accident. Mentally hitting himself Tommy bit into the side of his cheek before quickly making it to the bathroom. For once he was happy his years of vigilantism made him so light on his feet. Slinging into the bathroom without so much as a sound, he flicked on the light and turned on the water faucet to mimic the sound of washing his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he faked coming out Wilbur had turned his attention to the bathroom, not noticing that maybe the bathroom light wasn’t on when he first walked out into the living space. The older of the two seemed to relax, but it wasn’t by much, only enough for a sigh to force its way out of his being. He was clearly standing by the room Tommy was staying in, and he recognized the fact that he was caught lurking around. His eyes flickered from the room over to Tommy, “I’m,” he paused, “Sorry, I just woke up and saw that your door was open.” He explained exhaustion laced in his tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah it’s fine Wilbur, I was just, in the bathroom.” He said sheepishly and he pointed back to the room he just came out of, “Yeah, yeah I uh, I see that.” WIlbur paused, staring at the other for a moment, “I’ll see you in the morning,” his voice was cut off for a moment, before picking back up, a strange emphasis being placed on the final word, “Tomathy.” And soon enough Wilbur had bled back into the darkness of his own room, leaving Tommy alone with the newly acquired information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then came the following day. Tommy had smiled throughout breakfast and offered Fundy gentle reassurances over his insecurities that he felt comfortable enough to bring up to the older blond. When Wilbur was around for about an hour to eat much wasn’t said between him and the intern. Quiet good mornings were exchanged, but he seemed to be almost on edge, with grit teeth and a half hardened look in his eyes before forcing himself to leave for the day. Leaving Tommy and Fundy alone by themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Fundy had spoken to him it was almost like Tommy was under water. The words of the other muffled through the liquid, or as though cotton was pressed into Tommys ears, accompanied by an agitating buzz. Sucking in his lips after Tommy finished his food he stood to head to the sink and clean his dishes. After waiting for an opportunity to say something to the kid he finally had the chance to speak up, “Hey mate?” The gentle confrontation caught the redheads attention easily, turning his head to meet the eyes of the other, “Oh? Yeah?” Turning around Tommy leaned his back on the sinks edge to be able to look the boy in the eyes, “I just wanted to let you know that I’ll be really busy today. So I won’t be able to help with anything, alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The statement seemed to disappoint the other, a frown deepening on his face, “So, no games today?” Fundy asked clearly disappointed at the implications, but the question was met with a soft smile as the blond walked over to ruffle the kids hair, “Not for a bit. Maybe later. I’ll have the door locked and my headphones in. If you need me just text me alright.” The younger of the two nodded, Tommy gave him one last smile before walking off to the guest room. He felt bad. He felt bad for lying to the other, using the displaced trust only to go behind his back and do something else. But he also couldn’t find it in himself to truly care. He was far more worried about his friends wellbeing than the child's feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did that make him heartless? Selfish perhaps? Most likely in some sense. He most likely was the bad guy. He was most likely a rather disproportionately bad to good kind of guy. Most likely. Most likely in his own head that is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waited at the very least. Waited to hear Fundy shuffle away from the dining room to his own once again. As he waited he listened to make sure the other didn’t need help with anything. All while silently hoping that waiting was all he needed to do to make it all better. But waiting typically didn’t do that. Waiting is what got him here in the first place. Waiting was a virtue when it decided that it was going to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he heard the close of Fundy's door Tommy snapped himself out of it. With a deep breath Tommy turned to the room before moving around to grab a different change of clothes, as well as a large hoodie to help himself cover up and hide in plain sight. He nearly grabbed a face mask, but figured it might have brought too much attention his way. So he went with the classics of the hidden disguises.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then came the next part that would be a bit more difficult. Walking over to the window that the room housed it was painfully obvious when looking down that there was a lack of a fire escape on the side of the wall. It was broad daylight outside and he couldn’t just walk out the front door of the building. He wasn’t worried about being caught, about someone finding him trying to run off to do something. Instead he was more worried about being stopped. About being held back and forced to stay behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t risk being forced to stay behind. So he took in a deep breath as he opened the window, closing his eyes as he let the power he borrowed from the previous night flow through him. He had already gone through the torment of spending a full day developing the bone structure needed to use the power. He had spent countless hours practicing the use of such before carefully pocketing the ability until needed. Such as now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he stood on the edge of the window Tommy looked down to the streets several stories below his being. Leaning forward he let time fly by as wind rushed past his face. It was strange how slow he fell. How in the moment of utter horror curling in his gut he couldn’t help but relish in the feeling of undoubted freedom. At the moment he was not falling, he was flying. As the windows passed by his head, blue eyes looked up to the overcasted sky, the only bit of sun that he could see was at the frayed edges of grey clouds, the lighter hue of the dull color was the only bit of shine that Tommy could find in the dark sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The noisy wind rushed by his skull as he closed his eyes to soak in the moment. The moment of falling. The moment of flying, but it didn’t last long because as he reached into his persons to pull out Philza’s power, as the other worldly wings sprouted from his back he was no longer just flying. He was soaring. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wings expanded from his back, suddenly forcing a large gust of wind from underneath him and sending him up into the skyline from which he fell. A few eyes looked up to him but before any could react he was already on his way in the direction of his apartment complex. As he whirled past through the air he carefully maneuvered himself to gently fall onto the roofs of surrounding buildings. Not wanting anyone he knew to see the heroes wings and suspect him of doing something he shouldn’t. Even though they likely already did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he landed on the roof he felt his feet stumble beneath him, causing him to nearly tumble before he ran off to keep himself on his feet. As he felt himself stabilize he ran along the rooftops, jumping over the edges to make it over the alleyways below. The familiar building formed itself in the distance. The rundown fire escape with the stained walls of the apartment's exterior. A sense of familiarity washed over him, after going weeks being stuck in a separate home to finally see his own let his shoulders ease down just the slightest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally jumping down to the ground with a not so careful landing Tommy raced inside to see Clementine sitting at her front desk, eyes down turned to look at the newspaper in her hands. She seemed tired, as if the stress of everything that was going on was affecting her as well. At the sound of the door the old woman looked up, only for her eyes to go wide at the sight of the other, “Goodness, Tommy.” She called out as she shakily pushed herself to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clementine!” He yelled out to her as he ran over to the desk, “I didn’t know if you were alright, it’s so good to see you.” When the imposter had run up to him outside of HQ Tommy wasn’t sure how much of what the other was telling him was the truth. He wasn’t sure if they did in fact go for the ever lovable apartment owner, or if it was just a ruse to get him to follow them. So to see her doing fine was like a flood of relief was washing over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help himself when he ran up to her, enveloping her in a tight hug as his breath was caught in his throat. Her own arms wrapped around him to return the hug, pulling him close because she too felt the residing guilt fade for a moment as the kid she helped take care of for the past three years finally returned. Though of course it didn’t stop the gnawing pain of not knowing where Tubbo was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy whispered as he held onto her, “I know where he is,” it nearly came out choked up and as though he was biting back the guilt. In a sense he was, he was biting back against the pain that surged through his chest when he thought of his family, his pseudo-brother. But he was going to save him. Going to help him. So telling Clementine only felt like a way to materialize the future. To set it in stone, “I’m going to get him tonight. I just came here to get my gear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the muttered words Clementine pulled back, her brows pulled together as her lips were set into a thin line. Opening her mouth slightly she quickly bit her tongue, going to say something before deciding against it. Letting out a sigh as her gaze turned to the ground, “Just,” she paused, “Just be careful. Make sure your bags are ready in case this goes down south. You have a back up plan,” her worried gaze turned back up to meet his own, a pleading look in them, “Right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Biting at the inside of his cheek Tommy forced a nod. He had a back up plan. It wasn’t the best. It wasn’t anything truly extensive, but he had a plan. At the confirmation Clementine pulled back, sucking in a deep breath through her nose before having a part of her normal self shine as she spat out an ever encouraging, “Go get ‘em tiger, and if you get hurt I’ll kill ya myself. Got it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The noted change in mood Tommy felt the edges of his mouth tick upwards, offering her what he could in return, “Will do ma’am. See you soon.” Giving her a mock salute she returned the gesture as she watched him run up the building's stairs. Thankfully the ransacked room was finally left alone out of police or official hero jurisdiction. So whatever evidence they found was taken, but given that Tommy wasn’t in a jail cell they likely didn’t check beneath the cheap floor boards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While rushing up the stairs the blond could feel the adrenaline return through the rush of his head. His thoughts buzzed almost painfully throughout his skull. Almost cracking at his very being as his eyes went dry as he squinted, a distant acceptance that he desperately needed some kind of pain reliever the moment he could get his hands on some. Any of his thoughts ran off as he saw the front door of his apartment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was obviously the main entrance for Schlatt’s lackeys to have gotten in, if the broken hinges and large scratches were any indication. The faded guilt had suddenly returned back tenfold as he walked towards the beaten door. His hand was practically shaking as his palm rested on the knob. He didn’t even want to open the door, but to get what he needed he had to. So with a wave of courage he turned the handle and pushed himself inside, at the sight of the state of the main room he nearly cried out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The living room was practically run through, a dent was in the wall, likely from someone's body crashing into the painted drywall, furniture was overturned, their few decorations they had around their home were thrown to the floor and tossed aside like nothing. It was all wasted away in front of his very soul. There was an endless pit of a void that resided in his chest where his heart laid. A nipping voice whispered to him again about how this was all his fault, how it all rested on his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving on to his own room he pushed back the door to see the untouched landscape. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this isn’t my fault. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Taking a few steps forwards he knelt to the ground, hooking his fingers along the edge of a loose board in the floor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And even if it was, </span>
  </em>
  <span>as the flooring was pulled up he spotted his mask, utility belt, shoes, uniform, and everything else he stored there in case he ever needed it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to fix it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Keep smiling through, just as you always do. ‘Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds away.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The night time breeze was cool against the small bits of exposed skin, sneaking up from the edges of the mask to provide light kisses of wind on Tommys face. It was a strangely calming feeling for a mission that was going to eat at his very soul. It provided a calm before the storm so to speak, even though he hoped for the cloudy skies to pass and reveal a brighter sun than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The clock struck 8:43, and from his vantage point on the opposite building to the one that housed his friend Tommy watched as the guards turned their backs to switch patrols, giving him the chance to use his shoes to launch him towards the other roof. Landing carefully he grounded himself into the concrete. As he took a moment to take in a deep breath Tommy moved towards the door that was used to access the generator at the top of the building. When he went to go open the door he was relatively surprised to find it unlocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though at the same time the fact that they felt brave enough to do so only caused a spike in his anxiety. Pressing himself into the side of the wall Tommy closed the door behind him as he made his way through to the stairwell down. His ears were being pushed to their limits as he listened in, on not only himself, but for anyone nearby. No sounds of any kind rang out as he made his way to the bottom of the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After he had found the address Tubbo was at the previous night, he spent the rest of his time studying the layout of the building, taking into account all of the twists and turns that were the long hallways with little to no indication of even the floor he was on. His head turned to look around the corner slowly, the eyes of his mask looking down each way to once again find nothing. No one. No soul dared to roam the halls of the large office area. It only stabbed a strained pain in his heart once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even without his friend in his ear telling him where to go or what to do Tommy could tell that something wasn’t right. His throat tightened as he walked towards the direction where it was believed his friend was held. With each step he took his pace only grew more and more frantic, quickening as his eyes took in the lack of guards, lackeys, or henchmen of some kind. There was no one along the path to a hostage. No one on the path that led to their trading token. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough he broke out into a sprint, using the powered shoes to send him leaps and bounds forwards at a time, a mechanical sound echoing throughout the halls but the blond couldn’t find it within himself to care. Coming to another stairwell he jumped over its entirety before landing and going off once again. His breath going ragged as his thoughts overpowered him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t right. There’s no one here. This has to be some kind of set up. I need to just grab Tubbo and go. Is Tubbo even here? Would they have moved him if they were expecting me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last mumbled thought made him come to a screeching halt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would they have moved him if they were expecting me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked himself once again. Head turning in all directions his eyes squinted as they were forced to their limits to get a better look around, heart pounding in his chest. He didn’t see anyone, hear anyone. No presence in the shadows alerted him. He just needed to get to his friend, hope he’s there, grab him, and go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the checklist in his mind Tommy was off once more, pushing himself down into the hallway that held the room he was looking for. His eyes fell onto the nearly fully cloaked sign of the room's number. Planting his feet into the ground so he would come to a stop Tommy rested his hand on the knob of the door. A lump in his throat as he was finally about to let this all come to a bitter close. His anxieties nipped at his mind the moment before he turned the handle and pushed open the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was weird. It was weird how no alarms went off with the opening of the door. It was weird how all the doors anyway seemed to be unlocked. It was strange how no one was around when Tubbo, as a hostage, sat in the middle of the office room tied up with duct tape over his mouth. It was strange how when their eyes met Tubbo only held fear in his gaze as he thrashed against the constraints he was in, yelling against the tape as his throat rasped itself to produce a terrified, “‘un! ‘Un!” Tears in his eyes as he struggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a set up. It was in fact a set up. It was in fact just a ploy to get to him. In a sense, he had failed again. Tommy failed, but he wasn’t going to do so without doing something right. So in a moment his adrenaline boggled brain forced him forwards, sliding on his knees to rest in front of his friend who in turn only struggled more, muffled screams ringing louder as Tommy reached into his utility belt to pull out a knife, “You know, villains really need to step it up when it comes to bounding people up. Like ropes are so dated and easy to cut through.” He attempted to joke, but the wet streaks running down Tubbo’s face weren’t easing up in any sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until his friend was able to reach up to his face and yank the tape off his mouth himself, “We have to go, now.” He spoke with a strained throat while Tommy finished taking off the last piece of the tangled rope, “No shit Sherlock.” With the quip back the blond picked up his trembling and likely half numb friend from the ground. Tommy doesn’t know how long he’s been there, and he doesn’t want to risk the other not being able to keep up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few steps out the door though he knew it was only going to go downhill from that moment on. A deafen shot rang out, speeding just by Tommy and landing into the wall he was running towards. As the buzzing in his head made its home in his ears he didn’t even bother looking back behind him. Instead he opted to run, wings once again sprouting behind his body so his turns would be sharper, as well as to send a gust of wind along side using the moon shoes he wore to go up the first stairwell in a single bound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lone shot behind him turned into two, which turned into three, which turned into several pairs of feet following behind him. His chest had tightened, squeezing his heart and his very being as he was in the race to the roof, being weighed down by his friend’s extra weight, while also having the technological advantage to be quicker. Another shot rang out, this time managing to squeeze itself by much closer than the previous one, but as soon as it ran past him the moment came for him to be able to use his shoulder to fling open the roof's door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the night air rushing through his system his wings opened up and shot him up into the sky, causing a sound of panic to come out of Tubbo while his hand gripped his friend's jacket. A cry falling past his lips as Tommy sent them through the air at the quickest speed he could go. It might not have been as fast as the winged hero himself but it certainly was quicker than anything the two were used to. It was only when he let himself slow down did he speak to the other, “Big man, can you feel your arms and legs?” His voice was shaky and uneven, but his friends were mid hyperventilating. Trembling vocals and was clearly terrified, “Yes? No. I couldn’t, but it’s coming back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy nodded, brain running as fast as he was, sucking in a deep breath he looked down to his friend, “Alright, I’ll keep them distracted and hide you in an alleyway alright? If I can get them off my ass you should be fine.” Looking around suddenly Tommy dropped from his altitude down to the ground level of the sidewalk, once against startling his friend at the sudden change in direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he landed Tommy was quick to sit his friend down next to a dumpster, the putrid smell making Tubbo’s face twist, “I know big man, and I am so sorry, but for now just stay here while I deal with them alright?” He was already pulling away, already about to run off when Tubbo grabbed his wrist, forcing the other to turn to him while he spoke out, “Be safe. Please. Don’t get hurt, alright?” The simple plea stunted Tommy for a second, the care and affection pouring out from the other gripped at his heartstrings before tearing them apart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I will.” With a nod from his friend Tommy turned to run down through the alley, wings crumbling back into his torso. After taking a few turns the men who were following him seemed to have caught up in the moment, at the very least when he was already away from Tubbo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy found himself delivering several blows to different guys all at once. A swift kick to the gut here, grabbing someone's arm and twisting it behind them there, a quick punch to the side of the head to knock someone else out soon following. Holding them back for a moment, making them pause and hesitate for a moment long enough for him to run off just a few more yards forward. Dragging them away further and further from his friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet as time went on and Tommy grew tired he couldn’t help but feel as though the direction was intentional. That their long pauses were planned beforehand. That the ways that they backed him into the direction meant something. It threw Tommy off, silently said that they were trying to get him to a certain location he wasn’t aware of where. It caused a light feeling in his chest and head, making his brain swim with possibilities.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually he just ended up running. He ended up turning away and sprinting off down the alley that the group had found their way in. The lackey’s chased after him, just not as fast at their top speed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until he made his way in the block that he heard what was up ahead. It was murmurs and sirens, and megaphones to get directions across. He could see the red and blue lights painting the walls of the buildings as well as the gleam of the sides of white cars a half block in front of him. Those following him noticed his sudden hesitation, and could see him coming up with a different route, a different plan, a means of avoiding the aftermath of another surprise attack. The set up was a bit bigger than the young vigilante had realized. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was about to turn. Maybe if he was just a split second faster this could have all been avoided. Maybe if he opened the wings once more it wouldn’t have happened. A moment before he could switch directions the group behind him came to a stop as one threw a sizable explosive his way before they turned around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t meant to be harmful, it could have been lethal by accident. but they could have made it fit into the plan anyway. Tommy didn’t even have the chance to gasp as it went off, pain erupting through his back as it sent him tumbling forward on the ground. Instinctively he grabbed a hold of his mask, holding it to his face as his body rolled into the inner edge of the scene. His sudden entrance as well as the rattling the explosive had made had turned the heads of heroes and police officers alike. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took him a few agonizing seconds as the pain webbed its way across his body to find it within himself to stand, but once he did Tommy stood frozen as he stared at the scene around him. Big T, Theseus, a wanted vigilante who was likely suspected of aiding an escape of a notorious villain just came out of an alleyway due to an explosion at the scene of a surprise attack. He honestly shouldn’t be surprised that when he raised his head there was a gun being aimed directly at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was silent for a few seconds. Dead quiet air hung heavy around the area. His eyes flickered to the several heroes who were here to help ensure citizens safety. He could see Sam and Puffy, a group of kids surrounding them both. He could see The Blade and Sapnap bringing out the last few people from the building. He could see Philza and Wilbur, the friendly faces of hero society as a whole speaking with the representatives who were targeted. He could see Niki talking with people who were struggling to find their families and children. Tommy was too enraptured by his situation to even put together what had happened to bring them all there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it didn’t matter because now their heads were all turned to him, eyes wide and almost recognizing as he stood. He couldn’t focus on them though, he had to focus on the officers in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, I, I know you’re doing your job,” he stuttered out, but it was ignored, instead he was met with a harsh demand, “On your knees, hands behind your head, mask off.” Three requests in one, none of which he couldn’t do given that he had no idea what the group of Schlatt’s men had planned, “I can’t.” He stated, only to be met with the same demand. None of the heroes moved to apprehend him for reasons he couldn’t piece together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy felt like his head was buzzing, he couldn’t keep it on right. His adrenaline was running out and his mouth was dry. He was exhausted from the sudden rush, the lack of sleep, the intense drain of emotions that only brought him down even more. Nothing felt right in the moment. Nothing was right in the moment. There was no logical way of thinking in this kind of situation, instead he was running on fear and instinct. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Officer I can’t!” He yelled out, hoping that maybe by being louder he can get through to him, but before he could continue the louder voice of the other came out, “You cannot resist an officer, you are currently a suspect in today's attack!” Tommy can’t risk being held back in this moment. He couldn’t risk it. He can’t ever risk anything anymore because the stakes were far too high.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a step forward he did his best to offer reason, “Please sir, I,” a loud bang rang out once again that night. Tommy could distantly understand. He could understand the fear, the worry, the strained emotions that came with the job, the tension that came with being part of the backup crew of dealing with the surprise attack. But the rage burned through his hazy resolve as the bullet lodged itself in his leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A mangled scream rang out of his throat. The sight caught many heroes by surprise as the officer moved to take the shot. It was Wilbur and Philza who had broken off from their sectioned group first, The Blade stepping forward as well, but each were met with police officers of their own, silent words being spoken to them. Whatever they did said to them made them stop in their tracks, worry filled eyes looking in his direction. If Tommy had the ability to focus right now he would have been able to realize that in the moment detaining the suspect did not fall under their jurisdiction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was wailing, having fallen over to his knee while his other leg rested almost limpy as he cried and screamed out, several curses flying from his mouth as the pain set itself in deeper. He was heaving, breath unstable as tears flowed down his face beneath his mask. He was still being aimed at even though he was already shot. He needed to let the hysteria pass but he couldn’t, a mild shock having set in for a few minutes before his ears were finally able to listen to the words that were being spoken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were demanding him to take off his mask. They were demanding him to reveal himself. His identity. With shaky breaths Tommy did his best to think up what he had to do. Mainly what he had to do to set everything straight without being killed in the process. The main thing he needed now, more than ever was trust. He needed trust as the vigilante. He needed heroes, officials, and officers alike to have faith in him because things have been getting far more intense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Things have taken a turn for the worst and he needs to stay one foot ahead of everyone else. This wasn’t just for him, but for Tubbo as well. It wasn’t even just him and Tubbo, but Ranboo. The other vigilante who had been slowly making his way into their hearts. He had people to protect, and to get that protection he needed to make sure he had trust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There aren't a lot of ways to get trust from them, but there were a few things that he could think of. Such as doing what he’s asked. Such as being vulnerable and giving a piece of himself to them in hopes that they would be understanding. Such as taking off the mask. Don’t get him wrong, he didn’t want to, but if that is what would get them on his side he was willing to take the leap of faith. If it meant that this would all come to an end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hands trembled as it raised to his mask, unclasping the sides of it and sliding the material off his face, exhausted blue eyes met the face of the police officer. Dropping the mask to the ground so he could remove the fabric covering the bottom half of his expression as well as his hood. It caused a falter, a silence, a tension in the air that would not be fixed with the simple revelation. Tommy looked young. He looked small. Most of all he looked absolutely exhausted, as if he were beaten down rugged before getting to this point, though being shot certainly contributed to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Any silence there remained was broken by a shout from the crowd, “Tommy!” The voice was familiar, one that he’s recognized and known for several years. Mainly from all the times he ran away from his foster homes as well as the orphanage. Mainly from all the rides in the back of a cop car, sometimes eating on something in the passenger seat. He could recognize officer Hanks' voice from the choir of a hundred. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet it made him cringe in the moment, while the other moved towards him. The officer who had taken the shot turned to him, a bewildered look in his eyes, “You know him?” He asked out in a half yell, only to receive a rough answer from the older man, “Of course I know him this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He put emphasis on the name as he walked forward towards the vigilante, but he was stopped before he passed the edge of the group that surrounded the kid. It caused the officer to huff before turning his gaze to Tommy, “Tomas, what are you doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonds expression was sour, twisted with anger and pain as he began to speak, “I was being fucking chased before an explosion went off and sent my ass flying.” He spat out to the officer, who only frowned before shooting back, “What the fuck were you doing to get you to be chased down.” The harsh nip in his tone is what finally brought out the anger Tommy felt alongside a taste of betrayal. The haze from being shot at as well as the exhaustion faded with the boiling anger in his gut. He wasn’t expecting to see the other, he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see him </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy used to always be by the man's side. It was a joke amongst the officers about how Manuelo might as well have adopted the kid by that point the amount of times he found him from running off or sneaking out. He honestly might have had Tommy not run off by the ripe age of thirteen. He was in the cop car every week, eating some kind of fast food with the angriest expression each time, though sometimes he would allow himself to relax when it was just the pair and he was willing to extend a hand out to ask for help. At some point Tommy saw him as some kind of hero and jokingly dubbed him Mexican Dream, which only seemed to become an inside joke between the pair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now, on the ground and halfway writhing in pain he couldn’t help but fix a hard glare on the other, “What was I doing? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was I doing?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He yelled out, “I was doing your job! I was doing the fucking heroes job! I was saving fucking Tubbo because everyone here did jack shit!” He screamed at the other, Manuelo moved to say something but it was only met with more frustrated screams from the blond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Don’t you dare say shit! I have been doing just fine on my own for three god damn years. I have been fighting all the criminals none of you ever bothered to even look to. I dealt with it for years while everyone else threw my district to the fucking gutter!” Anger lit up behind his eyes as he yelled out, “No one made a move to help my friend when there was a chance that he could have been tortured! You knew his address yet never made a move to save him! I saved him! Me! A vigilante that you all hated!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a creased brow he only continued, anger intensifying because finally he was able to let it all out, “You all wonder why the public turned their hopes to the vigilantes of the streets when you all do nothing to help them!” The tears that were once streaming down his face from the pain that came with the shot, but now for an entirely different reason, “I’ve seen it when no one is there. I have been saved, but I have also been left to the sharks. I have seen the good of evil doers and the bad in the righteous, and by all fucks sake I couldn’t stand to see my landlord be in so much pain because of all the shit everyone pulled.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was tired and exhausted of waiting because waiting does absolutely fucking nothing! And waiting is all you have done! So I stopped waiting and stepped in!” His voice cracked, slowly going hoarse with his screams, “And I would have been safe if you didn’t fucking stop me!” He was heaving, struggling to keep himself stable as the deep frown on the officer in front of him stood out, the blond not daring to look at anyone elses face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older man's voice was soft, face framed by grey hair, his sad eyes that spoke a thousand words by themselves, “Tomas,” his voice was soft, pulled thin with exhaustion as he tried to offer a comforting voice to give the rigid news, “You’ve been caught.” At the statement Tommy shook his head slowly, tears running down his face more, “I, I never cared about being caught. I just,” he looked up to him, teary eyes only pulling at more heartstrings, “I just never wanted to be stopped. I never wanted to be stopped from helping someone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The revelation hurt in a way that Manuelo wasn’t expecting. It made him sag a little, let out a sigh before he pushed against anyone trying to gently hold him back. Walking up to the kid who was practically shaking in his own spot, but at the sight of him closing in Tommy's throat was caught, “Wait, no, I don’t know if they’re still around-” but he was cut off by the other waving his hand off in dismissal as he always had before in the past, “It’s fine.” He hummed out as he walked over to help Tommy up, even if he was scooting back ever so slightly. Though Tommy eventually let him help, careful of his leg as he held onto Manuelo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See? It’s all fine.” Was his last words before a shot rang out, a bullet landing in the center of the man's forehead. Tommys heart stopped as he watched the life be pulled out of him, fell with him to the ground with a cry of shock and horror. As the bullet flew as did the people around him, the heroes pushed at the cops only to be halted when the grounded Tommy felt the barrel of a gun be pressed into the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t see what was going on behind him. Too afraid to turn, but the fear on the heroes faces, the heroes who finally tried to move to get him once again frozen. Once again unable to do anything. Once again waiting. But he couldn’t even focus on that. All he could focus on the body laying in front of him, lifeless and bloodied, only snapping out of it when the familiar voice rang out from behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What a way to make a grand reentrance.” The infamous villain's voice rang out. Schlatt standing proudly behind the blond vigilante with a smirk, looking to Wilbur, “And no hero can do anything about it.” He chuckled, “Because you know I’ll do it.” He said in an almost singsong tone. He hummed, taking in a deep breath as he stretched his free arm, “It’s so nice to be back and wow did this take a whole lot of planning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur was staring down Schlatt who casually leaned back on himself, “Oh I’m so sorry Siren. Hate me messing with your staff members?” He asked with a tilt of his head, “Or, well, are you wondering why. Because rest assured me making my way back into the public eye came with a reason you know.” A sickening grin returned to his face as he let himself start off on a speech of some kind, “I had some of my eggs in your basket. Some people on my side, all hidden in plain sight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hum escaped his throat as he continued, “It was all going well, really and truly until </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the gun pressed into the back of Tommys head harder, making him visibly flinch away from the villain, only to be dragged back into the man. Tommy would never admit to it, but he wanted to cry in that moment, “found out some things he wasn’t supposed to. Well, not just him either, but his good ole roommate as well. They figured out some things that no one was ever supposed to find out until I gave the go ahead, but then it seemed as though there was a change in plans.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>  “So I took my kid back, brought him home and timed everything out as best as I could, which seemed to be perfect. The perfect time for Tommy to </span>
  <em>
    <span>try </span>
  </em>
  <span>and wait for you heroes to do your job, the right amount of time before he takes it upon himself, the right amount of time before finding the address, the right amount of time for him to actually leap into it all. I timed it all out perfectly with a bit of help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I know what you’re thinking, Schlatt, how do you know if he knew? If he knew why didn’t he say anything? Well that's simple enough.” Tommy could practically feel the wicked smile on the other man's face. He could feel the chill it sent down the other heroes spines. He could feel the tension increase as well as the pits in everyone's stomachs fall down deeper as he simply said, “He’s scared of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The laughs proceeded to fall from his lips as he spoke, “He’s scared of you </span>
  <em>
    <span>heroes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s scared of what you all would have done to him. The questions along with the unwanted answers. Poor kid, this poor </span>
  <em>
    <span>sixteen </span>
  </em>
  <span>year old you all let get shot at, was rightfully terrified!” Tommy couldn’t stand for this anymore. He couldn’t deal with the situation he was in, so in the moment he let his head roll back until it clicked a familiar button where it laid. He hated calling for Ranboo when he had no idea where the other was, or if he was even in range, but he always had to try. A shaky yet painfully optimistic, “Mask!” Called out, but after a few seconds Tommy knew the other wasn’t going to make it. He was too far. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The action seemed to have offended the villain behind him, a scowl on the others face with a fixed glare, “Trying to call for backup now?” He asked coldly,  “Well we can’t have that.” There was an awful moment where the villain relished hearing the scream pour out from Tommys mouth as a second bullet was lodged in his shoulder, pulling the trigger after angeling the gun a bit lower and then refixing it on his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It snapped Wilbur, who tried to stride forward, calling out to him as his power seeped out, “</span>
  <b>
    <em>Let him go.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” It should have shaken the entire crowd but it had no effect. Instead the imposing figure had stopped once again as Schlatt hooked an arm around a crying Tommys neck, pressing the barrel of the gun into the side of his head. Schlatt was laughing again. This time the insanity not being held back, “You know that won’t work Wilbur! It didn’t before and it definitely won’t now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s right. Schlatts power was deflection. If he held something or someone people cared about it would get rid of their powers. Schlatt was holding Tommy. Schlatt had something against WIlbur and it’s why he couldn’t move. Tommy was the reason Wilbur had to wait. The guilt in his gut only seemed to be more pained as the realizations hit one after another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blond was heaving, the blood loss starting to get to him as he tried to force his eyes open, “As I was saying, two little shits found out a bit too much so I used one to lure the other, and that’s when I realized I could expose all of us in one go!” Before the sadistically excited voice continued he paused, the silence over masked by the ringing in Tommy’s ears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’ll be honest, those two would never let the other be hurt. So when one is in danger, you’ll know the other is always nearby.” Tommy could feel himself slipping and he could hardly stand the feeling, he wanted to scream all the while he wanted nothing more than collapse beneath himself, but the villain called out, “Toby, I know you’re there, come on out now.” He felt himself force open his eyes as best as he could, instantly wriggling in the man's grip as he tried to fight back, but he was too weak. The attempts are more annoying than effective. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His voice was taut as pleas for the other to remain hidden fell from weakened vocal chords. He doesn’t want to be the reason people get hurt. He doesn’t want to be the reason one of them gets hurt beyond repair, though in a sense he was already at that point. Tears flowed down in bigger drops when he saw Tubbo come out of the alleyway ahead, the other boy still obviously struggling with the weird feeling and bruises on his limbs, but he appeared to be determined in some sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt on the other hand smiled at the sight of his son. His son who didn’t want anything bad to happen to his friend. His son who was loyal to the blond. His son who was no longer his son in any sense. His son who had tears in his eyes because he couldn’t stand the sight of his perceived brother undergoing so much hurt, “Son,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me something I’m not.” It was a sharp reply, one that would hurt a father who cared. Schlatt wasn’t that hurt, “Alright you accident. Let’s have a talk then.” No one missed the way Tubbo grit his teeth at the harmful nickname, but the boy wasn’t going to fold at something so petty, “Then talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the man's grip Tommy could feel the dissatisfaction radiating off of Schlatt, a faux smile stretching his face into a contorted mess, “It’s a simple short talk really, come with me and your friend stays alive. I don’t have much need for him anyway, but I could really use another backbone of my brains for this operation.” Seeing the anger form on his boy's face Schlatt just waited, knowing that the response wasn’t going to be immediate or good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Schlatt was an impatient man, so he turned his back to grab something behind him, something out of sight, but Tubbo saw an opportunity. He saw an opening. So he reached out to take it. While Schlatt was turned around Tubbo had launched himself forward in hopes of tackling down the man and at least putting a bit of distance between him and Tommy. He wasn’t expecting his once father to turn around so quickly and to shoot some kind of bomb at him, exploding on impact and sending Tubbo back several yards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Schlatt was originally bringing out the different gun to threaten his son with it, to speed up his acceptance of the offer, not expecting to have to use it so quickly. Tubbos skin was marred, bleeding profusely while still having been singed at the edges of the open wounds. The kid was knocked out cold and at the sight Tommy screamed the loudest he has, more worried for his friend than he was with his own bullet wounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He struggled against the man once more, being met with even more resistance. Tired of failing with his struggles he reached in himself one more to let the wings flourish behind him, pushing back at the villain and sending him forward to Tubbos' side. He was above his friends being to look down at him, tears falling from his face and streaking the blackened soot when it fell down Tubbos stilled expression. His breaths were faint and soft, a worryingly gentleness that didn’t mean anything good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly it wasn’t just himself who was hurt, who was in trouble, who needed help. Tommy was willing to throw all caution to the wind as his pained voice yelled out, head leaned back so he screamed to the skies a singular word, “Favor!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence encompassed the group, Schlatt already pointing the gun at the pair once more so the heroes still didn’t dare to move. His breath was heavy, frustration clear in his expression. No skies shook, no portals opened, the ground didn’t break open beneath them and sucked them through time and space, and for a moment Tommy feared that this event wasn’t deemed worthy enough for Timescape's ability.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Poor Tommy calling for even more backup,” was what the villain said, tears streaking down the blonds features at the taunting tone as well as the daunting situation. He didn’t have it in him to turn back, instead he spent this bitter moment looking down to the twisted expression of his closest companion, “Always the soldier.” Schlatt half yelled out, voice going even as he cocked the gun, “Never the hero.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the trigger was pulled, as the shot was taken, as the bullet began its journey a string appeared on Schlatts wrist, pulling it upwards and redirecting the aim to the sky. Tommy had flinched at the sound but was confused on how there wasn’t another point on his body that was oozing pain, or maybe how he wasn’t dead. Slowly turning to look behind him his eyes landed on a glowing string. A notable ability used by the well known faceless vigilante, Timescape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breath was caught in his throat, a hard lump resting where air should be. The faceless vigilante proudly wore their everyday hoodie, using nothing to obscure his features. The only difference was that his dark brown eyes were a glowing white as his powers were used. With a flick of his hand the strings in his grasp moved Schlatt away from the pair of kids, forcing him to the wall of a building before moving towards the duo. Tommys heart clenched as his arms shook because now he had hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Timescape walked over another portal opened beside him, a tall figure that Philza and Sam could recognize in an instant. It was the other vigilante who had helped Tommy escape before. The lanky person yelled out a frantic, “Copy!” As long legs stretched to the blond who was slowly crumbling to the ground from exhaustion and blood loss. The heroes as well tried to make a move but all were quickly restrained in the same manner as Schlatt, the strings of time itself wrapping around them to keep them still and at bay so the three young vigilantes could make their escape. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the flooded feeling of relief Tommy’s body relaxed but it only seemed to be a mistake. A voice rang out but he couldn’t make it out to be Karls, Karl who turned to Ranboo, “Take them to Halo. Show them around. There should be a spot for you three there. They’re very understanding people.” He explained rather cryptically to anyone unaware. But Tommy knew where he was being taken to. They were being taken to the Underground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking back to his coded messages with Karl during the meeting, he had explained that he had no idea where the Underground was because they had never been entrusted with its location. Though they now were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hissed out in pain as Ranboo had to pick up both Tommy and Tubbo in his arms, the dual colored boy looking to the oldest of the four, “What about you?” He had asked, only to be met with a bittersweet smile and misty eyes, “I’ll be fine, but I’m not coming. My time has finally run short. This is it for me. For now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s voice came out wet, choking as Ranboo started to walk to the glowing portal, anxieties clearly eating away at him because they had to go, or it would be too late for all of them, ”Karl, no, no please, don’t do this to yourself.” He coughed out, but instead of replying Karl waved as the first tear ran down his cheek. The portal closing behind the trio, leaving Karl in the middle of it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the portal closed the retired vigilante faltered, the string detaching from Schlatt as a pang of pure agonizing pain rushed through him, causing him to let out a disgruntled groan. It gave the villain enough time to run off in his own way, and the heroes couldn’t tell if they should put more focus on the villain escaping once more or their ever lovable lab junkie who was hunched over, holding his own head in his hands as tears pushed out his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was heaving, taking a few moments before his breath evened out and he was able to stand upright once again, sniffling as he straightened his head on his shoulders to keep it from floating away in the dizzying abyss that was approaching. He turned to the group of heroes, gaze falling to his husband with a depressingly sweet smile before turning to Nihachu. She seemed so shocked and worried, betrayed and almost proud all in one expression. At the sight of Karls tears she formed her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand fell into his pocket before producing a single letter, on the front it just says, “Project at 11:48 PM tonight in a meeting”. Staring down at the piece of paper her head slowly turned back up to meet his terrified and tear filled gazed. He choked on a sob that attempted to let itself be known before he quickly silenced it. Turning his back to the group he walked a few paces forward, knowing he already gave them their last goodbyes that morning, even though they do not know it yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They would get their last moments with Karl in a few hours, for now Karl wanted his own. He waved his hand, producing an old vinyl record player. He walked over to start the song, one he, Nick, and Alex would take turns dancing to in their kitchen late at night. A once hopeful, now painly ominous song rang out in the area. Vera Lynn’s gracious voice doing “We’ll Meet Again” divine justice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let himself sway, he let the wind blow around him, and he enjoyed the moment of peace before he felt it all crumble within him. He felt as his power overtook him. He felt the moment it was all over. The strings of time dissipated around their victims as Karl fell to the ground almost lifelessly as the record cut out after the line, “But I know we’ll meet again some sunny day.” Dead quiet as panic took over the heroes who were forced to be bystanders for the first time in a long time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So will you please say hello, to the folks that I know. Tell them I won’t be long. They’ll be happy to know that you as saw me go, I was singing this song.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence of the meeting room was tense enough that a knife wouldn’t have been strong enough to cut through it. The heroes had failed that day. It was a few mere minutes away from the scheduled time for Niki to bring the note Karl left to life. Their fellow co-worker, their friend was left in one of their medical wings, currently being looked over in his comatose state. As far as they could tell he’s alive, but there is no signs of him waking up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The situation's shadow hung overhead. The Blade was right, but at what cost? The implication that they had not just one, but two vigilantes in their ranks as well as an apparent mole amongst themselves. The problems that rested on their shoulders felt overbearingly heavy and the group felt as though breath was unnecessary to survival as they waited. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then came the ever expected moment of truth as Niki’s alarm went off. Signaling to the group that it was time to see what the other had left. The group was willing to wait for the allotted time because they knew how picky the other was as vigilante, stories and rumors had once been spread about their attention to detail and their eye out for the timeline. So once the clock struck the minute he gave them Niki grabbed hold of the letter and let the image take form.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The heroes in the room glanced up, Sapnap having moved to the front alongside the projection hero, Quackity being the only non-hero in the room to join. Being given the opportunity to see what his unconscious husband left behind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As colorful particles came together the simplistic view of the man took form, a warm smile on his face. With bated breath everyone watched along as he smiled, voice echoing disturbingly throughout the room, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello there everyone. I know what you’re thinking, Karl what is the meaning of all this. Well, there’s a lot to discuss. A lot to go over. A lot of things that I have to come clean about.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The visual of the other clenched his teeth, clearly distraught in the moment, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I know a lot of things. A lot of things that I should have spoken up about, a lot of things I should have exposed but I didn’t. I promise I have my reasons, but to explain those reasons to a group that I can’t see is dangerous.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Said group was tense, a distant recognition that what the other had to say could determine so much going forward,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I don’t know what will happen later today, but I know that today is the day that I reach my limit. I know that today it just sort of goes down hill for me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Many years ago I learned that my power to traverse time and space was physically deteriorating my body away. I knew that it was killing me. So I went special experimentation in hopes of saving my life, but the projected consequences were that I would suffer severe memory loss, and a variety of other potential let downs.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Karls image grit his teeth, strained his throat as his gaze turned downwards,</span>
  <em>
    <span> “It was a rather painful procedure and we’re not even sure it will work how we want it to but it was the best we could do to save me from myself.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the off hand mention of his own pain Quackity’s expression turned from sad to utter agony, his lover having been through trials and tribulations that none of them had any chance to see. None of them could help him and it only made him feel more guilty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I also know that there are traitors among everyone at HQ. I was only recently told this and I knew I didn’t have enough time when I was finally offered the information.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The projection paused, a light gulp being heard before he continued, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“But what makes this difficult is that I have no idea who is with me right me. Who is watching this. I’m not there to see if the person who I fear for is by your side, as they always have been.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“They tricked us all really. They manipulated us with their simply gracious words as well as a flick of their wrist. A rather terrifying and formidable talent that can not be easy to go up against. So, luckily for us all, I have a few tricks up my sleeve as well.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that the projection dissipated, a frown on Niki’s face as she examined the writing, mumbling to the group, “That’s all that was there to show-” Only to be cut off as the gentle </span>
  <em>
    <span>woosh </span>
  </em>
  <span>of a portal opening within the room sounded out. It forced the attention of the room over towards it. Several hero's eyes went large as Karl stepped out with an overly stretched smile. Silence reigning over them all before he let out a soft, “Hello there.” To the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sapnap was on his feet at the sight of him, going forward a few steps before Karl raised his hand to indicate to him that he had to pause. The raven hair male grit his teeth as he stared at the other, waiting a beat or two before he finally took a few steps back. His knees hitting the edge of his seat before he let himself fall into the cushion as Karl surveyed the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Before you ask, no I am not from this exact time. I am from this morning.” He could see the pain on their faces, how their expressions twisted and how the confusion ate at their very beings. Sam was the person who attempted to speak up in hopes of getting some answers, “Karl. Karl how is this even possible when you-” But he too was cut off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hear anything.” He said gently as he smiled, “I’m sorry but I can only use so much of my ability at this moment and there are a few bigger things I have to do for this meeting. So for now this is going to be a talk mainly between me and Wilbur.” Dark brown eyes met a darkened dull gaze. Wilbur looks exhausted, more so than normal. Meaning one of more than a few things, of which he felt like he knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His brows creased together as he looked to his higher up with a pitying look, “You figured out about Tommy. Didn’t you?” The way his eyes turned down to the ground said more than the man ever had to. Karl’s hands turned to fists as his head leaned back to look up at the ceiling in thought. Questions and memories rushing through his mind as he took in a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t trust him anymore. You see that he, in a sense, lied to you. That he kept so much from you, that he was who you were up against. He was the person you had to have hope in and in your eyes he threw it all away.” Turning his head back down to look at the other man’s hunched over form he could see Wilbur’s frown had deepened. His hands were fiddling with each other because he couldn’t find it in himself to speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Must admit this is a rather one sided conversation, but I don’t mind because I get it. It’s been a long day.” His hand reached into his hoodie's pocket, producing a hard drive and extending it towards the other who looked at it with disdain in his gaze alongside undoubted curiosity and understanding, “Take this, but do not watch it until you can find it in yourself to trust him again. Do not watch it until you are able to look him in his face and not see someone who is going to betray you. But at the same time do not let anyone outside this room touch this drive. Do not lose it. Do not do anything stupid with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love to say that the others could watch it if they feel comfortable with Tommy’s mere presence but knowing what is on here I do not want for you to be pressured by anyone. I don’t want you forced into this and risk everything because you weren’t fully ready. Which would lead down some inevitable path of chaos that no one wants.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could see it in Wilbur’s somber expression, the questions of his own, the pained reality of his thoughts, the uncertainty of his that laid in an abyss like no other. This world of his was no longer what he visualized and the walls were crumbling down. With so many words to choose from he picked a simple string of them to put together something that meant so much more in the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do I know that I can trust you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His gaze was piercingly melancholy as he looked to him from under his hair, the bags under his eyes dark and prominent as his brows furrowed with his questioning gaze. Wilbur was acting as judge, jury, and executioner in this exact moment, and the fate of this timeline rested on how Karl responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, he said nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead he stepped back, swirling his hand around three times before a portal formed above him and out of the way. The room was stilled as seconds passed and nothing came out. That was until a figure suddenly fell through and landed with a surprisingly gentle thud and quickly stood to their feet. The bright blue eyes, the mop of golden hair, the features that never seemed to change even against the chances of time, the person was instantly recognized. Several years older, a Tommy from the future stood in front of the group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though his outfit was different, a stylish white, red, and black outfit was adorned and accented with subtle LED’s, the sigil of an official hero having been professionally embroidered on the back of his glove. Visible proof that if all went well now, as the future seemed to have planned, that the outcome was more than desirable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His expression showed that he was clearly caught off guard, blinking before he seemed to realize what had happened. Tommy’s head turned to the people around him, pausing on Karl and then landing on Wilbur where they remained as he spoke his first words, mumbled, clearly for himself with no context of what they meant being given, “So this is what he meant back then.” Likely reconfirming that someone once told him that this happened within his lifetime.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind him the portal remained open, which let another form tumble out with inexperience before quickly catching themselves with trained ease. Orange ears flicked as they looked around, eyes wide at the scene before him. An eighteen year old Fundy stood to his feet in disbelief as he was suddenly taken from his own time and dropped into one he always seemed to wish to return to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silent astonishment on all ends. Quiet evaluation as everyone looked to each other. Fundy stood by Tommy’s side, his own glove having the same embroidered sigil, as well as the other having an embroidered indication that he was in training. The two were shocked into a stand still, the others shocked as they looked at them, Karl being the one to speak up to break the solidified quiet, “Thank you two for dropping by. It means a lot. You can return now. So sorry for the interruption.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Tommy had suddenly interjected, pausing as his misty eyes betrayed him, looking to Karl with desperation, “Can,” he paused, choked up, “Can I?” He whispered out, clearly torn down by what he was getting to experience. The question was met with Karl nodding wordlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the confirmation Tommy had turned once again, striding forward with confidence towards his old boss. The sudden movement put Wilbur on edge, forcing himself to his feet only to be met with a surprise embrace. Tommy, still a few inches shorter than him, pressed his head into the man's shoulder, hunched form engulfing the other as his arms held him tightly. With the two so close once again Tommy sniffled with the closure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur had no idea how to react, but in a sense deep down he understood. He understood what the hug meant. He understood his reality and the humanity of his time. He knew what this all meant, and in the moment he didn’t know what he felt, but he did know that he wrapped his arms around the other. He knows that he pressed his head into the side of the others. He knows he returned the embrace with as much affection as it was given. He knows that Tommys misty eyes were met with Wilburs own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a minute or two the pair finally parted ways. Tears streaming down his face Wilbur then looked to his son. His son who was crying just as much as he was. The red head was frozen in place, unable to move for a few seconds before suddenly jumping into his fathers arms. Fundy’s breath was shuddered and uneven as he held his father one last time, the tears flowing harder as his sobs became audible with each passing second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Karl gave them their time, gave them their space, but when they moved to say something the dark haired man cleared his throat. Breaking his rules of time would only cause a rippling effect that would essentially destroy their place in time. Looking back to Karl the man opened another portal for the duo to leave through. Their expressions dropped, but there was luckily no pushback against what he wanted them to do. Instead the two turned back to the group, waving gently as they backed their way to the portal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye Wilbur.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye Dad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two saying their goodbyes ripped Wilbur’s chest apart as he watched them go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodbye.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt empty as he watched them go, tears streaming down his cheeks as the minutes ticked by. Karl eyed the area that the portal once was as he murmured to the other, “But the future's not set in stone you know.” He hummed, “The winds of time can always change with each passing day. There is no such thing as a final goodbye.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he turned back around Karl was smiling at them all, yet something in his features was beyond bittersweet, “So I’ll leave with this. To Nick. To Alex. This is not my goodbye. I will never say goodbye.” The tears once again flowed down his face, voice shaking as he did his best to keep his emotions under control. As he did his best to seem optimistic when reality was darkened to the point of its own void.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want you two to know that I have loved you in every timeline.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head suddenly snapped to the side as a familiar voice filtered out of the portal Karl himself came out of. Sapnaps gentle tone asking where the other was that exact morning. Karl softened at the mention of his name, “I have to go it seems. I love you all. And I will love you all again very soon.” And with that the heroes were left with the very hard drive that got them in the situation they were in to begin with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’ll meet again, don’t know where, don’t know when. Oh I know we’ll meet again some sunny day.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommys head was fuzzy as he slowly opened his eyes. Everything hurt as he laid where he was. His breathing labored as his head swam in the moment. Throat dry as he turned his gaze to the side, eyes falling on his friend who sat between the bed he laid on as well as the bed that Tubbo rested on, “Ranboo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He called out exhausted, the dual colored boy turning his head to the blond, “Tommy?” He couldn’t tell what was going on or how quick the other was moving, let alone where he moved to, “Ranboo where, where are we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Distantly he could see the others iris’s, how they met each other's gaze. How red and green eyes poured into blue. How in the moment everything clicked as Ranboo spoke out and offered what he had called his home for quite some time now, finally having the chance to bring the two with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome to the Underground.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know what you're thinking Winter, you said you would drop the playlist, and I will but it's not the one I made. This was a gift from a friend, a playlist based off this fic! They write here on AO3 too, such as my personal favorite Your City Gave Me Asthma <br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5CDJyKVSVc04XzWUIaXmvg<br/>Also I know I've talked about my Twitch before but I would like to announce that I will be doing read out louds of this fic, as well as a few others, potentially that is. If you're interested here! <br/>https://www.twitch.tv/winteris2tired<br/>Have a wonderful night! Hope you enjoyed! If you did don't forget to comment I always love seeing them! :]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Intermission - Fundy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No song today but I do have the ever promised playlist today! It'll be updated soon and as I continue.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDzCUZqjW2kb_i6VIzyPXGGAjkEhvj0Cq<br/>Anyway short chapter time! Mainly because I want to flesh out some more moments and characters for fun before we get to the Underground :) I might do two more of these, definitely doing at least one more, just a bit iffy on the other one.<br/>Also thinking about making this a series? Maybe?? We'll see, I have a lot of ideas right now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fundy wasn’t stupid. He wasn’t slow. He wasn’t blind to the fact of his surrounding reality. He saw the news as it was being presented. He heard what had happened with Tomathy, or well, Tommy. He saw the aftermath on the screen. He noticed how his father wasn’t the one to do damage control with the media outlets for the first time in a long time, and he knew it wasn’t because he was too hurt from fighting. He could tell from when he got home that night there were no bandages or signs of harm. He just seemed emotionally wounded more than anything, sagging to the ground with each pained step.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face was dragged down, frown deep on his face as his gaze was distanced. The night when Tomathy disappeared his father brought dinner home rather than cooking, the greasy fast food was different but Fundy didn’t comment on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could see that his father tried. He could see how he tried to offer him a strained smile. He could see how he sat with him and let him talk. He could see how he focused on his son as best as he could. But he could also see how out of it he was. How he was there physically, but mentally his fathers mind was running around in the events of the day, in the late hours of the night the two stayed up to. Once dinner was finished Fundy had made his way to his room after deciding that giving his dad space would be the best for the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An empty feeling flowed through his being as he closed his bedroom door, keeping his eyes on his fathers back as he cleaned up before the click of the door sounded out in his ears. Fundy stared at the wood in front of him. Suddenly feeling like his limbs were being pulled to the concrete beneath the building. Thoughts rushing through his mind as he tried to make sense of it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His father didn’t trust Tommy, but Tommy was so kind. He offered helpful security over his worries. He gave him company. He played games with him and laughed as they figured everything out together. When he whispered his thoughts the other whispered back with understanding. The news said that he was dangerous and a threat to anyone in the area, but Fundy couldn’t see it. He couldn’t see what they meant when they said he was dangerous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was dangerous though was his reminiscing. What was dangerous was how Fundy looked back on his friend. It was dangerous in a sense how much he trusted the other even though he couldn’t quite put his finger on why. Yet, in the end it would unknowingly save him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would save him, because as his mind wandered he let himself sit down at his computer and open the world the two of them would play on together. It was an unspoken agreement to not hop on without the other, and Tommy must have picked up on that because when Fundy opened the realm he was shocked to see a chest was placed a few blocks away from where he spawned in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy blinked as he moved forward towards it, confusion trickling through his veins as his eyes were fixated on the block, opening the chest to spot a lone book inside. Hovering the cursor over the item to see it was signed by Tommyinnit. His heart both jumped and plummeted at the same time. He didn’t know when the other had the time to log in and create a book with everything that had happened within the past twenty four hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Putting the book in his hot bar he left the chest to open the signed book, reading the note that was left behind,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Fundy. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know that this is like the weirdest way of communicating, but this is the only way to tell you without being tracked. I know that you’re a smart kid and that you know what happened with me and I know that if you see this that means later when I try to save Tubbo. it went South and that it somehow likely ended up on the news or something. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>There isn’t much time for me to type this out and there is only so much I can say. Before you read this you have to know that you can not tell your father what I am going to tell you. He probably doesn’t like me right now if this is something you are reading. It means you know I’m Big T, or Theseus as your ass of an uncle decided to start calling me. No one is going to trust me or believe me, but I know that you know I’m not like Schlatt. That I might be chaotic from time to time but I’m not evil.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So I am going to entrust you with this because if I can’t save anyone physically I will at least try my best to offer what I know so you can at least save yourself. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t trust Dream. He’s the one who helped Schlatt escape. He isn’t who he pretends to be. I didn’t get much of a chance to ever interact with him, but try to avoid him as much as possible. Try to see if there is anything you can do to get Wilbur away from him without telling him directly what he did. Whatever he’s doing he has a plan and I don’t trust it at all, and I just want you to be safe. Please be safe.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do your homework. Don’t annoy your dad. Drink water or some shit and don’t mess up your hair. I promise I’ll be around again to cut it for you when you need it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sincerely, Tommy.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fundy stared at his screen, at the digital letter he was left as his head took in everything that the other was telling. Once again trying to make sense of it all. But he couldn’t help but notice the end of the signed book more than anything else. He cared. He truly cared. He cared enough to leave a note. He cared enough to risk revealing himself. He cared about Fundy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s all the twelve year old needed to place his trust in the other.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! :]<br/>Again I know it's short but the last chapter was quite the doozy and I'm gonna be a bit busy these upcoming days! But I'll try to fit these in when I can.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Intermission - Karl; One Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gonna be real besties, this one hurt to write. Also thank the two large coffee's from Mcdonalds to get this one out there and rolling. Also, playlist!<br/>https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLDzCUZqjW2kb_i6VIzyPXGGAjkEhvj0Cq</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The blinding lights overhead were persistent in their agonizing pain as the rays rushed through the open air and shined directly into Karl’s eyes. He had forced them to close again, squeezing shut tightly as his mind rushed over what was going on. He didn’t recognize the room he was in. He didn’t understand why there was an IV in his arm. He didn’t understand what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most importantly of all he didn’t know who he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body was heavy and numb, as though his beingless self was being pulled to the ground, through the stiff hospital bed he laid on and through the floors beneath him. His head felt as though his brain was merely swimming in a desolate landscape of nothingness. An unwanted fresh slate that was forced into his psyche in a painful manner. Karl felt like his soul was floating out of his body instead of resting within his bones like it should have been, even as he sat up it felt as though he wasn’t real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he real?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing at his own forearm he could feel the pulsating heat under his grip but he wasn’t sure. He wouldn’t have been able to tell you how long he sat there staring down at his own sheet covered lap, mind taking in the painfully plain lack of colors that was the white blankets. He hated it. He couldn’t handle it. So instead of letting the heaviness of the thin light blankets rest over him he threw them to the side and forced himself onto his shaking feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nearly fell over from his body’s lack of use for an undetermined amount of time. Feeling strangely light yet also made completely of lead Karl took a few steps before being stopped by the IV’s length. Hazily looking down to it Karl reached to pull the needle out of his arm, feeling nothing as it was freed from the crook of his elbow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he let his instincts direct him to where he needed to go. He followed the pull of the universe out the doors and towards the more bearable colored hallways with lightened saturation so it didn’t harm his vision as much as the hospital room had. He followed his body’s natural path, hand pressed onto the side of the wall, not even paying much mind to the fact that such a large building was seemingly empty. It was weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing the knob of a random door he pushed it open to look inside, only to have dozens of eyes staring back at him. They were all filled with their own emotions. A bittersweet joy. Unwavered concern. An unmatched pit of despair. Then some seemed almost empty. Lacking any signs of life in them. One pair caught his attention, and he wasn’t able to describe why. Karl didn’t know why the older man's gaze caught his own. He didn’t know why the lanky brown haired male, tightly gripping his beanie in hand, bags plaguing his face, he doesn’t know why the other caught his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know why he said what he said at that moment, voice shaking and barely above a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll live longer than what time needed now, but you’ll never get to where you want to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made his head throb, his own words bringing down the abyss of his mind. He didn’t know who the other man was but his body apparently did. It was weird how everything felt, his body sensitive to the clothes he wore, ears ringing loudly throughout his skull, while his fingers twitched lightly, yet uncontrollably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence went unnoticed while somehow also being a pained friend in the moment. It was stiff and unrelenting. But Karl didn’t focus on it. He didn’t focus on the eyes that were glossed over with tears. He didn’t focus on the screaming throbs of pain that his head sang. Instead his vision focused on the photo’s around the room, a large group photo filled with people he no longer recognized. Below it read on the plaque was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“The Heroes of The State”.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Heroes? He had no idea such professions existed. With how much pain there was in the world. With how much pain he’s in. How could they exist and ignore the tribulations of average citizens? Maybe he wasn’t important enough to them. Maybe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But something else caught his eye besides the other man's gaze. He saw something, someone in the photo and found himself bounding over to the other side of the room with obvious trouble. Voices of concern and worry finally sounded in the room, as hands shot out to help him keep steady but he forced them off. They treated him gently and he was far too determined in the moment to give them much attention back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally reaching the framed photo his hand came up to rest on the center of the large group. Eyes squinting to a single person in particular, the smiley faced mask seemingly staring back. His index finger rose and rested below the head of the “hero,” just enough to showcase to the room who he was pointing to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was all he had to ask before webbed pain rushed through his head, the others in the room having seen who he was pointing to, only to watch him crumble. The pain in Karls head was overwhelming. It felt as though his skull was being shattered.. His eyes fell back into his head as his hands suddenly ranked through his hair, a bloodied scream falling out of his mouth as his legs collapsed beneath him. Though he didn’t fall to the ground, instead a raven haired male with tears streaking down his own face had caught him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was the familiar smell of smoke laced in his clothes and Karl couldn’t tell if it calmed him, worsened the pounding in his head, or both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl couldn’t tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl couldn’t recognize anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl was scared of his predetermined fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl was scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl just wanted to know what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl knew he wouldn’t get to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karl knew his fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he hated it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“One day, I know that you will be there. One day, I’ll focus on the future. Maybe one day, oh, baby, isn’t life so fucking inconsistent.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay there is gonna be one more intermission after this one, but it's also probably going to be the most important one, so if you've been skipping over these I highly recommend you read the next one. :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope to hear that you enjoy it so far! Have a nice day/night everyone!</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604105">what goes up must fall back down</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Neuteral/pseuds/Chaotic_Neuteral">Chaotic_Neuteral</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871255">the british cat that goes "FUCK YOU"</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOUCUCKSHED/pseuds/YOUCUCKSHED">YOUCUCKSHED</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963349">Vigilantes Aren't So Bad</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Rogue/pseuds/Chaotic_Rogue">Chaotic_Rogue</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30304704">The Definition of a Hero</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenetaPsi/pseuds/VenetaPsi">VenetaPsi</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30417267">RacoonInnit is Pog at Villainy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_is_Anxious/pseuds/AJ_is_Anxious">AJ_is_Anxious</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30419112">Rooftops are not Good Playgrounds</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistentialCloud/pseuds/ExistentialCloud">ExistentialCloud</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30491376">One Hundred and Seventy</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryly_ever_after/pseuds/maryly_ever_after">maryly_ever_after</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30720818">Project: Icarus</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imshookandbi/pseuds/Imshookandbi">Imshookandbi</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30721367">Vae Victis</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Lotus/pseuds/Red_Lotus">Red_Lotus</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30526023">Assembly of Pain, Happiness, &amp; Feelings.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomlySane/pseuds/RandomlySane">RandomlySane</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>